


Interdependence

by sheankelor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mutual relationship, to rely on one's partner as much as you are relied upon. They must dance around each other, then learn how to be equals, how to accept each other and finally how to stay interdependent. Ranging from a St. Mungo's private room to Hogwarts through Muggle World back to the Wizarding world, this is a story about two men who work together to have the best relationship they possibly can. EWE, HP/SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at FFNet 11/13-6/14. I just noticed that this one wasn't here. Yen was a dream and betaed this one as well. I will be posting this one up in stages so as not to overwhelm anyone.

Severus watched as Potter balanced his teacup on the arm of his chair. He waited patiently for whatever was bugging his regular visitor to find its way out of that mouth. It wouldn't take long for Potter to fill the silence with some sort of noise.

"I don't know what I want to do."

Severus pushed himself higher up on the pillows, hating that he needed to use them at all. For the past month, Severus had been convalescing in a small, private room in St. Mungo's, recovering from Nagini's attack and he was heartily sick of being there. "Potter, you've barely learned the basics of your education, much less of the Wizarding world. How can you know what your options truly are?"

Surely Potter will not accept the Ministry's offer that he had babbled about last week. They were offering a deal where he could start training as an auror immediately, without meeting the traditional requirements. There was just too much that could be hidden in the deal, things Severus couldn't see yet, but was sure would come to bite Potter in the tail later. The young man had to earn his place so no one could take it away from him.

Severus stared into Potter's eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have to say what he was thinking. He was sure that if he had to, the Hero of the Wizarding world would dismiss it.  _Fudge was no longer Minister, so everything was peaches and cream._ He could almost hear the words coming from those pink lips.

 

No. Severus refused to think anymore about those lips, or any other attractive feature on his former student, especially the rich green eyes looking deep into his own, currently narrowed in an attempt to glare. There was still a possibility that Potter would once again be his student especially if he could get the boy to see sense, and he did not need the complication of being attracted to a student on his return to Hogwarts.

"I know more than the basics of magic," Potter groused.

Statements like that reminded Severus of just how young the boy was.  _'And that is a good thing. I need to remember he is young, too young for me to even be thinking about.'_ He held back a sigh. "True, you can cast very complicated spells, but your basic is weak, the foundations of the higher magic. That can get you killed in the field."

 

The messy head dropped, the young man's gaze locked on the floor while the teacup he was holding was in danger of being cracked by the periodic pressure that it was being subjected to. A sigh finally came, Potter's body seeming to shrink into itself before he shook himself and lifted his head, a determined smile pasted on his face. "So, how have the medi-witches been today? They haven't been trying to sneak calming draughts into your food again?"

Severus allowed the change of subject, raising an eyebrow before answering. "They  _finally_  learned that trying to dose a Potions Master was a delicate matter."

After Potter left, he leaned back against his pillows and wondered what the boy's decision would be. Would he understand that he wasn't quite ready to face the Wizarding world, that he wasn't quite up to snuff to be an Auror yet no matter what the Ministry thought?

Severus found himself desperately hoping that was the case.

-o-o-o-o-

Severus watched the clock, knowing that Potter was going to be there in just a minute. When he didn't have a schedule to keep, the boy was like clockwork. Sure enough, he heard the familiar voice calling a greeting to the medi-witch as his door was opened. It was just in time for tea.

 

Harry set the tea tray on the side table and beamed at him. "I talked them into some chocolate digestives and shortbread as well."

 

Without waiting for either greeting or permission, he made a plate with both, and then prepared Severus' tea to the man's exacting requirements before making his own. Settling into his customary seat, he fiddled with the spoon and looked up. "Hermione agreed with you. She thinks we need to go back to school to complete our last year."

 

Raising an eyebrow, Severus spoke quietly, "You mentioned our conversation to Miss Granger?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "She was just trying to get us back there. She didn't mention the things we had failed to learn over the years. I did though. Ron agreed eventually."

 

Severus made sure none of his relief showed on his face.

 

"So, I will see you in class this coming year." He considered the young man for a long moment. "I will make an exception for the three of you to be in my class, but once in, you all will have to prove yourselves."

 

Harry beamed at him. "I'll do my best, sir."

 

-o-o-o-o-

Severus was thrilled to find out that he had been demoted. Yes, he knew that was an anti-Slytherin behavior, but for once, he was happy to step backwards. He was once again the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin. When Minerva asked him to be the Deputy Headmaster, he had told her to first check to see if Filius wanted it, or Pomona. If neither wanted the position, then he would accept it.

 

Moving a bit slower than was his want, he continued putting his area to rights. Most parts of the castle had been repaired while he was recovering, but no one had wanted to mess with the potions storeroom. Not even a Potion Master of Horace Slughorn’s caliber wanted to enter that room alone as it was filled with smashed bottles of a multitude of ingredients, not that Severus blamed him. He wouldn’t be in here either without a qualified and trusted Potions Master nearby. As he worked in the storeroom, Horace was right outside the door, ready to react if Severus fainted or was in any way impaired.

 

With the last spill cleaned and sanitized, Severus called Horace in. "Should we get the house elves to scour the shelves while they are cleared off?"

 

Horace looked around, checking to see if anything was missed. "Sounds like a good plan to me. I can't remember the last time they were cleaned, unless it was during your tenure."

 

"No, they were never bare enough to chance it." Severus called in a house elf and told her what to do before retiring to the classroom. He watched as Horace straightened the chairs in the room. "Are you sure you don't want to come back? The students learned with you."

 

"Positive, dear chap. Last year was a bit too much excitement for this old man. I am glad I was here to help, but I'm not needed anymore. You can teach them how to make potions as well as I can, especially as now you are not having to bow to the whims of anyone else but the Board and the Headmistress." Horace stopped for a moment before nodding to himself. "You should take the deputy position. You weren't half bad as Headmaster, considering the circumstances, and I think it would do the school good to see that you weren't slapped all the way down, especially the Slytherin house. You as Deputy Headmaster and Minerva as Headmistress will show that things are back in the correct order, but your authority is still recognized."

 

"I will if Pomona and Filius don't want it. They've been here longer and deserve a shot at it."

Horace smiled. "Then you'll have it, my boy. Neither of those two is interested. It is not their plants or their research."

  
 

o-o-o-o

  
 

Harry bolted upright, fear rolling off him in waves, his skin clammy with sweat. It was becoming a pattern he would almost have given his right arm to stop, or maybe his left so that he could still wield his wand. Every night since returning to Hogwarts to retake his seventh year, he would wake up in the dead of night, terrified, but he couldn't remember what he had dreamed about. He glanced over at Ron's bed, considering waking his best mate to talk.  _'But there is nothing to discuss. Hey, Ron, I woke up again, scared to death, but I don't know why. End of conversation. Ron will try and stay awake with me and we will both be grumpy tomorrow._ _ **Not**_ _what Hermione needs.'_

Sighing, he stretched out on the bed again, the fear dissolving into the darkness that surrounded him.  _'Why have the nightmares started again? They have to be nightmares, even if I don't remember what was so scary. Why didn't I have them during the summer? I came back here periodically to help rebuild the school, so it can't be being at the castle. I even spent more than one night sleeping here when the work went long.'_

Slipping on his glasses, he searched the darkness, picking out the faint light starting to leak through the windows – dawn was almost here. He lay there for a while, watching sunlight slowly brighten the room, running everything that he had done during the summer through his mind.

 

There was the long week at Grimmauld Place before Mum Weasley made it plain that he was to spend the rest of the summer with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. He had made a short trip to Privet Drive to make as much peace with the Dursleys as possible. He had also spent either the mornings or tea time with Snape, sometimes both. He then compared that to what he had been doing since the school year started. He had studied regularly, thanks to Hermione. He had done that during the summer as well- at least some. He had been to Hogwarts, dealt with a multitude of people, and eaten three meals a day. Nothing startling had happened. In fact, this was shaping out to be the most peaceful term he had ever experienced, except for the nightmares.

 

' _The only thing I can think of that was really different than normal was that I spent a lot of time with Snape over the summer. His room at St. Mungo's started as a place to hide from the press, and soon, going there became a habit, until it was something that I wanted to do almost everyday. Maybe that is it. I babbled about anything and everything while he was sleeping, and it didn't cha_ _nge once h_ _e woke up. He is good at listening when he isn't actively belittling a person.'_  

 

The window was almost filled with sunlight by now.  _'And he hasn't been excessively mean or cruel since the school year started. He has even helped me periodically in class. Not that anyone would say he was being nice while he did it, but he has helped.'_

 

Stretching, Harry sat up and hunted for his clothes. He might as well take a shower and start his day, there was no way he could go back to sleep now.

-o-o-o-o-

Harry stopped, a loose fist in the air as he contemplated the familiar door. One too many special lessons had occurred behind it, one too many secrets shielded behind its stout wooden panels. Dropping his hand, he let his fingers brush over the aged wood instead.  _'Why did I come here? Would Snape honestly want to s_ _ee me? Would he be willing to liste_ _n to me like he did during the summer? He was trapped in a small bed in a dull room at the time with nothing much to do. Now, he has the entire campus to walk around instead of the tiny hospital room, lessons to give, homework to mark. Would he honestly want to help me find out if talking to him kept this fear away?'_

 

Harry stared at the door. He didn't know how Snape would react, but he wanted to find out. He wasn't worried that Snape might not be up, he had learned that the man rose with the sun when he'd visit him at St. Mungo's. The medi-witches had commented on it repeatedly.

Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door.

 

o-o-o-o

Severus had long since discovered that early morning was the best time to catch up on the backlog that built up over the previous day. No one tended to be up at this time in the morning. Teens loved sleep so much that they barely made it to breakfast and their first class with their eyes open. Minerva was a night owl, as were most of the other Professors. Hooch was an exception. Severus was neither a night owl nor an early bird, just one that needed little sleep. He figured that came from years of not having a choice, and since it helped him patrol the halls and get his work done, he saw no reason to change his sleep pattern.

 

The knock at his door surprised him and Severus looked up from the parchments he was working on. He didn't think Hooch would visit at this hour; she liked to fly in the pre-dawn light while the rest of the castle slumbered.  _'Well, norm_ _ally they would be slumbering. Who is up at this time in the morning? Peeves had never dared to set foot in here._ _'_

 

Writing a score on the top of the essay, he called out, "Enter".

Potter walked through the door, his trepidation at being there obvious in his slow steps and nervous expression. Severus remembered it from the first time Potter had entered his hospital room when he was awake, just as he remembered there was one way to put the boy at ease so he could find out the reason for this visit. "Have a seat, Potter. I'll be back in a moment."

 

Harry watched as Snape tossed a bit of floo powder into the fireplace and held a soft conversation with someone. Settling into the stout, not very comfortable chair at the desk, he tried to figure out how to broach why he had come. He was surprised to see the Professor carrying a tray to the desk before pouring and fixing a cup of tea the way he liked it. He was then handed a bowl of porridge and the tea.

"To what do I owe this visit, Potter?" Snape moved his desk chair around to the same side of the desk as Potter. "I thought you would be still sleeping."

Harry stirred the porridge a bit, mixing in the honey that was drizzled on top. It took him only a moment to realize exactly what Snape was doing.  _'I can_ _'t believe that he is trying to put me at ease. He chose the normal breakfast that we had at St. Mungo's, porridge a_ _nd tea.'_

 

Taking a fortifying sip of the hot liquid, he knew that Snape's plan had worked when words started to flow out of him, just as they had that summer. "I can't sleep well. I'm having nightmares, ones that I can't remember, but I wake up with the fear, the panic, racing through me. I can't go back to sleep afterwards."

 

Severus sipped his own tea before taking a mouthful of porridge. "Did this just start, or is it an ongoing problem?"

 

"It started at the beginning of the school year, but it didn't happen over the summer." Harry darted a quick look over at Severus before taking a mouthful of porridge. "Hey, this is much better than St. Mungo's."

 

Severus smirked. "Of course, I taught the house elves the proper way to make it when I was still a student here." He shook his head slightly at Potter's widening eyes. "Yes Potter, I like porridge when it is made correctly."

 

"Oh." Harry took another bite, wondering what was different in the preparation. Dudley might have even liked porridge if it tasted like this.

 

Severus watched as the stiff line of Potter's shoulders relax as he ate. "So, have you figured out the cause for the nightmares?"

 

The spoon wavered over the bowl for a moment before dipping in for another scoop. "I gave up a long time ago on trying to figure out the cause of my nightmares, they are too numerous to worry about. Instead, I was interested in why they stopped over the summer. The only thing I could come up with that I did differently was visiting you in St. Mungo's."

 

Leaning back in his seat, Severus studied the uncertain expression on Harry's face. "So, do you think it is my presence, or the talking you did this summer?" He understood just how helpful it was to tell someone else your fears, even if he had never done it.

 

"I think it was talking to you, but being with you had also helped. I mean, we didn't talk about Earth moving things, or even what could give me nightmares. I just talked about what was going on, and admittedly babbled about anything that was in my head." He took a bite of the porridge just to stop babbling right then.

 

Severus nodded slowly and set his empty bowl aside. "You came here this morning to see if this was the reason for the reduction of your dreams."

 

Harry nodded, giving Snape an uncertain look. He blinked when he received an almost friendly smirk back.

 

"How are your studies in the basics going?" Severus waited to see how Potter would handle the change in conversation. If they were going to test the theory, then they had to pick something to talk about, and he was curious.

 

Harry set his spoon into the empty bowl and sighed. "Not well. I can figure out what I need to do for my current classes, but I have no idea what I don't know. I can tell, though, that I am missing some important pieces of knowledge." It was a testament to their regular conversations over the summer that he could admit his shortcomings to Snape without fear of a caustic reply.

 

"You should pull out your earlier books and go through them." Twitching his wand, Severus summoned a book off his shelf, one he had put there at the beginning of the school year. "For potions, you might want to start with this book. It covers a number of concepts that you appear to be weak on." He handed the wide-eyed Potter the thin book. "It cannot leave my office though. You can look through it while I continue with my grading."

 

He collected Potter's bowl and stacked it on top of his. Refreshing his cup, he moved his chair back to the opposite side to continue his work.

 

Potter was nose deep in the book by time he picked up his quill.

 

-o-o-o-o-

Severus watched the other professors faces' as the monthly staff meeting progressed. They had worked their way to the point where they talked about students and anything unusual that was occurring. Filius brought up how Potter had improved over the last couple months. The other professors, at least the ones who had taught Potter before, were agreeing with the Charms Professor.

 

Severus knew it was because of the time in his office. After that first morning, Potter had become a regular visitor, as regular as he had been at St. Mungo's. At first, he only studied Potions and his current course books, but after a few days he started asking questions about things he should have already understood, Severus had suggested that he look at his previous years' books, only to be told that they were stored in Grimmauld Place.  _'There was no way to get approval for Potter to leave Hogwarts to get the books, so I went and retrieved them during one of my ingredients pick-ups. Since I passed them to him in the hall as soon as I returned, I hadn't expected to see Potter at my door the next morning, books with him.'_

 

From that morning onward, Severus watched as Potter marked up his old books, and when he asked intelligent questions, he would help. It had become part of their morning pattern. He would go to his office, order them porridge and tea, and then grade or plan his lessons while Potter worked his way through book after book, gathering knowledge that he hadn't had a chance or inclination to learn before. The nightmare prevention theory had been tested, and they determined that Potter just being in his office in the morning prevented them, since some mornings they barely talked.

 

Minerva caught his wandering attention. "Severus, have you noted anything like this in your classes?"

 

"He has improved, but not remarkably so. He will never be a genius, but he is showing his true potential now that he isn't focused on surviving." Severus watched as the others frowned slightly, but noticed that Filius was nodding in agreement.

 

"The others from his year are doing the same thing, even if not to the same level of improvement." The Head of Ravenclaw smiled at Severus. He left off the comment that peace seemed to be doing the Head of Slytherin a world of good as well - the Potions Master was reaching his full teaching potential at last.

 

"Is there anything else?" Minerva looked over the gathered faces, discerning that they were as done with this meeting as she was. "Then we're finished. Severus, if you would stay behind, please."

 

The others filed out of the room, and Severus waited to see what the Headmistress needed.

 

Minerva sighed lightly as she searched her Deputy's face. "Severus, the monitoring spell noted that Mr. Potter has had an inordinate number of detentions in your office this year, but they are not recorded in the logbook. There isn't even a record of him being assigned them."

 

Severus raised an eyebrow, wondering if she knew what she was implying. "Potter has been in my office this school year, but not to serve detention."

 

Her eyes widened. "Surely you are not harassing the boy still. I know that you have no real like for him, the students do talk about your treatment of him in the classroom, but that doesn't mean you can make him serve false detentions. I thought with the end of the war, your attitude towards the boy would have changed, warmed up some."

 

Warmed up? That was an understatement. It was a banked fire that he was doing his best to ignore.

 

"Minerva - I just said that he was not serving detentions. Potter has discovered that I am up and in my office early in the morning. He comes by to use the space so he will not disturb the others in his dorm. I allow him so he will not be wandering the castle and can stay out of trouble." He was glad that Minerva wasn't thinking that he was having an inappropriate relationship with Potter, but this was the opposite extreme.  _'And what does it say about your wants if you were worried that she would think that, Severus?'_  Shoving that sly thought away, he leaned back in his seat. ' _I am comfortable with him there, that is all. Just like at the hospital.'_

 

"So, what does Mr. Potter do in your office, Severus?"

Severus was sure that he was adding the suspicious overtones to her question now, but it still irritated him. An irritation he made sure to keep out of his voice, "You can check the monitoring spells if you wish. I grade papers and he studies his books. That might be why he is doing better in his classes."

 

Minerva pursed her lips."He could do that in the common room, or the library."

 

"Not the library at that time in the morning, Minerva, Irma isn't up yet. I don't know about the Gryffindor common room though. I have no reason to turn him away as long as he is quiet and working."

 

After another searching look, Minerva sent him away.

-o-o-o-o-

Harry gripped his broom handle tightly with both hands as he dived through the Fiendfyre and helped Malfoy clamber up behind him. Goyle was behind Ron as they sped towards the door. Hermione opened up a path through the blaze, and they were free of the room.

 

Instead of crashing to the floor as he remembered, Harry found himself suddenly alone on his broom in the dark sky above the castle, one of the Fiendfyre dragons still hot on his tail. With his heart lodged in his throat, he glanced over his shoulder as he dived and swerved, trying to escape the gaping, flaming jaws. When he turned back, the Whomping Willow was right before him.

 

Pulling hard on his broom, Harry shot up into the sky, hoping he would miss the swaying branches. Scorching air whooshed beneath him, and he looked down just in time to see the fire dragon dive into the tunnel the tree guarded. Instead of relief, stark fear flooded him.

 

' _The shack! It is going to the shack and Snape is there! I have to save Snape!'_

Leaning forward, Harry plastered himself to the broom handle as he raced onto Hogsmeade, hoping to reach the Shrieking Shack before the flames, half expecting to crash into the castle wards. He slowed down as he passed through unharmed.  _'The wards are down. Why are they down? Is it because of Voldemort?'_ The creak of a nearby tree pulled his attention to back to what was important. _'The fiendfyre! I have to get to Snape. Snape doesn't deserve to die. Not burned to a crisp, like Crabbe.'_

 

He sped on in the darkness, the night wind whipping through his hair. As soon as he spotted the rickety building, he dropped into a tight spiral, ending in a banking move that took him through a conveniently placed opened window. Flames shot up through the floor, engulfing the wall behind him and starting on the roof. Without giving a thought as to why the shack was large enough for him to fly in, Harry made it to the room where he had last seen the ex-Death Eater.

 

Snape was standing against the wall, one hand pressed against his throat, blood leaking around his pale fingers as flames surrounded around him. His black eyes meet Harry's through a gap in the dancing red orange fire.

 

Spiraling about on his broom, Harry tried to reach him, but the flames leapt between them. He turned sharply and tried again, racing towards Snape. The fyredragon reared up in front of him, jaws opened wide and behind it, Snape's terrified eyes was the last thing Harry saw...

 

Snapping up into a sitting position, Harry gasped for breath all the while looking about for the flames he knew had to be there. The inky darkness of the dorm met his eyes, and his loud pants filled his ears.  _'Snape... did he make it? Is he okay?'_

 

Still fired up with panic and adrenaline, Harry flung a robe over his sleep clothes, shoved his feet into his shoes, and bolted down to the dungeons.

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

Severus ran a critical eye over the cauldron that was bubbling away. He finally had a moment, no more than ten minutes, to breathe. He had been working on this potion since Poppy had tracked him down not long after supper. It was needed in the Infirmary as soon as possible. He released a sigh and rolled his shoulders, feeling tension drain from them. Yes, there was at least an hour left in the brewing, and anything would destroy his finicky creation, but he could take a moment to relax before the final push.

 

Sipping cold tea, not wanting to cast a warming charm near the cauldron, he started when the alarm on his office door signaled that someone was there.  _'Who would be here at this time of the night? Must be Poppy. I hope Miss Albany hasn't taken a turn for the worse.'_  Striding through the lab door, he expected to see the Healer already inside his office. There was no one so he crossed over to the door and pulled it open, his eyes widening as he looked down at Potter.

 

"Mr. Potter? What can I do for you at this time of night?" Severus searched the anxious, wide eyed face gazing up at him. It was filled with relief that he could not feel at that moment. He knew that the monitoring spell would record the fact that Potter had come to his office at two in the morning. All the suspicions that Minerva didn't have yet would start brewing in her mind. She was already reaching for a reason that they were spending so much time together.

 

Still gasping for breath from his headlong rush down to the dungeons, Harry scanned Snape's face, neck and hands with almost panicked eyes. There were no burn marks. He knew that there wouldn't be, but just seeing Snape standing there, unharmed, with that slightly puzzled look on his face made him feel so much better. He reached out a hand that trembled with relief, needing to touch the man, just to confirm he was truly there. "I had a horrible dream."

 

Severus stepped back and cut him off, knowing that everything that was said might be recorded. "Potter, Madam Pomfrey has a calming draught that you can have as well as a dreamless sleep potion."

 

He locked gazes with the surprised green eyes while jerking his head at two suits of amour standing in the hall a few feet away from his door, hoping the young man would understand.

 

Potter glanced over at the space before looking back at Snape, frowning in confusion. Then his eyes widened and he nodded before turning in that direction. "Yes, sir."

 

Severus watched as Potter moved to the spot he had indicated. He closed his office door and headed back to his lab to open another door and gestured for the young man to come through. This door was for emergency use and was invisible from the hall.

 

Harry searched the room, trying to get himself to calm down, taking in the bubbling cauldron, the ingredients neatly shelved, and equipment scattered about in some type of system that made no sense to him. He wondered why Snape was being secretive about meeting him, but he was sure there had to be a good reason. Snape never did anything without a reason.  _'Even if it is something as simple as not liking my face, but this feels like there is a bigger reason behind it.'_ Taking a deep breath of marigold and snail slime, he looked back at Snape. "You're alright."

 

Severus nodded slowly. "You sat with me most of the summer, you knew that."

 

Harry quickly shook his head and reached out once again. This time, his fingers wrapped around a solid arm. "I dreamed... I dreamed that I was back in the Room of Requirements with Ron and Hermione. We rescued Malfoy and Goyle, but then I was flying over the castle alone with a fire dragon from the Fiendfyre following me. It started burning the Shrieking Shack, and you were in it. I tried to save you - you were standing there, surrounded by flames and waiting for me to grab you. There was no way to get through and I woke up before I could save... you..."

 

Potter's voice was shaking, his green eyes moist behind his glasses, fingers clenching tightly on the black clad arm. "I had... I had... to see for certain."

 

Severus saw the remembered fear encompass Potter once again. Giving into his screaming instincts, he pulled the young man into his arms and held him tightly, offering him what comfort he could. "I am alive and well, Potter."

He felt Potter slump against him, shivering almost violently. At the back of his mind, a voice was screaming at him to release Potter at once, but it was drowned out by how good it felt to hold him. As the young man snuggled closer, trembling arms going around his back, the banked fire under Severus' skin sparked into life and spread, running wild like the cursed fire Potter had just talked about. Every place where their bodies touched was tingling in relief that bordered on excitement and the places that weren't were craving the feeling.

 

With one hand on Potter's back and the other buried in sweat dampened, unruly hair, Severus realized that the attraction that had started over the summer, the one that he had chalked up to the boy being his one regular visitor was still there -was stronger than he had originally thought. Now that it was free of its constraints, he could tell that he wanted far more than he could have at that moment, that he could ever have if the things went as they normally did. He had to lock these feelings back up, both for his own sanity as well as allowing him to keep this budding friendship.

 

Taking a deep breath of the familiar scent that he was fast becoming addicted to, he withdrew his arms, just slow enough to let Potter stand on his own two feet. Green eyes met his as Potter's head shot up. The brightness and confused longing in them was almost his downfall.

 

Stepping back, Severus gestured to the seats on the far side of the room where Albus used to sit to keep him company. "I have to work on my potion, but you are welcome to stay here until you are calmer. There is a calming draught in the cabinet near the chair, if you wish it, and tea in the pot."

 

He watched as Harry- no - Potter frowned, mouth opening as if to protest before thinking the better of it. Instead, he went over to the seats and flopped down. Turning sharply, Severus moved back to his cauldron, praying that he hadn't ruined it. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw he had just seconds to spare and quickly picked up the next ingredient.

 

The next hour was going to be intense.

Harry poured himself a cup of tea and looked for the sugar bowl, but didn't see it. Casting a quick look over at Snape, he realized that there was no way he was going to interrupt the man. Snape was stirring his potion, his face a study in concentration and wreathed in fumes. It was not the face of someone who would tolerate an inane question about sugar. Harry was surprised that he was even allowed to stay and wondered if it was because he was so shaken up. That had to be the only reason Snape had held him earlier.  _'I wonder if he actually comforts homesick kids in his House like this? I would have never thought that he knew how, but the way he was holding me earlier shows he does._ _'_

 

Sighing lightly, Harry sipped at his tea, frowning at the faintest taste of sugar instead of the expected bitterness of unsweetened tea.  _'T_ _here had to be sugar in the cup before I used it... which meant it was... Snape's.'_ A rush of awareness caught him completely off guard. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, he looked from the cup to the preoccupied man and back again. ' _Snape had put his lips on this cup! I wonder which part of the rim he drank from?'_  He blinked in surprise, finding himself more excited than disgusted at the thought. Surely he wasn't interested in Snape?

 

Jerking his eyes to the spot where he had cuddled in the arms of Hogwart's most fearsome teacher, he found himself relieving the warmth of the embrace. Not just because he wanted to be comforted, but because he wanted  _Snape_ to do the comforting. His gaze travelled over to where the man was brewing.  _'Those robes, they hide so much. His c_ _hest was solid and his arms strong. His hands w_ _ere warm and comforting. His eyes were...'_  A shiver ran up Harry's spine as he remembered the warmth that had radiated from those dark eyes. For once they had not appeared to be cold, black tunnels, but pools of melting dark chocolate.

 

Feeling his face grow hot, he quickly looked down at the teacup that had started this train of thought. He was tempted to put it down, but he was more tempted to finish his tea, knowing that he was drinking out of Snape's cup. Lifting the cup to his lips, he took his next sip.

 

He spent the next hour analyzing every move Snape made, watching the fluidity of his movement, how easy he made brewing look, even though Harry was positive that this wasn't a simple potion.

Severus placed the cooling vials into a carrying case with more care than was warranted. This last hour with Potter in his lab had felt far different than their mornings together.  _'It had nothing to do with the fact that he was watching me like a hawk and that I still want to kiss him.'_  Sighing, he realized that even his mental sarcasm wasn't helping.

 

He knew those green eyes were stuck to his person practically from the moment Potter had flopped into the seat. It wasn't the friendly watching Albus used to do, but an intense, dissecting look. One that was intent on figuring him out.  _'After that display when he came into the lab, he has every right to wonder. He is probably trying to figure out my intentions towards him. I know I treat him differently in company and in private. That has to be messing with his mind. He doesn't have to develop any suspicions about my attraction towards him, he has Miss Weasley to fill that role in his life.'_

 

Doing his best to lock up his emotions, he turned about to face the object of his affections. He tried not to notice the warmth and contemplation in Potter's face. "It is time to head back to your dorm, Potter. I have to deliver these to the Infirmary."

 

Harry nodded and put the empty teacup down on the small table with the teapot. "I'll see you later, Professor."

 

Severus' eyes shot to the teacup, a small jolt of excitement shooting through him as he realized that Potter had been using his cup. "Not first thing in the morning, Potter. It is already far too late to think about such an early rising. Get some more sleep." Keeping his tone professional was hard, but he thought he succeeded.

 

They stepped out of the lab, their eyes lingering on the other for just a moment longer than necessary before they went their separate ways.

 


	2. Studying

"Severus, Potter was recorded as being at your office door at two this morning."

 

Severus looked up from the very dark cup of tea he was carefully nursing to see the Headmistress frowning at him. Taking a long sip, he hoped that the caffeine would work quickly. This was not a conversation that he was ready to have yet. He had had too little sleep not to be snappy and defensive, and both of those actions could be interpreted in ways he didn't need them to be. He was glad that it was at least taking place in the staff room instead of in the Headmaster's Office or the Great Hall. "He had a nightmare last night."

 

Minerva's lips compressed together. "Why did he come see you?"

 

Severus suppressed the urge to shrug and took another long draught of tea. "By the look on his face, I would say that the dream included me in some form. He appeared relieved to see me standing there, and his gaze rested on my neck longer than anywhere else. I sent him to Poppy for a calming draught and then returned to the potion I was working on."

 

"Severus!" As if to lend credence to his words, Poppy stopped next to the chair near the fireplace, a look of surprised disapproval on her face. "What are you doing up? It is Saturday, you should be sleeping in."

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at the Healer. He had tried, but his brain turned on at six every morning, and he had given up trying to get back to sleep at six thirty. "How is Miss Albany?"

 

Minerva looked between the two, understanding dawning on her face as she waited to hear Poppy's answer.

 

"She is doing better, the potion is working just as you said it would. You pulled it off on your first attempt." Pride resonated through Poppy's words.

 

Severus quirked up one side of his lips. "There was plenty of incentive to do so. The amount of time it takes to brew and the numerous, complicated steps, were just two of them."

 

"When did you finish it last night? You should have woken me up before administering it."

 

"Right about three, and you are going to have to watch her today. I stayed the required hour and a half after she took it to watch for any averse reactions. There were none." Severus shifted his gaze to his empty teacup, wondering if he should ask for another, especially on an empty stomach. Maybe he should ask for something to eat as well.

 

Poppy sighed in relief. "Thank you, Severus. Mind you have a good long nap this afternoon to make up for last night." She went to talk to Hooch about one of the first years that had fallen hard during flying practice yesterday.

 

Severus just nodded and decided that another cup was just what he needed. He would ask for some toast with it. He could feel Minerva's suspicious glare relaxing once again. He was curious about what she was suspecting this time, but not enough to ask.

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

It was Monday morning before Harry found his way back to Snape's office. When he had woken up close to noon on Saturday, he had been embarrassed about how he had rushed to Snape's office just because he had a nightmare about the man.  _'But I found out something. Snape's eyes weren't as shuttered, he held me tightly, and didn't seem to want to let me go. And I kept drinking the tea despite knowing it was Snape's cup...'_  Setting his musings aside, he knocked on the office door and walked through when it opened.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

Harry saw Snape already behind his desk, his grading spread out across the top. "Good morning, Professor."

 

He crossed the room to his normal seat and smiled. His tea and porridge were already waiting for him. Pulling out his fourth year charms book, he settled down, aware that the routine had changed somewhat – Snape hadn't met him at the door, or served him his tea or breakfast, but Harry was still content.

 

He didn't forget about that night in the lab nor the subtle attraction between them when Snape held him, the only time those dark eyes had looked like melted chocolate. He watched Snape closely after that, hoping that no one would comment on it. It was then that he learned that it was expected for him to watch the Potions Master despite knowing his true role as spy. Hermione and Ron had sighed and told him that Snape might find it annoying, but Harry knew they thought it was just a habit he had yet to break.

 

Harry noticed Snape's eyes first, since they were the only part of the man that he could discern anything different. Those eyes were warmer in the mornings when they were alone in his office, but nothing like that night. Then he noticed that Snape made sure never to be close to him. Every morning, his porridge and tea were always on the table he now considered his by the time he arrived. In class, Snape stopped hovering over his cauldron, and actually stayed at arms' length. This put paid to all the accidental brushes that might have happened, just when Harry wanted them to. He wanted to know if he would still react to those touches the same way he did to being held. 

 

It was during breakfast the second morning of the Christmas holiday that Harry realized he was jealous. It hit when he noticed just how close the Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Morris, was sitting to Snape. The man's hand practically brushed the Potions Master's every time he reached for something. Cramming that jealousy behind a tight smile, Harry wished that he had agreed to go to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione.  _'But they weren't staying there. I didn't want the Weasleys to feel like that had to pay for me to travel to France with them, so I stayed.'_  Sighing, he glanced back up at the head table to see Professor Morris leaning close to Snape's ear, obviously whispering in the ear of the man he wanted to be close to.  _'I just w_ _ish Snape would_ _notice me outside of class or his office. But he doesn't even scold me in the halls anymore, much less nod in my direction.'_  Pushing his plate away, Harry left the Great Hall, doing his best to not show just how aggravated he felt.

 

Severus leaned away for Morris, wishing the man knew what personal space was. His subtle hints were not getting through, and he had promised Minerva that he wouldn't upset the new teachers, much less hex them. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Potter leaving the table, his plate only half finished.  _'He didn't stop by this morning. I wonder if the elves delivered his porridge to the tower.'_  He had noticed the many glances Potter gave him and the slight slump of the boy's shoulders as he left. ' _Confused. I knew that I was confusi_ _ng him with our private a_ _nd public interactions. But I can't ignore him in private, not when he is in my room...'_ The image of Potter in his private rooms rushed through his mind. They would be sitting on his sofa talking about whatever came out of Potter's mouth. Severus would pull that warm body close to his and Potter would snuggle into him before lifting his head up, obviously asking to be kissed. Before he could even imagine what those lips would feel like, Severus deliberately changed the wording in his own mind. ' _office. I don't ignore him in class, but the distance that I have to keep between us must be driving him crazy since we were closer at the beginning of the school year and even over the summer.'_

 

He had noticed Potter’s contemplative looks, the assessing stares, and the intense scrutiny that had been happening since the Lab Night. He also noticed just how close Miss Weasley stood next to Potter, and how Miss Granger was subtly working them together. If he was to have any hope of a possible friendship or more after Potter graduated, then he needed to keep his distance now and give the boy time to figure out his feelings.

 

When Morris' hand almost landed on his for the fifth time this morning, Severus pushed his chair away, leaving his plate mostly full. The fact that he had eaten as little as Potter was not lost on him. He would talk to Minerva this afternoon, he needed permission to hex the newest member of their staff or he was going to resort to poisoning.

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

Harry found the last several months had been a trial. Leaning back against the rock near the Black Lake, he let his attention wander instead of studying as Hermione had insisted that they do. He knew it was important, NEWTs were barely a week away, but this was important too. His feelings were not so confusing anymore, they were just complicated.

 

How did one manage to fall in love with the most acerbic man in the entire school especially when one hadn't even realized they were into the male gender?

 

After that morning during the holidays, Harry had slipped off to the Room of Requirement. He wanted to contemplate exactly what he was feeling and how that reflected on who he was and what he was doing. He had examined every little moment he could remember with Snape, starting with the very first time he saw the man. He came to the conclusion that he knew more about the Professor than any other student, and had since his fifth year, maybe longer. The man's true personality had been exacerbated during those war years, but Harry knew his was as well. The stress of war could bring out the worst of who you were.

 

That known, he also knew he liked, really liked, how Snape was when they were alone. The professor was pleasant if a bit guarded. Harry was still allowed into Snape's office every morning and could ask whatever questions he wanted - he might not get an answer but he could still ask. More importantly, he could talk about almost anything.  _'_ _All except my feelings. Well, specifically how I feel about him. It is this connection between us, that is off limits. It is so frustrating! If I even start to mention about that evening in his lab, I won't get any further than my knock on his door before I get the warning glare and the same statement – that he sent me off to see Pomfrey. There is somet_ _hing going on, and I don't know what it is. He isn't quite lying, but he will not let me mention the lab, and I haven't been back in there since.'_

 

Stretching slightly, he flipped the pages of his book, his eyes scanning his notes on the side more than reading the author's words. They made more sense to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Morris striding towards the castle from the front gates.  _'I wonder where he has been. At least he isn't around Snape.'_

 

Morris kept getting into Snape's personal space and that made Harry to want to hex the professor more than he had ever wanted to distrust Snape. He knew it was because his jealousy was getting the better of him. He had taken to ignoring the head table as much as he could during meals as well as not looking anywhere near Morris when he heard him about. It was the only acceptable thing he could do. He refused to glower and sulk, as both would display his feelings more than he cared too. His life was still in the Prophet, though not as much as it had been the summer, and he wanted his feelings to be private, to remain his alone.

 

Snapping the book closed, he leaned his head back against the rock, looking towards the Forbidden Forest. Privacy, that is what he wanted, except he wanted Snape to notice. He desperately wanted Snape to notice him as something more than a student. ' _The man was a spy, and was used to watching me . He has to notice that I care. He has to...'_ Taking a deep breath, he glanced over to see if either Ron or Hermione were watching him. A small grin popped out when he noticed that they had moved to the other side of the tree and their books were on the ground near them.  _'That might be the reason for the warm and cold behavior. He does notice me as something more than a student. It is almost as if there is a fine line that can't be crossed. If I try, Snape just backs up and redraws the line, keeping the distance between us in public and private different, b_ _ut at the same levels.' He shook his head at that confusing thought. 'The distance in private is the same, well he did make the distance between us greater aft_ _er the lab visit, and the distance in public never changed.'_  There, that was the crux of the matter. Snape put more distance - and a desk - between them when they were alone. The only time that distance decreased was when Harry approached Snape, and even then, he could feel Snape holding himself rigid.  _'But when I move close enough to ask a_ _question, his eyes warm up.'_

 

Realization dawning at last, Harry felt a slow smile curl his lips. Snape had noticed. Now what should he do about this? Or rather, what should they do?

 

Another movement caught his attention, dragging his gaze towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Snape was walking through the tree line, obviously about to enter the artificial twilight. Without further thought, Harry slipped his books into his satchel and crept after Snape, making sure no one noticed. He needed a few answers, and there was less chance of anyone hearing a thing in the Forest.

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

Severus knew the moment Potter joined him and that he should send his temptation away. Students were not allowed in the Forest without supervision, and he wasn't sure he wanted to take on the task of supervising Potter.  _'You've done it all year, what is the difference now?'_  Even as he asked himself the questions, he knew there was a big difference. There was no monitoring spell, no ghosts, no elves, students, or any other distractions about.  _'There is no way I can take him to the cave. Him alone with me, in a dark cave lit only by bioluminescent worms would not be a very smart thing. Distance is what we need, and no_ _flat surfaces nearby. I can always use a few more fu_ _ngi. The students mutilate them fast enough.'_

 

Changing the direction he was heading in, Severus led the young man deeper into the Forest than he had originally intended to go, the heavier foliage cutting out both the sunlight and summer heat. The two of them had been dancing about each other since last summer, but he was pretty sure that Potter had no clue as to why this dance was happening. This was the first opportunity that had arisen for him to explain it to Potter without fear of being found out, and he knew he could not waste it.

 

Moving with swift sure steps, Severus wound his way through the perpetual twilight and eventually made it to a small clearing, if you could call the tiny space between the trees that, where he cultivated a multitude of fungi. He waited for Potter to gather the courage to enter his space, crouching down and harvesting the mushrooms as he waited.

 

The barest crunch of dry leaves alerted him that his wait was over, but he didn't look up. Even here, the temptation of touching was there, of seeing if the signals that Potter had been sending his way were truly that of interest.  _'Best to keep both of our hands busy, and our focus on not cutting ourselves.'_ With that decision, he gestured towards the basket sitting on the ground near him.

 

"There is a spare knife in the basket." Severus almost cringed at the softness of his tone. It was very reminiscent of how his voice sounded at the beginning of the school year. An opening in his defenses. "I would like to have about half of that basket filled with wood ears."

 

He heard Potter stop behind him and crouch down to get the knife and basket. He tensed, every muscle in his back expecting, hoping that Potter would touch him, drag a hand up his back and rest on his shoulder as he stood up with the basket.

 

"Is there any special technique that I should use, Professor?"

Every instinct Severus had told him to turn about, to look into those green eyes that he knew were just behind him. Potter's voice was just behind his head. There was the faintest tremor to that softly spoken question, one he wanted to think had to do with their closeness, not with worrying if the mean Potions Professor was going to take points for being in the Forest, which was more likely.

 

Swallowing roughly, Severus tried to keep his tone as calm as he could.

 

"Like most things, cut fast and straight. Stay close to the bark, but do not take it with you." He wondered if Potter would understand that he was giving him permission to talk, to ask whatever he needed to, but carefully.

 

Harry scanned the tree trunks and roots and found the wood ears on an elder tree trunk near Snape. Taking the knife out of the basket, he started to harvest them. It was easier not to look at Snape as he asked his questions. "Professor, why is it you always prevent me from mentioning that night in your lab? Do you regret letting me in? Or... holding me that night?"  _'And almost kissing me?'_ The last part stayed locked behind his teeth.

 

Severus sat back on his heels, glad that Potter continued to call him by his title. It was keeping him grounded in reality, which at this moment meant that he had to keep his hands to himself. Carefully working a mushroom button out of the leaf litter, he smiled as an entire clump came out with the one he was working on. The smile came out in his tone.

 

"I do not regret it, Potter." The startling pleasure he had felt at that moment rushed through him again, setting his body alight with the want to do it again. He had refused to think about it consciously since then, but the feeling had started creeping into his dreams at night, leading to embarrassing outcomes at times. Turning his head, he finally looked up as Potter cut a wood ear off the elder tree and dropped it carefully into the basket.

 

Their eyes locked over the basket. Harry soaked in the warmth that was radiating out of the dark eyes. Taking a half step forward, he stopped when Snape moved the same distance back.

 

Severus forced himself not to break the eye contact. Potter had to know that this was serious, and Severus was sure that the boy could read the conviction in his eyes. "Relationships between Professors and students are supposed to be professional. We have been dancing about that professional line most of the year, Potter. McGonagall noticed that you've been in my office on a regular basis and has been questioning me about that since the beginning of the school year."

 

Harry's mouth opened in an 'o' of realization before he turned slightly to slash at the next wood ear, almost cutting the tree instead since he was still watching Snape. He was fed up with people wanting to know what he was doing all the time. "I was just studying!"

 

Severus watched the knife slice through the fungus, its arc ending before it could cut Potter. "Yes, that is all you were doing. She suspected that I was giving you unwarranted and undocumented detentions."

 

Harry turned back to Snape and stared at him wide eyed. "If they were undocumented, how did she know I was even there?"

 

Sighing, Severus turned the knife over in his hands as he focused on Potter's puzzled expression. "All professor offices are monitored with wards to show the comings and goings of students. It is to help record the detentions and their durations. At one time, there was a vocal component on the monitoring spell, and I am unsure if it was added back when the castle was warded again. When you showed up at my door at two in the morning, it recorded the time you arrived and the time you left."

 

Harry's eyes widened even further. Had he accidentally put Snape back under scrutiny by his need to check on the man? "I didn't leave until almost three. McGonagall... what did she say? I'm surprised that she didn't stop my visits all together."

 

Severus smirked lightly as he answered, "The charm noted that you never entered the office and left after a brief moment of conversation. It also recorded that I went back into my private lab just seconds after you left."

 

Harry laughed then, a sound of delight. "Yes, that is why you are the Head of Slytherin, and a spy to boot."

 

Dropping into a crouch next to Snape, he propped a shoulder against the tree. "In other words, they have no idea that I was in your lab? There are no monitoring charms there, are there? And if I mentioned it in your office, if there is a vocal component, then I would destroy whatever story you told her to keep her from thinking the wrong thing." Harry leaned forward, his face scant inches from Snape's. "How close... how close were we to actually making it a true concern?"

 

Severus froze for a moment, the invitation in Potter's face clearer than it had been the entire school year, and that face far too close for his comfort. He shifted slightly, putting a few needed inches between them even as the remembered warmth of Potter's body in his arms made his skin tingle. "Too close, Potter, too close. I will not make that mistake again. I cannot."

 

Harry studied the razor sharp tension in Snape's shoulders and the way those long fingers were clasped tightly about the knife handle. Then he looked into those dark eyes, the same molten chocolate he remembered. His heart started to pound; Snape was definitely still interested. Just as much as he was. "Is there a possibility when I am out of school?"

 

Severus closed his eyes against the note of hope in Potter's voice, his heart giving a pang. "Why me, Potter? There are plenty of others out there who would be thrilled to receive your affections."

  
 

Harry stared at Snape for a long moment, wondering how much he should say. Moving back, he leaned over a root and started to pick some shelf fungi near him.

 

A small handful of fungi trickled into the basket as he finally answered. "I don't know, Snape, I just know that you are..." Harry took a deep breath before plunging on, "the one I am attracted to. I would like to see where it will go."

 

He couldn't admit that he thought he was in love with him in the end. He didn't want to scare Snape off.

 

Severus shook his head. "Potter, you have chased Miss Chang and Miss Weasley during your school years here, but never once have I seen you focus on someone of your own gender. Also, Miss Weasley is still there, side by side with you. Are you truly certain that you are ready to explore what you think is between us?"

 

Harry didn't think as his hand shot out and slipped around the back of Snape's neck, the knife it was holding hitting the ground between them. He then leaned forward, closing the gap between them to a couple of inches again. Staring into those surprised eyes, he said slowly and clearly, "I have invested far more time thinking about you than I ever did about them. I feel more excitement, more attraction when I am close to you than I do with them. Ginny is only there because we are all in the same classes. Ron and Hermione are there as well."

 

Severus bit back the gasp that tried to escape the moment he felt of Harry's skin on his. The warmth of that one hand was like a spark falling on dry tinder. Gripping the handle of his knife in one hand and a poor hapless mushroom he had just picked up in the other, he thought through what Harry had just revealed while doing his best to ignore the fires burning down his spine.

 

Drawing a deep breath, Severus searched the serious expression as he wondered if what he was about to do was wise. "I'll give you my home address after you graduate. You can contact me whenever you feel ready. If you are ever ready."

 

"I am ready now, Professor," Harry insisted, his fingertips caressing the back of Severus' neck as he closed the distance until it was the barest fraction of an inch.

 

Swallowing hard, Severus shifted backwards to dislodge that persuasive hand. "After you've graduated," he repeated.

 

Picking up the basket, he stood up on legs that weren't completely steady and faced Harry – no, Potter, who stood up as well. "You should head back. You do know how to get out, don't you?"

 

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. He turned around to scan the woods before giving Snape a sheepish look.

 

With a sigh that was almost a smile, Severus led him to the outer edge of the Forest before heading back in to collect his glow worms. He had done all he could under the circumstances. Now, they had to get through graduation, then it was up to Harry.


	3. Baby Steps

Harry growled under his breath as he watched another student do exactly what he couldn’t. If he had tried to do what that fifth year had done, dart close to the Potions Professor as he bolted into the Great Hall, Severus would have moved back and left at least a foot of space between them. It would tell everyone that was watching that Snape didn’t want to take a chance of being touched by him.

 

Harry wasn’t jealous of the other students, not really. No, he was frustrated because unlike them, he did want to touch Severus. He had started to crave those almost brushes ever since that day in the Forest when he had touched the skin on the back of Severus’ neck. It had been invitingly warm and he was desperate to know if the rest of him was as well.

 

Straightening his shoulders, Harry walked towards where Severus was watching the students enter the Great Hall, obviously monitoring something. Looking closer at his face, Harry suspected that Severus was enjoying how the other students likely thought he was there just to terrify them. His suspicions were cemented when he saw those black eyes light up at the cringing student that just brushed the Potions Master’s robes.

 

When his steps had him well within arms reach, he noted the stiffening of Severus’ shoulders. _‘I should move on, I shouldn’t get any closer. I shouldn’t brush those dark robes as I pass through the door like that third year just did.’_ No matter how sound the advice he gave himself was, his steps continued on their intended course.

 

As he dodged through the door, mere inches from Severus, he felt fingertips ghost over his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t dare look back, just made a beeline for the Gryffindor table and sat down near Ron and Hermione.

 

“What is Snape watching for?” Harry glanced between his two friends, sure that one of them had heard something.

  
Ron leaned closer to him and Hermione cast a quick look about before she did as well. “One of the younger years took a sample of their practice potion out of the lab. I don’t know what they were brewing, but Snape is being extra cautious, so I would check the food and watch the Hall.”

 

The other two nodded and turned to keep a wary eye around them, focusing mainly on their house since they knew just how impetuous Gryffindors could be. When the other eighth year Gryffindors joined them, they passed on the warning. Not one of them wanted Snape to be mad at them, the year had been going too well so far and the Potions Professor had been treating their house fairly for the first time in memory.

 

Ron straightened up and made eye contact with the members of the DA and with Malfoy, who was still the leader of Slytherin. It didn’t take much to call the eighth year leaders of all the houses to a quick meeting at the Gryffindor table.

 

“Snape is concerned about the potion made by the third years.” Ron raised his eyebrows at Malfoy, hoping the blond could enlighten them to why. Despite being a git, the Slytherin did know his potions.

 

Malfoy nodded. “The Enlargement Potion - one of the third years was studying it last night. It contains a number of ingredients that if ingested or inhaled, can be toxic.”

 

“The Enlargement Potion? What color is it and how will we know it is being used?” Hannah asked, frowning. “I can’t remember it clearly.” She turned to watch the next wave of students come through the door.

 

“It is a pale blue, and it smells like roses. Whoever has it will most likely try and use it as a perfume.” Malfoy watched as the group nodded.   
  
“We’ll keep an eye out.” Padma also scanned the room before looking back at the group. “We should head back to our tables and send out a quiet warning to those who can help.”

 

The group dispersed and Harry watched as the warning discreetly travel the tables. He felt Severus’ gaze on him and knew that the Professor had witnessed their meeting. _‘_ _He’s probably wondering just what trouble we are getting into. I hope he doesn’t think we put the guilty students up to it.’_

 

It was halfway through lunch that a third year from each house table was discovered with a small atomizer bottle filled with a light blue potion. The leaders had them confiscated just before the guilty third years could spray the potion into the air.

 

As Severus watched the eighth years collected the atomizers, he tucked his wand back into his robes. _‘That must have been what the meeting was about.’_ Pride for the eighth years warmed his heart. They had matured and knew when something was dangerous. He stood up and silence immediately fell, every face was turned to him. “Miss Diggly, Mr. Thompkins, Miss Quagmire, and Mr. Ulster you have each earned a week’s worth of detention with Mr. Filch starting tonight. Mr. Potter, Miss Patil, Miss Abbot, and Mr. Malfoy, bring me the atomizers.”

 

He walked to the edge of the dais as he watched the students brought him the potion. _‘I_ _shouldn’t have called Potter... not after that stunt he pulled at the door. I really shouldn’t reward him for getting so temptingly close. Now I am just making an excuse to be close to him, just as much as the one that he used so well earlier.’_

 

Severus accepted the bottles carefully from each student and if his fingers slid over the back of Potter’s hand as he took the one the Gryffindor held, no one batted an eye. Taking a moment to make sure that each bottle held the correct potion, he nodded to the four leaders of the houses. “Well done. Twenty points to each house for the attention and response of the eighth years.”

 

It was to an absolutely silent Great Hall that he returned to the High Table.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Now that NEWTs were over, Severus was ready to just relax in his lab and forget that the world, Morris, and emotions that ran riot existed. Unfortunately, there were still classes for the younger years and meals to get through.

 

That morning before Potter arrived for his usual visit, Severus had placed a scrap of parchment scribbled with his Spinner's End address on the table with the tea. He wasn’t sure when he would have a chance to give it to Potter after graduation, at least one that wouldn’t be noticed. The crowds that would be around the boy would be thick and close.

 

Since Potter didn't have anything left to study, he had talked instead, babbling about future plans and whatever else crossed his mind with one obvious exception. Severus could tell by the surreptitious glances from those bright green eyes that the boy wanted to ask about the house behind that bit of parchment tucked into his pocket. The hard part was that Severus found himself wanting the conversation. He wanted to talk about the kitchen and how the faucet dripped no matter what he did, and the plants he planned to grow in the tiny garden out front and the stairs behind the bookshelf.  _'It’s not that I want to tell him all about the house, but that I want to talk to him as he does me. As equals_ _.'_

 

Sipping his tea in the Great Hall, Severus watched as Potter chatted with the other Gryffindors. Harry's eyes met his just as Morris leaned in close to Severus for the fourth time that morning. The jealousy that flashed through those green eyes made what Severus was about to do worth it. He would tell Harry all about it when they met up at Spinner's End.

 

Ignoring the fact that he had used 'when' instead of 'if', Severus leaned towards Morris, keeping his face a mask of politeness no matter how repulsive the man was. The idiot wasn't interested in him sexually, he just had no clue about personal space. That was what Minerva assured Severus as she told him point blank that hexing another professor was not allowed. He refrained from telling her his other option.

 

Seemingly paying close attention to whatever Morris was babbling about, something about how toasters were such a wonderful invention, he carefully laced the man's drink. He then leaned back in his seat and watched in satisfaction as the man finished his glass. Morris would not have any problem with keeping his distance from anyone today, considering just how paranoid he was about to be.

 

Dismissing him, Severus focused on his Slytherins as they headed out for their first class. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Harry walking out with Miss Weasley just a touch too close for comfort. It seemed as if Miss Granger was pushing her that way.

 

A bolt of jealousy shot through Severus, and for just a moment, a completely fleshed out plan for the removal of both young ladies, oneworthy of his previously assumed allegiance, appeared in his mind. Dismissing it just as fast as it popped up, he headed off to class. He had nothing to be jealous of, not until Harry showed up after graduation.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

Harry refrained from glaring at Morris as the man once again leaned into Severus' personal space. He had been doing his best not to watch the High Table, but he felt even more possessive of Severus this morning after having received the address that was even now burning a hole in his pocket, begging him to go find that place. That feeling had him watching the High Table once again. He did try to be subtle about it, but he had caught Morris in Severus’ space, the space he wanted to be in, twice now. Twice more than he was permitted. He knew that Morris had no reason and no encouragement to stray so close. If anything, Severus discouraged Morris more than he did Harry.

 

When Harry’s gaze met Severus', the gleam in those dark eyes had him paying closer attention to what was happening. He saw Severus' hand pass over the other professor's glass and immediately remembered the threat the man had given him in his fourth year. Despite that less than pleasant memory, he grinned, wondering just what Severus had given Morris.

  
 

"Harry, let's go out near the lake." Hermione stood up, for once with no books in her arms. "I want to enjoy the fresh air. Once the school year ends, I’m going to have very few days of leisure."

 

"Okay." Harry cast one last curious look at the High Table, hoping to see what Severus did to Morris. The man looked normal. "Let's go."

 

As the seventh and eighth year Gryffindors headed out the doors, Harry felt a glare bite into his back the very moment Ginny's shoulder brushed his. Giving her an apologetic look, he widened the space between them, hoping that Severus wouldn't poison her and treasuring the bit of warmth that curled in his abdomen. Severus was as jealous of Ginny as Harry himself was of Morris!

 

By the time they settled outside on the grass, Harry decided it was way past time to straighten things up between him and Ginny. It was a good time to let Hermione know as well, though he was a tad worried on how Ron would take the news.

 

"Ginny? I know that we were dating, and that you expect us to get back together, but..."

 

Ginny seemed to sag a bit as she stared at him. "But you don't think we will actually work?"

 

Harry shook his head with a regretful smile, aware that Ron and Hermione’s eyes had widened. He continued, hoping to stave off Ron’s undoubtedly furious response. "I'm sorry."

 

Ginny frowned at she digested Harry’s news. "So, I am not obliged to be with you, and you are not obliged to get back with me?"

 

"You're not?" Hermione asked, looking from Ginny to Harry and sounding confused. “I thought you both wanted to be together still.”

 

Ron searched Ginny's face before looking at Harry's. He decided to see what was about to happen instead of losing his temper and rushing in without knowing all the facts. He had learned that the hard way after running out on his two best friends last year, just when they needed him most.

 

Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder as he nodded at Ginny who gave a big sigh and then a smile.

 

"Good! That means I am free to date Terry now," she said and grinned at Harry.

 

"Terry Boot?" Ron asked, also looking from his younger sister to Harry and sounding just as confused as Hermione.

 

Patting Ron’s shoulder now, Harry grinned back at Ginny, feeling a huge weight fall from him. "Yeah... so you want to go out with Terry?"

 

Ginny's eyes gleamed. "To start with."

 

**o-o-o-o**

Harry walked down the hall, watching the students make their way cautiously out of the corridor that led to the Muggle Studies classroom. Sliding into the nearest alcove, he hoped to get a clue as to what Severus had done to the Muggle Studies Professor.

 

"He was totally weird."

 

"I wonder what happened. I've never seen him so jumpy."

 

"Yeah, normally he goes on and on about some silly Muggle contraption. He did start talking about something called a toaster, but the moment Grace shifted a bit in her chair, he jumped a foot in the air and almost pulled his wand on her."

 

"I know! That was scary! Do you think we should tell another Professor?"

 

The negative reply was barely heard as the third years wandered around the corner, heading to the Great Hall.

 

Harry moved further into the niche when he spotted Professor Morris come down the hall. The man's eyes were darting back and forth, looking exactly as Harry was positive he, Hermione and Ron had looked like as they sneaked about last year.

 

Making sure to trail behind the man carefully, Harry spotted Severus watching from the dungeon stairs. He caught the Potions Master's attention and raised an inquiring eyebrow. All he received was a smirk.  _'So, that is what he did. I wonder where Morris will sit at lunch?'_

 

With a large smile, he spun about and headed for the Great Hall, feeling another weight fall from his shoulders. This was going to be an interesting show, for he was positive that Severus wasn't going to leave the man in peace this time.

 

By the end of lunch, Harry was proved right. He watched a panicky looking Morris jumping up and leaving the table before Severus, his heart glowing with happiness.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

Graduation for the seventh and eighth years came and went with about as much fanfare as Mrs. Weasley could fit into it. The Wizarding world seemed to be doing its best to accommodate her desire for a large celebration to mark the graduation of her last two children, and even the Minister of Magic decided to attend the ceremony at Hogwarts together with the press.

 

There hadn’t been a moment for either Harry or Severus to get near each other. The press didn’t think they had anything to talk to each other about, much less have their faces in the same picture. The Ministry officials also had them separated because they had locked each one into different boxes, different images that needed to be presented separately.

 

All in all, it had led to a frustrating day. Harry was happy to escape to Grimmauld Place the moment he was able to slip off by himself so that he could make it to an Apparation zone.

 

Two days later, he was still wandering about Grimmauld Place, looking for something to do. He was bored. It wasn’t the first summer he had been bored, but he had thought that he would have something productive to do this year. Last year he had visited Severus at St. Mungo’s and helped to rebuild Hogwarts, the ones before that he didn’t want to think of too hard. He couldn’t call on Hermione and Ron to come alleviate his boredom either. Hermione was off studying about plants and their native habitats, which he had thought would be Neville’s field. Ron was working with George at the shop to make a bit of money to help pay for the flat Harry and Ron were planning on renting once they started their Auror training.

 

Harry found himself rattling about the dark, depressing rooms, wondering just what he should do now that he had received his acceptance letter for the Auror Training Program. There was no way he was going to be heading out into the Wizarding world just yet; he wanted the furor about his graduation to die down before doing that.

 

“I need something to do, something that I can do here until I can go to Severus’. Why does he have to be trapped at Hogwarts doing end year reports and checking on potion ingredients stock? Why does he have to be there longer than we do? I want to see him now!” He looked about the too dark room and sighed, wondering how to occupy his time while waiting. _‘Dark... I can study up on the Dark Arts. I know that the library upstairs would have a lot of advanced information on that.’_

 

He strode off to the library and pulled down a collection of books, attempting to find the most basic ones there to start with. He knew that those would be just about where they had left off in the DA, at least he hoped so. Since he was going to face who knew what once he started training, he decided to be as well prepared as possible, and that meant knowing was how to counter every dark curse he could.

 

The rest of the week passed slowly. Too slowly in Harry's opinion. He marked the days off on his calendar, waiting impatiently for the date that Severus had written on the slip of parchment with the address to arrive. Some days he was content to study, though the books he had discovered were definitely above the level they had stopped at in the DA. Other days he moped about, getting under Kreacher’s feet as he wandered about listlessly.

 

The night before Severus was due to start his summer vacation, Harry picked out his best outfit, wondering if he needed Muggle or Wizarding clothes. Deciding that Muggle would work in both instances, he found his best pair of jeans and a good looking sage green shirt. He had to track down his trainers, which had somehow ended up in the front hall near the troll leg.

 

Settling under the covers, Harry wondered what to talk about once he met Severus. He wanted to talk about the books he was reading, get Severus’ input on what he should focus on and possibly see if he wouldn’t mind explaining some of the more archaic references. One thing he was positive he was going to tell Severus was that although he was no longer having nightmares, he missed him sorely and still wanted to see him on a daily basis.

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Early the next morning found Severus already up and puttering about in his kitchen. He watched the sun crest the horizon as he filled his kettle, ignoring the dripping faucet in favour of casting Aguamenti. Putting the kettle on, he looked over his calendar and saw that he was brewing this morning and revising lesson plans in the afternoon. He did hope his plans would be changed by Potter, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. It was only the first morning that he said he would be home.

 

The knock on his front door caught him off guard and he set down the teapot harder than he meant to.

 

‘ _Potter… it has to be him.’_

 

Taking a few moments to calm himself, Severus filled the teapot before going to answer the knock.

 

The sight of Potter standing on his front stoop in a nice green shirt and jeans set his heart pounding again, happiness and hope spreading through him in equal measure. He kept his tone pleasant and inviting, hiding his excitement the best he could. “Potter.”

 

“Snape.” Harry searched that familiar face, his heart thudding in his chest as he looked for permission to be here as well as an invitation in. Severus had implied that he would be. He smiled as the man stepped back and waved his arm in a gesture of welcome.

 

As soon as he closed the front door, Severus gave a small smile. “It is Severus, now.”

 

Harry’s smile widened. “I’m Harry, then.”

 

Severus nodded once before heading back to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. “Are you coming, Harry?”

 

Looking at everything he could, Harry followed him. “This is a two up two down, isn’t it?”

 

Severus set the teapot and breakfast on the table. He smiled as they fell into their usual pattern of conversation. “It is. It has been remodeled over the years - the cellar finished into a potions lab, the attic is now a storage room, the back built up to add space to the master bedroom, and the bathroom remodeled out of the small third bedroom that was in the middle on the second level - it has more space than the average terrace house.”

 

Harry sat down and reached for the teapot, amazed at how welcoming the house felt, more than Grimmauld Place and far more than Privet Drive. “Did you do all the work yourself?”

 

Severus smiled. “Magic, applied judicially, can do wonders. Most of the changes were interior, and the exterior ones were done in a manner that the Muggles didn’t notice.”

 

Leaning back in his chair, Severus supposed it was a good thing he had had a week to think of how he wanted to further his relationship with Harry if given the chance. Without the constant low feeling of jealousy and irritation provided by Miss Weasley, he had been able to think clearly.

 

What both he and Harry needed now was time. Time for him to strip off his layers of masks and walls, and time for Harry to see and learn the real Severus Snape and decide if that was who he wanted to be with.

 

Now was the time to begin.

 

First, Severus had to make sure Harry understood this. There was no longer any need to leave the boy in the dark, and lots of reasons not too. Catching and holding Harry's attention, he started in. “I don’t think we need to rush into this. I know that you said that you were ready to pursue this relationship, and that you coming here confirms this, but I think we need to take it slow.”

 

“Severus, I don’t...” Harry stopped when Severus held up a hand.

 

“Let me finish, and then you can have your say, okay?” When Harry nodded, Severus continued. “You know me as an unequal. We’ve had a Professor/Student relationship for many years, most of them were spent with dislike colouring our emotions. Last summer was one of the few times that we had a relationship approaching equality, but even then I kept the line between us. I would like the chance for us to get to know each other better. For me to learn how to accept your opinion and your actions, and for you to learn how I am when I am not your Professor, to see what I am without the masks I have worn for years. Once we have achieved both, we can move this relationship forward.”

 

He stopped and nodded towards Harry.

 

Leaning forward until his elbows rested on the table, Harry studied the face that was watching him. It was then that he noticed that it wasn’t blank. There was a soft smile quirking up the edges of those thin lips, and the corners of those dark eyes were slightly crinkled. Yes, he did have many things to learn about Severus. “Okay, I’ll go along with this. We take the time to treat each other as equals, as partners.”

 

He let a smile out at the warming of Severus’ eyes at the ‘Partners’ idea.

 

‘Partners, that’s right. That is what we need to learn to be if this is going to work.’ He gestured to the bowls. “Thank you. After breakfast, I’ll give you a tour of the house.”

 

Harry applied himself to his porridge and fruit and decided that he would ask for Severus’ help with the counter curses later. Learning about the man himself was far more interesting than musty books, and that would be exactly what walking about the house would allow him to do.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

That visit had started their usual meetings once again.

 

Severus was glad that Harry came in the mornings since that was when he had some free time, and there was no real temptation to move their physical relationship any further than the ‘getting to know you’ stage. They were both comfortable with this stage and it was working for Severus. He knew it was crucial for Harry to view him as an equal before they took this even one step further. He didn’t think he would be able to handle a break up once he knew just how delectable Harry tasted; it was bad enough knowing just how the young man felt in his arms.

 

It was late in the evening a week later that Severus was startled by a quiet knock, one that was barely audible. If he hadn't been in the living room out front, he would never have heard it. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Harry on his doorstep, the street lamp behind him making it hard to pick out his features. The only one that stood out were his eyes, wide and anxious.

 

Severus wondered if the nightmares had returned even though they had been meeting daily now. He barely refrained from pulling the boy through the door. Instead, he stepped back and waved Harry in. “Harry, welcome.”

 

Harry stepped through the door, glad that Severus hadn’t been busy, or was already in bed. Slumping down onto the sofa, he basked in the presence of his love. He just needed to be around him for a moment before heading home. It would keep the nightmares away.

 

Severus lowered himself onto the sofa next to Harry and carefully slipped an arm about his shoulders. Chaste touches like this were all he had allowed them this past week. “What happened?”

 

Harry shook his head before sighing. “A bunch of us met at Neville’s house. Everyone was there that could be. Reminiscing, stories, and mutterings of blame happened.”

 

He looked up into the thoughtful dark eyes watching him. “I know that it isn’t my fault. I did listen to what you said last summer, but it brought up all the old fears and memories, and polished their edges.”

 

Severus ran his free hand down Harry's arm and took note of the worried green eyes. There was no way he could leave Harry to deal with those demons alone. “You shall stay in the guest room tonight. I’ll find you something to wear to bed and tomorrow at least, until you can make it home to change.”

 

Harry blinked and a small smile slipped onto his face. “I didn't expect that. I’ll go home, I just needed to see you for a moment first.”

 

Severus shook his head as he pulled Harry more firmly into his arms. “I would be more comfortable if you stayed here tonight.”

 

Snuggling into the warm chest, Harry inhaled deeply and nodded. “Then I’ll stay.”

 

Severus felt his breath catch as Harry’s hair brushed against his neck. ‘ _One wee_ _k, Severus. It has only_ _been a week. You should give this a bit longer before acting. No matter what he thinks, he doesn’t know enough to decide.’_ Taking a moment longer to savour the feeling of Harry in his arms, Severus finally let him go. “I’ll show you up.”

 

Harry followed Severus up the stairs, wondering just what it was going to feel like sleeping in the man’s night clothes and wearing his clothes in the morning. _‘Think of it later, when you are in bed. I agreed to wait on anything else, but I’m not sure just how much more time I can take to get to know him any better.’_

 

He waited at the door of the master bedroom and took the night shirt, jeans and shirt offered to him by Severus. They wished each other goodnight before Harry slipped into the guest room, which he recognized from their Occlumency lessons back in his fifth year. Dropping the stuff on the bed, he headed off to the restroom and found a new toothbrush on the shelf, still in its plastic casing.

 

He finished his nightly clean up and headed back to guest room to change clothes. Taking off his clothes, he pulled on the nightshirt and immediately found himself surrounded by Severus’ scent, so familiar now after being held against that solid chest by those long arms. Groaning softly, he fell into bed. _‘How am I supposed to sleep like this? I won’t have any nightma_ _res simply because the_ _morning won’t come fast enough.’_

 

Even as those thoughts passed through his mind, Harry curled up and rested his head on one arm while the other hugged the pillow close. He turned his face into the arm sleeve and let the scent of Severus fill him. Eyes drifting shut, the world faded away as he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Severus rolled out of bed and tried to think of what was different this morning. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he realized what it was. Harry was _here_ – sleeping in _his_ clothes – in _his_ old bed. Groaning, Severus ran a hand down his chest and over his hip to rest on his thigh as thoughts of what Harry could have been doing in that nightshirt hardened him. He headed to the shower to handle his new issue.

 

A bit later, he headed downstairs, wondering if Harry was up yet and what he would like for breakfast. He was sure that Harry didn’t like porridge as much as he did. ‘ _Maybe some bacon and eggs this morning.’_ He stopped short when he walked into the kitchen and spotted the object of his thoughts starting a pot of tea.

 

The jeans fitted better than he had hoped, better than the shirt, at least. Both were too long on Harry, the jeans legs were cuffed up and the shirt’s shoulder seams were hanging just below the shoulders, but the shirt was tucked in and showed how well the jeans clung to those trim hips and neat bottom. The issue that Severus had just dealt with in the shower tried to make its presence known again.

 

Crossing the room, he pulled Harry back against him. “Good morning, Harry.”

 

Harry pushed back into Severus before turning about and grinning up at him. “Good morning, Severus. Will you teach me how ...”

 

Threading his fingers through the messy black hair, Severus gave into his desires, pressing his lips to those smiling ones and cutting off whatever Harry was saying. He watched those green eyes widen and then drift close, but fought to keep his own eyes open, wanting to see every change of expression on Harry's face.

 

Working his fingers deeper into the mop of shower wet hair, he felt the silky strands caress his fingertips. Tingles raced from his fingers to his arms, bringing naughty images of how that hair would feel brushing his inner thighs and other, more delicate places of his anatomy. The lips he was kissing were softer than the hair, and even more electrifying.

 

Crowding Harry backwards until he was pressed against the counter, Severus ran his tongue over those lips, gently asking for more. The moment they parted, he slipped his tongue in and groaned as the taste of Harry mixed with minty toothpaste washed over his tastebuds. His eyes finally closed.

 

The kiss ended when both of them were out of breath. As he lifted his head, Severus knew that they would not be going back over that line. Tracing a finger down Harry’s flushed cheek **,** he smiled down into the shining green eyes. “Will you stay here? You can have the room as your own.”

 

The words had slipped out without his permission. He froze, his heart skipping a beat as he waited for Harry's reaction.

 

Harry’s eyes had widened the instant he heard the question he had been hoping for since the first morning he walked into the house, but had not expected to hear for months. That it came after such a mind blowing wonderful kiss made it extra special. Wrapping his arms around Severus’ chest, he smiled up at him. “Yes, I’ll stay. I’ll get my things right after breakfast.”

 

Severus exhaled in relief and rested his forehead against Harry’s. “And what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes, bacon, eggs?”

 

‘Pancakes, but I get to help make them.”

 

Harry was still smiling when Severus released him. Learning to make porridge would have to wait for another morning.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Harry looked over the fridge for a free magnet, the calendar he had purchased while he was out running, jogging more like, dangling from his hand. He finally spotted one holding a page of expired coupons on the side. Knowing that Severus would not mind, he tossed the coupons into the rubbish bin and used the magnet to hang his calendar next to Severus.

 

Stepping back, he admired their schedules side by side. Over the past four days he had learned to appreciate Severus’ calendar. It always let him know where he could find the Potions Master. That was why he had made his own, that way Severus would know where he was. It had been a concern when he headed out this morning.

 

Over the last several days, Harry had adjusted to living at Spinner’s End, enjoying the quiet, cleaning up what he could and cooking. Most of all, he had enjoyed knowing that he was not alone. Today, he had reached his limit of finding something to do, all the cleaning was starting to remind him too much of the summers at the Dursleys’. He decided that he needed to prepare for his Auror training that was to begin in the autumn, so he elected to exercise in the mornings and renew his studies of the Dark Arts and their counters in the afternoons. _‘At least I packed those books from Grimmauld Place._ ’

 

Harry almost jumped when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him into the owner’s chest.

 

“I see. That is where you were this morning.” Severus glanced at the activities that Harry had put on his calendar. “Where did you go for your exercise?”

 

Harry turned his head and reached up so that he could place a soft kiss on the nearest bit of exposed skin he could reach, Severus’ jawline. “Not that far. I’m not in as good a shape as I need to be.”

 

Severus ran his hand down the front of Harry's sweat dampened t-shirt until it reached his hips and then turned him about to face him. Harry’s shape felt fine to him. “Since I finished early, why don’t you show me where you’ve been and I’ll show you the other safe places to go.”

 

Searching the dark eyes for a moment, Harry grinned. “And where not to go?”

 

Letting Harry go, Severus laughed softly as he shrugged off his robes and dropped them over the back of a chair. “You will find them well enough on your own. Just make sure to carry your wand with you when you head out.”

 

Harry blinked and did his best not to stare. He had never heard Severus laugh before, but it was a wonderful sound, rich and warm like thick velvet. Add to that the way Severus looked in that pale blue shirt and fitted dark trousers, and he was stunned for a moment.

 

Severus looked back over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Are you coming?”

 

Pulling himself together and pushing away the thought of doing just that, but in a different manner, Harry followed him out the door. “I went to the right.”

 

Turning in that direction, Severus waited for Harry to fall into step with him. He wanted to introduce his neighborhood to the young man.

 

Harry noticed the people staring at them as they walked down the street, their faces showing interest as well as caution. By time they walked the first block, he was ready to bet that Severus was as unapproachable here as he was at Hogwarts. It didn’t take too long for them to reach the corner he had turned around at. “I stopped here.”

 

Severus nodded and continued on. “You missed seeing the park.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened when he realized what park Severus was talking about. It had to be the one that his mum and Severus played at when they were younger. In less than five minutes, they were there. Harry could see the repainted swing set as well as an old merry-go-round and an equally old sand box. He started when he felt a hand on his elbow, directing him through the running children.

 

A few moments later, they were walking down a wooded path to a rushing river. Severus didn’t speak until they were walking on a small sandy strip next to the bank. “Always make sure you are able to defend yourself if you come down here.”

 

“The river had to be nice to play in when you were young.” Images of Severus splashing in the water rushed through Harry's mind, but they were dispelled with a head shake from his companion.

 

“The water... you could smell it all the way up to the house, and it wasn’t a good smell. The environmentalists finally succeeded in getting it cleaned up.”

 

Turning slightly, he directed Harry up another small path.

 

Harry looked about the neighborhood that Severus had brought them to. It was obviously more influential than the one that Severus lived in and one step down from Privet Drive. Unlike Severus’ terraced house, these houses, though close together, had tiny strips of grass between them. Severus’ home only had a small patch of lawn in front and just enough room for a compact and well organized garden in the back.

 

“That house there on the right, the second one from the end of the street. That was your Mother’s house growing up.”

 

Harry immediately sought out the house in question and stared at it. He tried to imagine his Mum and Aunt Petunia living there as children, playing on these streets and smelling the river.

 

Severus waited patiently for Harry to take in all he could before heading down the street towards Spinner’s End. Harry fell in step with him, his eyes bright with questions, but he remained quiet until they were nearer to home. “Why was she at that park? Surely there were better ones in that area of town?”

 

Severus looked at Harry for a moment before answering. “Petunia was interested in one of the boys there. Primary school girl crush. He went to school with her, and they would meet at the park on occasions. That is what Lily told me.”

 

He nodded to a restaurant just before they passed it. “Let’s get some lunch here.”

 

Harry stared at it, and then looked at Severus. “I didn’t bring my wallet.”

 

When Severus pushed him in the door with a quiet “I’m paying”, a slow smile curled Harry’s lips. It was a date.

 

They were sat at a small table for two near the back of the restaurant, and the waiter left a basket of bread on the table after he took their drink orders.

 

Severus nibbled on a piece of bread that he had dipped into the garlic infused olive oil next to the bread basket. “What are you planning on studying in the afternoon?”

 

Harry watched as Severus dipped another torn part of his bread into the oil before taking a piece of bread and trying it himself. “Um-m. That is good.”

 

At Severus’ raised eyebrow, he grinned and leaned forward, focusing completely on his date. “I’m trying to make sure I have all the basics and a touch more before I start ... Uni. Especially since the class that would have helped the most kept changing teachers.” He knew that Severus would understand what he was referring to.

 

Severus nodded slowly. He could understand why Harry wanted to study up on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry might have defeated Voldemort, but that didn’t make him invincible and he knew it. Instead, it had made him realize he needed to be prepared to face whatever was coming in his chosen career. “The bookshelf in the front corner, near the window, is completely filled with books on the subject. The least complex are on the lower shelves. The higher you go up, the more complicated they become. You can use any of them.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll check them out then.” Harry hoped that they were filled with margin notes written by Severus. If it was anything like the potions book, then he knew they would be helpful.

 

Their food arrived shortly afterwards, and the conversation turned to the neighborhood, Severus filling Harry in on the history along with which places to avoid when wandering the area. Harry inquired about the must see locations and laughed when Severus told him he had already seen them all.

 

In the past, Severus would have said that the best thing to see here was the way out, but to his surprise, he didn’t feel as if that was true anymore. A smile slipped out as he took in the happy face across the table from him. ‘ _It must be because Harry is here now.’_

 

After they left the restaurant, they stopped to pick up Harry a notebook so that he could fill it with his questions and thoughts as he studied.

 

On the way home, Harry watched Severus out of the corner of his eye, his heart light and contented, and his body starting to simmer with a familiar longing. This entire afternoon had all the hallmarks of a date. They had gone walking together, ate in a restaurant, and then gone shopping. Sure, they were all mundane things – the first was a walk around the neighborhood, the second was lunch out, and the third was a notebook to help him with his studies – but they were doing them together and Severus had initiated each step of their date.

 

The only thing they hadn’t done was hold hands as they walked, and that wasn’t really needed since they were walking close enough that their shoulders and hands brushed on occasion. Over the last school year Harry had learned to treasure any contact that Severus allowed.

 

Still, his Gryffindor impulse and the way he felt right now had him turning about and kissing Severus as soon as the front door was closed. What type of date _didn’t_ end with a kiss? The bag containing the book hit the floor as Harry slid one hand through Severus’ hair and the other one ran down the pale blue shirt to rest on the well displayed hips that he had been discreetly eyeing the entire walk.

 

Severus felt his breath catch when the kiss started and the warmth of the hand on his hip soaked through the fabric of his trousers to catch his skin on fire. Leaning back against the front door, he pulled Harry to him and felt his control slip when their bodies fitted oh so neatly together. He wanted... no, he _needed_ this. He had waited for a year and he was tired of waiting!

 

He wrapped his arms around Harry, one hand curling about the boy’s hip while the other stroked slowly up and down his back. Thrusting his hips forward, he felt more than heard the moan vibrating against his lips. Pulling back out of the kiss, Severus kissed his way to Harry’s ear and then down his neck, relishing the faint salty tang on the warm skin. He was rewarded by the feel of slim hips rocking into him. Using his knee to part those toned thighs, he bent his legs a little and pressed his rapidly forming erection to Harry’s. He was rewarded with a gasp before Harry used his grip on Severus’ hips to pull them as close together as possible.

 

Severus took those opened lips in another, deeper kiss, thrusting his tongue into Harry’s mouth and twining around the one he found there, muffling the moans and gasps that were trying to escape both of them. His hands slipped around Harry’s waist and dipped lower, clamping onto those taut buttocks.

 

Mouths fused together, they started rocking their hips. It was a bit awkward at first until they found their rhythm and then they were panting into the kiss, urging each other on without words as the heat between them flared and built, fingers gripping tight enough to cause bruises.

 

Their orgasms were as sudden as Harry’s decision to end their date with a kiss, crashing over them almost before they knew how close they were. Their frantic kisses finally ended when they cried out, clinging onto each other as they rode out the delicious convulsions, so much more satisfying for having come together.

 

Several long and blissful moments passed in each other’s arms before reality intruded. Severus’ eyes snapped open to find himself leaning against the door, hands still clamped on Harry’s behind and the boy slumped on him.

 

Mortification started to set in. This was not the way to introduce Harry to the pleasures that they could bring each other. He didn’t care if it was his own introduction to it; he was the older of the two and didn’t expect all the romance and fluff that should accompany a first, but Harry was still young and sure to be more idealistic on how such things should happen.

 

Flushed red with embarrassment especially when he felt the sticky mess inside his trousers, Severus jerked his hands off of that tempting bottom and straightened up, pushing Harry upright as well. He didn’t dare look at Harry as he brushed past him and headed for the stairwell. “I’m going to clean up and then I will be in my lab,” he muttered, fleeing as fast as he could without seeming to.

 

Harry watched as Severus headed up the stairs towards the rooms before he sank to the floor, his legs still trembling a bit. He couldn’t believe that his simple ‘end of date’ kiss had led to this! No wonder Severus had fled. It was farther than he was willing to go. Harry tipped his head back to look up at the ceiling, listening to Severus move about. _‘Maybe it wasn’t that he didn’t want to, maybe it is because of the way it happened. Severus has always been in control, but he wasn’t here. Neither was I. Maybe he i_ _s just em_ _barrassed about how desire and want took over and rushed us.’_

 

Leaning back against the wall, he pulled his legs up, ignoring the mess cooling inside his trackpants. _‘A mess... oh what a wonderful mess.’_ A goofy smile filled his face, and for a moment he relieved the feeling of soft lips, gripping warm fingers, and the hot hardness pressed against him. It wasn’t perfect, they were up against the front door and fumbling a bit, but it was even better for that. Perfect would mean that Severus had control, that everything was thought through and planned. No, this was definitely better than perfect because he had made Severus Snape lose control in a good way.

 

Listening closely, he heard Severus leave the restroom and close the door of the master bedroom. Knowing that he wouldn’t cross paths with the embarrassed, for surely that was what it was, man, Harry headed up the stairs to get cleaned up as well. There was nothing he could do at that moment but let Severus have the space he wanted.

 

Not much later, he was settled at the coffee table, his books from Grimmauld Place and some from Severus’ shelf stacked near him. His new notebook was flipped open to the first sheet and his pen was in his hand. He had some studying to do.

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

Severus sliced the mandrake root carefully into small cubes and then dropped them gently into the boiling cauldron.

 

‘ _How can I face Harry after that? I ran. I lost control and then I ran, like a -’_ He didn’t want to finish that thought. He watched as the potion turned from a soft velvety green to an angry red. This particular change always made him think that the mandrakes didn’t appreciate the dicing and boiling. Shaking that thought out of his head, he returned to his previous ones. _‘Maybe... maybe Harry will understand. He knows just how much I hate losing control, he should after all this time. But to run away instead of apologising...’_

 

Pressing his lips together, he poured three ounces of coconut oil into the potion, watching it as the angry red settled into a rich calm red, his thoughts taking a similar turn.

 

‘ _Maybe there is nothing to apologize for. Maybe he will like knowing that he is one of the very few that can cause me to lose control, to cause me to run.’_ Setting aside the feelings of embarrassment, he decided to play it by ear when he saw Harry next.

 

-o-o-o-o

 

Harry looked up when he felt gentle fingers running through his hair, pulling him out of his book. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Severus was reading his notebook over his shoulder while he continued playing with his hair. “I have some questions, if you are willing to help me.”

 

Severus looked into the earnest green eyes and felt his embarrassment, his uncertainty over earlier, melt away. He could tell that Harry had already moved past the awkwardness, and he refused to hold onto his. Sliding his hand down to cup the back of Harry's head, he tilted it to just the right angle and dropped a soft kiss on the slightly parted lips. “Come into the kitchen and ask them to me as I prepare dinner. I’ll either tell you the answer, or where to find it.”

 

‘ _Oh. He is definitely over his embarrassment by now.’_ Grinning, Harry gathered his notebook and made it to the kitchen before Severus.

 

As he rattled off his questions, he was pleased to find that Severus didn’t hide behind his sarcastic mask like he had been half afraid the man would. Instead, Severus had allowed his uncertainty to show on his face. That, more than anything else, showed Harry just how vested he was in this relationship.

 

Jotting down the answers that came his way, he was not surprised that most of them were in the form of book titles. After filling a page, he took a break from his questions and set the table while Severus brought the spaghetti and salad over. Food was served and the conversation moved back to his studies, but they also discussed the potions that Severus was brewing.

 

Reaching across the table, Harry lightly rested his hand on Severus’ free one just as he had wanted to do during lunch. Severus shot him a surprised look before turning his hand palm up and lacing his fingers through Harry's. With a shared smile, they continued eating, but their hands stayed like that through the rest of the meal.

 

That evening marked the beginning of a new routine where Harry exercised in the mornings and studied the Defense books in the afternoons. He would ask Severus any questions he had and jot down the answers while helping to preparing dinner. Other far more pleasant additions included good morning and goodnight kisses and hugs, and occasional hand holding while having dinner and sitting on the sofa afterward.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Harry looked through the cupboards and pantry before checking the fridge. His shopping list was soon made, and all he needed to know was if Severus needed anything special from the store before he headed out. Taking the stairs two at a time, he jumped the last several and landed with a thump right in front of Severus’ lab door. A quick series of raps was the only warning he gave before opening the door and poking his head around it. “Hey Severus...”

 

A plopping sound followed quickly by a muffled curse and followed even more quickly by a vanishing spell were all the warnings Harry got that he had done something very, very wrong.

 

“Potter! How _dare_ you barge into my lab like this?! Ruined!” Severus glared at Harry, teeth bared and fingers curling into fists at his sides. “I was working on that all morning! It. Is. Ruined!”

 

Harry felt his jaw loosen as he looked over at the now sparkling clean cauldron. His attention was jerked back towards Severus who stalked menacingly across the room. Backing out into the hall, Harry wondered if he should draw his wand just in case, but Severus stopped at the doorway, his hands clenching the side of the lab door.

 

“ _Get. Out!_ ” he snarled before the lab door slammed shut, the sound reverberating through the entire house.

 

Stunned, Harry stood there and stared at the door, fear warring with anger inside him. Yes, he was at fault for not waiting for Severus’ permission to enter, but he had done that same thing three times already this week and that wasn’t counting the rest of the time he had been here.

 

“Out? He wants me to get out, does he?”

 

Spinning on his heel, he stormed up the stairs and into the living room. He turned sharply and headed for his room to pack up and give Severus just what he wanted, but stopped when he reached the foot of the stairs. Sighing heavily, he leaned back against the wall and stared at the other one blankly. _‘He was in a temper. He will regret what he said later. Or did he just mean to get out of his lab, but not the house? There is always that possibility.’_

 

Biting his bottom lip for a moment, Harry nodded to himself. He would not let this drive him away. Severus wanted him to learn about him. Well, he already knew the man had a temper. Now he was going to learn how to stand up to it and not flee. Then he was going to learn how Severus reacted to that.

 

With that decided, Harry walked back to the dining room and picked up his list. He was going shopping. Smirking a bit as he walked out the front door, he hoped that Severus would accept this as him obeying the direct order to get out.

 

He was, but he was also coming back.

 

_-o-o-o-o-_

 

Severus braced his hands on the top of his prep table, his glare digging into the wood while he listened with all his might. Under his anger, fear was building fast, as fast as his heart was thumping now. He had told – no, shouted at Harry to get out.

 

Would the boy listen for the first time since Severus had known him?

 

Straining his ears, Severus heard an angry tread cross the floor only to stop. Did Harry go up the stairs? He hadn’t heard the fourth one from the top protest a heavy tread as it usually did. You never heard it if you walked normal, but if you stormed up the stairs, it would squeak. He finally heard the shushing of a gentle, soft tread crossing the floor to the dining room and then it went to the door. The sound of the outer door almost didn’t reach his straining ears.

 

Severus slumped over until his forehead touched the table. His eyes were burning and he was shaking all over, his heart pounding with dread.

 

Harry had left.

 


	4. By Leaps and Bounds

Harry took a bit longer than he normally would at the store as the scene from the lab played over and over in his head. There had to be a way to prevent it from happening again. Some way that didn’t include him never going into Severus’ lab again- that was one big no in his book. He refused to be cut out of one part of Severus’ life, especially such a large and important part.

 

It was the sign outside of the restroom that gave him the idea. The sign showed everyone that at that moment, the restroom was being cleaned and to enter with care or use a different one. All they needed to do was to make a sign to hang on the outside of Severus’ lab door to warn that more care was needed when entering.

 

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry headed home with a lighter heart. He had a solution, one he was sure that Severus would accept.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Severus didn't know how long he stayed like that, bent over his worktable, trapped in bitter regret and misery. Eventually, he straightened up and ignored the twinge of protest his back gave. Looking at the cauldron, he sighed. He needed to start the potion over again, and he might as well start now as he had nothing better to do for the rest of the day... or the rest of the summer.

 

He was so immersed in the recreation of the potions that he didn’t hear the front door open and close. He took the time to work his way through his notes and made the small tweaks he had considered along the way the first time. Lunchtime came and passed unnoticed. When mid-afternoon arrived and his stomach growled in hunger, he still didn’t want to emerge from his lab. To do so was to face what he had done, what his temper had succeeded in doing.

 

‘ _I am going to have to face the rest of the house sometime. It is my fault, and it isn’t going to change.’_

 

Heaving a large sigh, Severus opened the lab door and headed up the stairs. As he walked into living room, he automatically glanced over at the sitting area, expecting to see Harry curled up on the floor. He barely ever saw him on the sofa.

 

The living room was empty. Pain shot through Severus again, a sharp spear that stabbed him through the chest. Swallowing heavily, he shook his head to dislodge the image. This was his fault, what he had expected to happen the moment Harry learned enough about him. His temper, the part that Harry had faced more times than he could count, had ruined his life once again.

 

Turning away from the sitting area, Severus headed towards the kitchen, hoping there was something worth cooking in there. He froze once he reached the doorway.

 

There, sitting at the table with books scattered about and his notebook opened, was Harry.

 

Harry looked up and stared at the look of complete shock on Severus’ face. Drawing a breath, he garnered his courage to get through the next several moments. He was sure everything would be easier after that.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining your potion this morning,” he began and stopped at the upraised hand.

 

Severus’ chest was a riot of emotions. He lowered his hand, distantly noting that it was trembling. He was amazed that Harry had come back and even more amazed that he was apologizing when he had done nothing wrong. "You've come through that door in the same manner more times than I can count right now. I shouldn't have lost my temper that quickly. It is I who should be sorry, and I am."

 

It was Harry's turn to look shocked. Then he snorted lightly and smiled. "You said I was to learn about you. I guess you were right, but you know your temper is one thing I am already familiar with. I never, ever expected you to apologize though.”

 

There was a brief silence as they stared at each other before Harry gave a hopeful smile. “So... are we letting this go?"

 

When Severus nodded, Harry’s smile widened and he waved him towards a seat. “I brought home take-out for lunch and put yours under a warming charm. It should still be good.”

 

Severus sat down slowly and opened the box of steaming fish and chips. Cancelling the charm, he popped a chip in his mouth, and savoured the flavour that was only found from his favorite shop down the road. “We need to find a way to not have this repeated. Learn from our mistakes.”

 

“Of course. I was thinking we needed a sign to put on the outside of the door so that I would know I have to be careful entering. Or maybe you could write it on your calendar that you are going to be working on complicated potions that day.”

 

Severus nodded again, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it earlier. Then again, he had never had someone stay with him after he started Hogwarts. Wormtail didn’t count as someone. “That sounds like it would be a good idea, the sign one.”

 

Harry smiled happily. “I’ll make one up later.”

 

Severus watched Harry work as he ate, trying to understand what was going through the young man’s mind. As he finished the last of the fish, he caught curious green eyes peeping at him as if asking him what he wanted.

 

“Why did you stay?” The question was quieter than the turn of a page. Severus wasn’t even sure if Harry heard him.

 

Harry closed the book and leaned forward. “Because you were mad, and mad people don’t always mean what they say permanently. Also, you could have easily meant for me to get out of the lab and not the entire house.”  
  
Standing up, he came around the table and crouched down until he was eye level with Severus. “If either of those were true, I couldn’t give up. I want to be here too much to let your temper run me off.”

 

He leaned forward and rested his hand on the table next to Severus’ arm as he looked deep into those dark eyes, hoping that they would turn to the molten chocolate he loved to see. “I don’t want to lose you...” - seeing those dark eyes widen and warm, Harry gathered the last bit of his courage and leaned forward, his lips barely a fraction of an inch from Severus’ - “... because I love you.” His words fanned the soft lips that he kissed before Severus could respond.

 

Severus felt his world tilt sideways as if he was falling. That was the only way he could describe the feelings rushing through him at that moment. Harry loved him. Even with his temper and general nasty disposition, Harry still said he loved him.

 

Wrapping his arm around the warm body leaning into him, he pulled Harry up and onto his lap, deepening the kiss. Trailing hands, fingers digging into fabric, and thighs pressed against each other were the perfect accompaniment to the emotions churning inside him, giving him the courage to speak when their lips finally parted. “I don’t want – I _can’t_ lose you either, Harry... I love you, too.”

 

Harry swallowed hard as he heard those words, words he doubted would ever be said to him, at least this earnestly. He stared into Severus’ dark eyes for a moment longer before he was dragged into another soul-searing kiss.

 

When they broke apart this time, panting, Harry leaned his forehead against Severus’, his fingers flexing on the shoulders under them and his whole body throbbing with desire. “Please... I know what you told me when I first came here, but can we take this further? I want you - all of you. _Please_. _Please_ want me – all of me, too.”

 

A shudder of need raced through Severus. “Yes, I want all of you, too. We can take this as far as you want, but not here. We should actually make it to a bedroom this time.”

 

Beaming, Harry hopped off of Severus’ lap and pulled him to his feet. Pulling that dark head down, he enjoyed another long, deep kiss before pulling them both towards the stairs. It only took a moment to reach the top and then Severus pushed Harry towards the master bedroom, letting his hand trail down the sturdy back to rest on the curve of his bottom.

 

Harry flashed him a smile as he opened the door and peered about the room, taking in all the little details that were scattered about before his eyes locked onto the large, neatly made bed. Kicking his shoes off near the door, he caught sight of Severus doing the same.

 

Turning about, he reached up to the top button on Severus’ shirt. His pulse rocketed even higher as he realized he was going to get to see more of Severus. Slowly each button came undone, revealing the pale skin beneath.

 

When Severus started undoing his buttons in turn, Harry saw those dark eyes turn into the melted chocolate he loved to see as each bit of his skin was revealed. Harry shrugged off his own shirt before gently pushing Severus’ off his shoulders. His eyes roamed over the lightly scarred chest, taking in the smattering of black hair and the two brown nipples on either side.

 

“Beautiful,” he breathed.

 

Severus didn’t think that that word described his chest or indeed any part of him, but it certainly fitted Harry’s broader one, especially the two pink nipples that had been hidden out of sight up until now. Leaning in, he kissed Harry deeply as he let his hands explore that wonderful expanse of skin and muscle. A shiver ran through him as Harry's hands returned the favour, hot palms coasting up his back and over his shoulder blades leaving behind cravings for more.

 

Walking backwards, Severus pulled Harry towards the bed and sat down. A groan left him when Harry pushed him back, his weight pressing Severus into the mattress.

 

Harry pushed up and looked down, his passion bright eyes raking over Severus. He leaned his weight on one hand, the other caressing the muscles on that pale, scarred neck and then lower to the dusky buds that were begging to be touched. Carefully running a fingertip over the hardening tips, Harry smiled when Severus’ breath caught and he arched up into his touch. He slid down that long, lean body, wringing a groan from both of them as their bare chests and clothed erections suffered the delicious friction.

 

Feeling bolder now, Harry started worrying one brown nipple between his fingers while he licked and sucked on the other, enjoying the taste. He felt Severus’ fingers scrabbling across his back before falling onto the covers. Amazement shot through Harry, amazement at how much power he had over this strong man, but in the next moment, his breath whooshed out as he was tumbled onto his back.

 

Severus explored his chest in turn, lips and tongue tracing Harry’s ribs while long fingers traced leisurely circles around his stiffened nipples. Harry’s breath caught when one hand moved down and rested on the button of his trousers. Questioning dark eyes lifted to meet his, the hand waiting for permission.

 

“Remember, we are going only as far as you want to go, Harry.”

 

Harry stared up at him, knowing his nervousness was written on his face.

 

‘ _Do I want this to go further? Can I handle it... this is pretty intense as it is. I did tell him we were going as far as he wanted.’_ Swallowing hard, Harry lifted a hand and traced Severus’ cheekbones. “As far as you want, that is as far as I want.”

 

The button slipped out of its hole and the zipper slid down. Harry tensed with both excitement and trepidation. Every other thought fled his mind as those clever fingers ghosted over his exposed pants and then a heavy palm ran down his entire length through the fabric. In the time it took Harry to gasp his pleasure, his trousers and pants were removed and dark, appreciative eyes were taking in his eager, exposed flesh.

 

When Severus’ hand moved to touch his thighs, Harry stopped him by shifting and resting his hand on Severus’ belt. “May I?”

 

At the silent nod, Harry sat up and stripped him slowly of the rest of his clothes. He pulled Severus’ pants off, letting his fingertips graze over the long, hard shaft that had caught his attention. It was like touching silk, the skin sleek and warm. Wrapping his fingers around it, he dragged them up firmly from root to tip, his gaze shooting up to Severus’ face when a loud moan resounded. Before he could finish the second stroke, Severus had tumbled him onto his back again.

 

Severus wrapped his hand around Harry’s substantial erection and stroked it in turn, smiling as Harry’s hips bucked off the bed, a small cry escaping his lips. Sliding down until he was between those firm thighs, he looked up at Harry’s face. “Can I mouth you?”

 

At Harry’s gasping yes, Severus licked the tip of the weeping erection in his hand and discovered he enjoyed the flavour as much as any other he had tasted on Harry. Going slowly, he took more and more into his mouth, savouring Harry’s gasps and moans along with the taste that was flooding his mouth, using his arms to keep the bucking hips in place.

 

Either he was good at this or Harry was closer to the edge than he realised, but the young man’s sudden orgasm – signaled only by a sharp gasp and the sudden tensing of his body – caught Severus by surprise. Swallowing the hot fluid that spilled into his mouth, he lifted his head to watch Harry fall loose-limbed back onto the bed, chest heaving. He crawled back up and settled down next to the younger man. “Good?”

 

Half-hooded green eyes looked at him for a long moment before Harry answered. “Let me show you.”

 

Before Severus could comprehend what those words meant, Harry had scrambled to sit up and Severus felt his shaft being surrounded by that same hot hand once more. Soft lips pressed against his leaking tip, causing fire to explode through his entire body before collecting in a tight spiral in his lower abdomen.

 

Severus shuddered, his mouth falling open as his throbbing length was submerged in moist heat. He stared down at that messy head in his lap as Harry pleasured him with his mouth, torn between wanting to voice a protest and praying that he wouldn’t stop. When a warm palm gently massaged his sac, he hung grimly onto his control, breathing through his mouth and keeping his hips as still as he could… until curious fingers stroked the sensitive skin behind his sac and applied careful pressure. The sharp burst of pleasure that shot from there straight into the coiled spiral was too much and Severus came with a hoarse shout.

 

Harry choked and sputtered a bit when Severus exploded in his mouth, but it was worth swallowing every bitter drop when he looked up and saw the lax, blissful expression on the man’s flushed face. He managed to lick him clean before trembling arms reached down to tug him upward.

 

“Was this going too far for you?” Severus asked, still breathing heavily.

 

Harry licked his lips and smiled before shaking his head. They had both lost control again in a way, but Severus hadn’t run away this time.

 

“No, but this is further than I’ve ever gone before,” he admitted quietly. “What about you, was this going too far?”

 

Severus shook his head.

 

“No, but this is also further than I have ever gone before,” he replied before he could change his mind. He found himself holding his breath when those green eyes widened in surprise and released it in relief only when Harry gave a pleased smile and nod.

 

The kiss that followed was a quick peck on the lips and then Severus was tucking both of them under the covers. Deciding that a well deserved nap was in order, Harry yawned and snuggled down next to Severus, his eyes already drifting shut.

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Since that afternoon, Harry moved out of the guest room and the rest of the way into the house.

 

The days passed into weeks with a quiet rhythm established between them. Waking up beside each other and having breakfast together before starting their morning activity; Harry running and Severus brewing. They would break for lunch together before doing their afternoon activity; Severus lesson planning or writing articles while Harry studied. After dinner, the rest of the evening was spent enjoying each other’s company.

 

The level of physical intimacy between them increased as the days passed and soon, the blowjobs were later enhanced by tentative fingerings. That eventually gave way, with mutual consent, to mind blowing penetrations and coming deep inside each other.

 

This comfortable pattern was periodically disrupted by meetings. Severus sometimes had to head into Hogwarts to meet with Minerva while Harry went to see his friends. These meetings were penciled in on their respective calendars.

 

They were three quarters of the way through the summer when Harry headed out the door to meet up with Ron after dinner. A lingering kiss before he left was his apology for breaking the routine, and a promise to make it up later.

 

Severus watched as Harry walked off. Tonight might just be a long one; the last time he had met up with Weasley, Harry hadn’t made it home until the wee hours of the morning.

 

Knowing he wouldn’t change what happened, nor what was to come, Severus headed into the kitchen to wash up after dinner. He then walked back to the sitting room, found a good book on the shelf and settled down with it in his chair near the fireplace.

 

He was so lost in the book that he barely noted Harry coming into the room. He marked his spot when Harry leaned against his chair and looked up. “How was Mr. Weasley?”

 

Severus focused on Harry's face, looking for any signs of discontent. _‘Sometimes meeting his friends doesn’t end well. The night that started Harry’s stay at our house was a prime example.’_ He stared up into the rich green eyes as he realized what he had just thought. Spinner’s End wasn’t just his anymore, it was theirs, whether Harry knew it or not.

 

Harry reveled in the attention focused completely on him. It was an attention that he was quickly becoming addicted to, unlike that of the Wizarding public. “He is fine - enjoying his independence.”

 

Severus noted the slightly off tone Harry used. A quick glance at the clock on the mantelpiece showed that Harry was home far earlier than he thought he would be. Just what happened at this meeting? Was Harry regretting moving in and wished to have more time to become his own person? “You are not enjoying yours?”

 

Running a finger down a pale cheek, Harry grinned at him. “I’m not independent.”

 

‘ _Not independent? Of course he is. He is of age, able to make his own decisions. Surely he doesn’t think that I am his guardian. That would put an end to our relationship faster than anything, even him turning into Voldemort. I refuse to be a substitute parent.’_ He narrowed his eyes, hoping that Harry would get the message loud and clear that this was a non-negotiable. “I am not your guardian, Harry. You are _not_ my dependent.”

 

Harry took in Severus’ expression before dropping a kiss onto the upturned face. He needed to reassure his lover that he most certainly did not perceive him that way. “No, I’m interdependent. At least I think we are.”

 

‘ _Interdependent?’_ Severus turned the word over in his mind, looking at their relationship from the beginning till now. Yes, he had come to depend on Harry's visits while trapped in St. Mungo’s. He was far more regular a visitor than Minerva and the other teachers as well as more entertaining. He was hands down more welcome than the ministry workers who came to talk to him, especially the aurors. When Severus went back to Hogwarts to prepare for the next term, he had pushed away the empty feeling. He always felt like something was missing while he was there, so it wasn’t unusual. When Harry came that first morning though, it disappeared. He knew that was the reason he didn’t send the Gryffindor away, he treasured that feeling of being complete. That feeling had magnified since Harry moved in this summer. He also could tell that Harry depended on his presence and enjoyed his company every day.

 

A slow, warm smile curved Severus’ lips. “We are.”

 

He pulled Harry into his lap and proceeded to kiss him soundly, showing just how much he needed him there.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

Severus was already waking up, which was why the owl wasn’t hexed as it landed on the headboard. Removing its letter, he shooed the bird away. He would track it down at Hogwarts later and give it a treat.

 

A rustle from the other side of the bed made him look down at Harry. The pre-dawn light picked out the ends of that untidy black hair and highlighted those sculpted cheekbones, and Severus admired how the light showed off the slender form next to him. Sitting up carefully so as not to disturb Harry, he opened the letter and angled it into a weak ray of sunlight so he could read it.

 

‘ _Minerva had to send this out late last night.’_ Sighing lightly, he looked down just in time to catch green eyes fluttering open.

 

“Morning, Severus.” Harry rolled over and slid his leg over Severus as he snuggled his head into his lover’s chest. The parchment caught his attention. “Who is writing this early?”

 

Running his fingers through the sleep tangled hair, Severus dropped the note onto the covers. “Minerva has called a meeting, a whole day of meetings, and they are to start at breakfast.”

 

“So, you are having breakfast there?” Harry picked up the note and scanned it. “Do you often have unscheduled meetings?” Since it hadn’t happened this summer, Harry figured it might be an exception instead of a rule.

 

“No, not normally.” Severus plucked the parchment out of unresisting fingers. “What are your plans for the day?”

 

“Same old thing. You don’t have to be there till breakfast time, right?” As Severus nodded, Harry pulled him into a kiss. Giving as much as he was given, Severus was happy not to have to change their morning routine.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Severus strode across the grounds, heading for Hogwarts as the sun finished cresting over the castle. It was as he walked that familiar path thinking of the morning he had just spent with Harry that he realized that summer was coming to an end, and with it his time with Harry. _‘I’m coming back h_ _ere and he is going to be in Auror training_ _. We are going to be apart just as we have gotten together. How are we going to handle this?’_

 

Unease curled around his heart and a stone settled in his gut. He didn’t want to be apart from Harry; he was used to their routine now and had adjusted very quickly to someone sleeping next to him. He _needed_ Harry to be with him. His brain ran in circles trying to figure out how to continue this relationship while he was teaching. No matter how he looked at it he couldn’t see a way to mesh his schedule with Harry’s.

 

Stopping for a moment, he breathed deeply and tried to quell the panicked feeling that was trying to take over him. He had to think of this logically. They might be interdependent, but they both could handle being independent for a while.

 

‘ _Maybe a year apart wouldn’t be a bad idea. It would gi_ _ve Harry a chance to g_ _et out and experience the world, to cement that he truly wants to be with me. That no one else will catch his eye. I can wait.’_ Severus knew that he was rationalizing this to himself, but it had worked before, it would hopefully work again. Ignoring the fact that Hogwarts was much smaller than the world and Harry had still seen him every day during his final year, Severus squared his shoulders and continued on towards the castle. _‘If this doesn’t end us, then I am asking Minerva to let Harry move in. I know that it hasn’t happened in Hogwarts’ history, but it isn’t against the rules, either. I have to talk to Harry about this.’_

 

Pushing the outer doors open, he headed for the Great Hall, mentally switching gears to prepare for the upcoming meetings.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Harry stopped at the kitchen door, watching Severus for a moment. He could see the tension in the broad shoulders and the frown that marred the brow that had been missing most of the summer. _‘_ _What were the meetings about that put Severus out of sorts?’_

 

When Severus looked up and met his eyes, Harry walked on in. Instead of asking the question on his mind, he decided to bring up his own quandary to see if by chance there was a way they could still see each other after the summer.

 

“Severus, I was talking to Ron this morning. You know we were planning on sharing a flat during training...” Harry moved to set the table as he talked, mentally fussing at himself for not tackling this straight on.

 

“You were planning on getting one in Muggle London so Mr. Weasley could have something to talk to Arthur about over the holidays, if I remember right.” Severus brought the salad he had just finished to the table. Harry in a flat in London was something he did not want to picture. Not when he was trapped hundreds of miles away inside castle walls. _‘We are going to try independence for a while. I need to trust him.’_

 

Harry nodded while adjusting the plates, trying to not look at Severus just yet - trying not to sound needy, demanding. “Well, he just doesn’t think he is going to be able to help make ends meet, so he is planning to continue working at George’s shop and renting the room above it while we are training.”

 

Setting the pork chops and mashed potatoes on the table, Severus took his seat. Now seemed like the perfect time to talk about the topic that had been eating at him since that morning walk. “Are you planning to get the flat still? You can afford it on your own.”

 

Harry fiddled with his fork as he looked at his empty plate. “I don’t want to live in Muggle London alone. I don’t want to live _anywhere_ in London alone. That is why I was getting a flat with Ron, since he didn’t want to stay at Grimmauld Place. I know that you have to go back to Hogwarts and that you are going to be living there, but....” A sigh escaped him as he finally worked around to voicing his desires. “But I wish there was some way we could still be together.”

 

Harry cautiously peeked up to see Severus’ reaction. This was the first time the conversation of ‘where to go from here’ had been broached.

 

Relief flooded through Severus and he didn’t care if it showed on his face. Knowing that Harry wanted to find a way to stay with him made him realise just how nervous he had been about the idea of Harry staying in London with Weasley and having the opportunity to find someone new, young and wonderful. _‘Never mind, I don’t want independence. I want to keep us the way we are.’_

 

Looking at Harry for a long moment, he knew they would have to find a way to be together. _‘Harry doesn’t want to go to London alone, and this house is our home already. Maybe he wouldn’t mind-’_

 

“With your Auror training, there just isn’t a way. I thought about it all day.” And he had, he could barely focus on the meetings. He got the gist of them, but the details were washed away. “If you wish, you can stay here. We can connect the fireplace to the floo network, or you can Apparate into the Ministry if you wanted.”

 

He watched Harry, hoping that his idea would be accepted. It would be a relief to know that his lover was here.

 

Harry frowned while serving himself, his thoughts racing through his mind. Once his plate was done, he looked back at Severus. “You pay the bills here. You have all summer. If I were to keep the house open, then you would still be paying them.”

 

“You’ll be in training, and I already have the accounts set up, it isn’t a big deal.” Taking a sip of his drink, Severus realized by the look on Harry's face that is was a big deal.

 

“We are supposed to be interdependent. During the summer I cooked and cleaned, and bought groceries for both of us to balance out what you spent to keep the house running. But if you are not here, then I would only be doing that for myself, what would you be getting out of it? I _do not_ want to be your dependent.”

 

Severus nodded and took a moment to gather his thoughts before answering. “I will know where you are and how to reach you easily. If you are worried about paying your way, then get a job in the neighborhood and pay me back for the utilities. Or just pay me for them, I doubt you need the job, Gringotts will change your currency. I’ll send a copy of the bill to you at the end of the month, and you can send me the money. Or you can put it into my desk drawer, and we’ll splurge on something at the beginning of next summer.” The last part was said with almost bated breath. It implied they would still be together then.

 

Harry nodded slowly. Both were reasonable suggestions. “I’ll let you know what I decide. When are you going to have to report back to work full time?”

 

Severus sighed and fought a frown. “Next Monday.”

 

Harry drew in a fortifying breath and nodded. “Any big plans for your final week of freedom?”

 

With this morning’s worries off his mind, Seveurs leered at all the parts of Harry he could see. “I can think of a few things.”

 

Returning the leer, Harry answered back, “So can I. We are going to the beach tomorrow. Then you can look your fill and so can I.”

 

“We’ll pack right after dinner.”

 

It was the fastest meal they had ever shared.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

Harry watched the toddler playing next to the water edge. He still hadn’t spotted the boy’s parents, and the little one had been there for the last ten minutes. Risking a quick glance away, he looked for Severus. The quick run to get them a drink had taken about twenty minutes so far.

 

“Hey, your son is too close to the water. You might want to get him!”

 

The shrill tone cut through his musing of what could have distracted his partner so much. Glancing back at the boy, he noticed that he was threatened by the waves. Harry turned his attention to the beach in hopes of catching sight of who the parents were.

 

“Hey! You! Green Eyes! Your son!”

 

This time, Harry noticed the blonde woman looking right at him with her hands on her hips. Sighing he shoved himself off his seat and mumbled under his breath. “He’s not mine. Don’t know whose he is, but he certainly isn’t mine.”

 

Striding across the sand, he reached the child just as a wave crashed into his back and the boy tumbled over. Righting the child, he looked into down the wet and now scared face. He kept his tone soft and friendly as he asked, “Who is here with you?”

 

Brown eyes widened and then looked all about. Tears seemed imminent. “Papa.”

 

Forcing back another sigh, Harry decided that this was early practice in the simple side of being an auror. Much easier than tracking and taking down criminal wizards. “Is your Mummy here, too?”

 

When the boy nodded yes, Harry led him away from the water and walked over to the blonde. “I don’t suppose you know who this one belongs with?”

 

“He isn’t yours?” The blonde stared at Harry in surprise.

 

Shaking his head, Harry scanned the beach looking for frantic parents and his errant partner. Dune grass couldn’t be used in that many potions and it wasn’t that interesting, he was sure. That was the only thing here he could think of that would distract Severus, potion ingredients. Once again, he squashed down the annoying thought that maybe someone had found his partner attractive and was trying to chat him up.

 

“My name is Ellen Johnson, and no, I don’t know who he is with. I thought he was yours since you were watching him so closely.”

 

Harry shook the outstretched hand. “Harry Potter, and I was trying to see when his parents would show up.”

 

Ellen’s face brightened in understanding and started looking around as well. “I haven’t seen anyone watching him but you, that is why I thought he was yours.”

 

Harry sank down next to the little one. “So, what is your name? I’m Harry and this is Ellen.”

 

A soft trembling voice answered him. “Lee.”

 

“Lee, do you know your last name?” Harry decided that the boy must be close to three instead of the two he had thought earlier.

 

Lee shook his head no.

 

“Your Papa or Mummy’s name?” Harry knew he was hoping for a lot, but he knew Petunia and Vernon’s names by time he was three. Dudley didn’t though.

 

As Lee shook his head again, Harry heard the familiar, rich voice behind him.

 

“Harry, I can’t leave you alone for a moment without you rescuing someone, can I?”

 

Harry looked about quickly, spotting a smirking Severus standing just a foot or two away. “Severus!” He shot to his feet, looking his fill for just a moment at the bare chest. “Where have you been? Did you have to dig a well to get the drinks?”

 

Severus returned the long look before holding out a bottle of iced water. “Long line.”

 

“And an interesting plant or two?” The expression that flashed over Severus’ face told Harry that he was right. “We’ll go back together and look if you want, but first we have to get this little one someplace safe.”

 

“We can take him up to the pagoda on the pier. They should have a lost child place.” Severus gestured the way he came.

 

“Lee’s parents will flip out and panic.” As Severus and Ellen nodded, Harry chuckled. “Maybe they will learn.”

 

Ellen looked over the beach, catching sight of her two teens and signaled them to come over. “The girls and I will walk Lee up there so you and your...” her eyes darted between them, obviously trying to figure out their relationship. “... and Severus can go look at the plants that interested him. They wanted some ice cream anyway.”

 

Lee looked from one adult to the next before accepting Ellen’s outstretched hand. She turned to watch the two men walk away, the sight of Severus taking hold of Harry's hand and receiving a brilliant smile, confirming her guess.

 

“Just what can you make out of dune grass?” Harry walked closer to Severus to hear him over the ocean breeze.

 

Severus answered while his eyes were scanning the ground. “That list would bore you, and we aren’t looking at dune grass. I’ve already collected what I want of it. No, we are checking out the clams.”

 

Harry laughed happily and searched the ground for the telltale signs. Maybe they would find enough clams for dinner later.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

Both Harry and Severus were surprised when Ellen stopped by their table in the hotel restaurant later that night.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that Lee’s parents showed up. Their panicked faces were all we could hope for. Harry, thanks for helping him.” Ellen caught sight of their clasped hands and smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone now. Have fun the rest of your trip.” With a wave, she walked back to her table.

 

Harry had caught the knowing smile on Ellen’s face. “It didn’t take her long to figure out our relationship.” Turning back to look at Severus, he continued. “So, why do people at home seem to think you are my uncle?”

 

Severus felt his eyes widen. He hadn’t known that Harry had heard that particular rumor. “Who said that I was?”

 

“Mr. Patterson at the fish and chip shop.” Harry let Severus’ hand go to move the annoying decorative display that was blocking his view of the man across the table from him. The right side of Severus’ face was not an umbrella or a bunch of leaves. “I didn’t confirm or deny what he said. I wasn’t sure how you wanted the people in the area to view us.”

 

Uncertainty tried to take hold of Severus, but it had to fight his mirth at how the conversation must have taken place. Patterson didn’t care for not being answered. “I could care less what they think. How do _you_ wish our relationship to be perceived?”

 

Harry grinned at him. “I don’t care either, as long as we are we, then what they know don’t really matter.”

 

With Harry's answer defeating the uncertainty, the mirth won out and Severus smiled. “I know that Patterson wouldn’t have let the matter rest at that.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, he asked how I was related to you. I told him that our connection started with my Mum.” A grin slipped out. “You should have seen his eyes go wide. Did he know about you and my Mum being friends? Does he think that I am really your son or something silly like that?”

 

Severus chuckled softly and patted Harry's hand a couple of times before wrapping his fingers around it again. “No, it means that he believes that my Father was indiscreet one evening and had a daughter from it.”

 

He chuckled again, knowing that his Mother would have known and Father would had suffered greatly. No, other men might have found comfort in someone else’s arms after a night at the pub, but never Tobias. He knew better.

 

“So, basically he thinks that you found out I was around and took me in?” Harry picked up his fork and speared a clam while he waited for Severus to answer.

 

“That is what I was asked when I went to pick up some of the necessities before we left town.” Taking a bite of his shrimp linguine, he gave a moment for Harry to process what he has said. “It wasn’t Patterson either. Mrs. Miller stopped me and wanted to let me know how wonderful it was that I took in my nephew. She wanted to know how I found you.”

 

Harry set his fork down and bit his lower lip lightly. “What are we going to tell them?”

 

Severus ran a soothing finger over the back of Harry's hand, brushing over the written scar. “We shall tell the truth as far as the Statute of Secrecy will allow. I have nothing to hide except that I am a wizard, and neither do you.”

 

Resting his other hand on top of Severus, Harry nodded. “The truth when asked, but we don’t really need to tell them a thing.”

 

Severus smiled and nodded towards the plates. “The food is getting cold and I do wish to retire sometime tonight.”

 

Smiling back, Harry applied himself to his dinner. Retiring to their room was just what he wanted to do.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

“Severus, if I am going to be paying the bills, or working, shouldn’t I have a muggle account?”

 

Harry laid on the bed, watching Severus pack his trunk and marveling at how few clothes went in compared to books and rolls of parchment. “You had better be wearing something this year. I refuse for the others to see more than I did while I was a student there.”

 

Severus paused while tucking in the last roll of lesson plans and raised his head to stare at Harry, somewhat pleased at the latter’s possessive tone. “I leave most of my robes at the school, Harry. I will be dressed from neck to heel as usual.”

 

The slow smile and the warm gaze that traveled over him made Severus glad that Harry was no longer his student.

 

“I’d love to undo those buttons.” Sitting up on the bed, Harry reached for the ones that were holding Severus’ shirt closed only to have his hands caught and pulled into a searing kiss.

 

“We’ll go open a bank account for you this afternoon, right after lunch.” Severus nuzzled the suntanned neck and listened to Harry gasp with pleasure.

 

“We... we can write one another, right?” Harry's hands found the buttons again and started to undo them, his fingers bushing over the warm skin under them.

 

“Write as often as you want. I will answer.” His breath caught as Harry's fingers tucked into his waistband and then pulled him onto the bed. “Harry, I have to finish packing.”

 

He bit back a groan when Harry straddled him and ran his fingers down his chest, ending back at his waistband. He could feel Harry’s eager length pressing against his and knew without a doubt that he would be finishing his packing later.


	5. What to do?

Gary Sanders looked at the young man for a long moment before speaking. “You want to work here part time?”

 

Harry nodded, his gaze never leaving Sanders’. “Your sign says that you need a dishwasher. I have a week before I head off to Uni, and then I will be able to work in the evenings, and a day on the weekend. Would that fit what you need?”

 

“Have you ever washed dishes?” The last person Sanders had hired for the position hadn’t bothered to mention that he was a stranger to dish soap.

 

Memories of long days in Aunt Petunia’s kitchen and Severus’ cauldron cleaning detentions flew through Harry’s mind. “I’ve washed dishes, but I’ve never used a machine to do it. I’ve done them all by hand.”

 

Sanders frowned at him a moment longer before nodding to himself. “Come on back so we can get the paperwork squared away. Do you have time to start today?”

 

Harry followed the shorter man back towards the kitchen area. It was the same restaurant where he and Severus had had their first lunch out together. As he passed the place this morning, he had noticed the help wanted sign so he went home, cleaned up, and came right back out. “I can start today, sure.”

 

It took no time for the forms to be filled in and then Sanders walked him to the back of the kitchen area. There was a wall of sinks with a small commercial conveyor dishwasher in the middle of them.

 

“Okay, you scrape the food off the returned dishes, or the empty pots and pans, rinse them and then put them into the rack. Silverware goes into these holders. Then make sure that is has soap in the tank and push the rack into the machine. When the dishes are clean, they’ll come out the other side and you need to check them for any damage. If they are damaged, they go over into this stack, if not, they go over here. If they are not clean, then you need to wash them by hand. Easy enough?” Sanders watched Snape’s nephew to see if any of that had gone over his head. It looked like he understood it well enough.

 

“Recap – scrape it, rinse it, rack it, push it, soap check, dishes check, sort according to condition.” Harry tipped his head when he was done. “Right?”

 

Nodding once, Sanders waved Harry towards the sinks. “Get busy then.”

 

Turning towards the kitchen proper, he called out to the Head Chef. “Petters! Potter is starting today, he’s handling the dishes.”

 

The heavier set man waved from his position at the stove and Sanders headed back out front.

 

Petters called back over his shoulder as Sanders left. “Potter, get them caught up.”

 

Harry shook his head, turned to the overloaded sinks and started. It took a bit to get caught up, but it wasn’t hard. While he was waiting on the rack to make its way through the machine, Harry started cleaning up the area. He could hear Aunt Petunia going on about the state of the sinks in the back of his mind, swiftly followed by Severus, in full dungeon bat mode, pointing out all the areas that needed to be polished up, no magic allowed. Aunt Petunia was back as he inspected the dishes, but the moment a large pot came through with some burnt sauce stuck at the bottom, he heard a hissed _‘Potter!’_ that landed him in the middle of a past cauldron cleaning detention. Scrubbing the pot, Harry decided that he would rather hear a hissing Severus to Aunt Petunia any day.

 

When he finally had all the lunch dished caught up, the dinner rush began.

 

Petters watched the new kid as best he could while running the rest of the kitchen. What he saw impressed him. When closing time rolled around, he watched Potter cleaning up the last of the dishes and then proceeding to wash up his work area. Petters didn’t lift his gaze even when Sanders stopped next to him.

 

“So, how did Snape’s nephew do?” asked Sanders.

 

“Real well. Once he got the backlog handled, he kept up fine. He even cleaned up the back some when he had a moment. He’s here permanently? Full time?”

 

Sanders sighed at Petters’ hopeful tone. “Part time, he is going to Uni in a week, commuting so he’ll be here in the evenings.”

 

Petters shook his head as he looked at his boss. Of course Snape would push his nephew to go to Uni, the man was a teacher. “So, what are we doing for lunch?”

 

“I’ll get one of the waiters to handle it periodically and Potter can catch them up when he gets here. That’ll have to do until we fill the position.”

 

Petters nodded, it was the best they could do. “Potter!”

 

Harry hung the towel up and turned towards the two men. “Chef Petters.”

 

He caught Sanders’ grin at that and Petters’ eye roll.

 

“You will be here at around eleven until you head for school, right?” Petters looked between Sanders and Potter to confirm his guess.

 

“I’m going to be off Sunday. I’m off once a week to catch up with school work.” Harry leaned back against the sink as he answered, not taking his eyes off of either gentlemen.

 

Sanders nodded. “That was the agreement. We’ll see you tomorrow. Head on out. Has your uncle left already?”

 

Harry stopped for a moment, wondering when they had met Uncle Vernon before he remembered. “You mean Severus? Severus isn’t my uncle, but yes, he went back to school yesterday.” Heading towards the door, Harry wondered what was there to make for dinner at home.

 

Petters and Sanders looked at each other for a moment. There was no doubt that Snape was Potter’s uncle. This denial must be because he just wasn’t used to it, or because Snape was only a half-uncle or whatever you wanted to call it.

 

Suddenly, Petters’ eyes widened. “He never stopped for a break this evening.”

 

He noticed that the kid was almost out the door. “Potter!” he called while Sanders crossed over to one of the preparation tables, pulled out a to go box, and started filling it.

 

Harry looked back over his shoulder. “Yes?”

 

“Here.” Sanders handed Harry a bag . “You didn’t get to eat dinner tonight, Petters said you worked straight through. It’s just bread and salad, but better than nothing. Tomorrow, don’t let them starve you.”

 

Accepting the bag, Harry smiled. “Thanks.”

 

Bread and salad was a good dinner since he didn’t need to prepare it.

 

o-o-o-o-o 

 

It was Friday and business was moving at a fast clip. Lunch had barely started and Petters was almost at his wits end. Karla had called in sick and Sanders had one of the waiters trying to work her station, the salads, as well as covering a few tables. The problem was that MacDonald kept trying to get out to the floor to help there, and he would fall behind on the salad prep. Also, Petters didn’t like have the salads pre-made; they should be made as the order came in.

 

Tearing his glare away from MacDonald as the latter headed to the front again, Petters checked the rest of the kitchen. His eyes landed on Potter calmly handling the dishes while keeping as much of the kitchen as clean as possible. Calm, that was the best term to describe Potter. Nothing seemed to ruffle him. Narrowing his eyes he came to a decision. “Potter.”

 

Harry set the last of the plates in the warmers before turning to see what the chef needed. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Do you know how to follow a recipe and use a knife?” Petters watched as Potter almost laughed, but restrained himself. That almost laugh told him all he needed to know.

 

“I’ve done both, but not in a professional setting.” Harry knew he was about to be put on salad prep. He had watched as the waiter mangled more ingredients than he used. MacDonald should be grateful that this wasn’t Severus’ class although Harry would have enjoyed hearing the scathing diatribe without being its focus.

 

“Come over here.” Petters gestured to the prep table. “These are the two main types of salads. If the customer orders an entrée salad, we’ll handle it. These two cards here,” he pointed to two laminated sheets that were hanging off of the upper shelf of the prep table, “show the ingredients, their amounts and a picture of the final product. Think you can handle it?”

 

Harry scanned over the lists and decided that they were no worse than some of the potions that he had had to master, and they looked better. “I can try, but what about the dishes?”

 

“Do what you can with them, but the salads come first, got it?” Petters gave a tight grin when Potter nodded. “Get busy, we need three house salads and five Caesars.”

 

Picking up the knife that was lying on the cutting board, Harry out of habit checked the edge. Dull as could be. Remembering where the sharpener was, he lost no time putting an edge on the blade, cleaning it and starting in.

 

Petters checked the salads before they headed out and smiled. Yes, Potter could follow a recipe just fine and knew how to prep ingredients correctly.

 

Sanders watched as food kept coming from the kitchen, and noticed that MacDonald, who he had assigned to help back there was still out on the floor. Frowning, he headed back to find out what was going on.

 

A quick glance showed his dishwasher making salads. “Petters,” he stopped next to his chef as the man plated out an order. “Why is Potter making salads?”

 

Petters slid the plate he just finished up for take out and looked at the ticket that was just passed in. “Potter, two house, one Caesar.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the kid put two plates under the house salad’s card and one under the Caesar’s. Turning his attention to Sanders he quirked a half grin. “Cause the kid knows the handle from the blade of a knife, knows how to mince, dice and chop, and how to read a recipe and follow it and make it presentable. To top it off, the dishes aren’t too far behind either, he’ll be able to catch them up when the rush is up. Dinner time you might want to have one of the waiters help load them though.”

 

“MacDonald was supposed to be helping.” Sanders checked out how bad the back up on the dishes was. Petters was right, they were behind, but no worse than the day before he hired Potter.

 

“MacDonald wanted to be on the floor so he was doing a poor job back here, rushing the salads so he could leave. Let me keep Potter there, and you can have MacDonald load the racks later, if need be.” Petters hoped that Sanders would see it his way.

 

Nodding, Sanders sighed. “It’s working, and I can’t argue with that. Hopefully, Karla will be back tomorrow.”

 

“If not, Potter starts on the salads.”

 

Taking in the look that accompanied those words, Sanders shook his head. “If that is what you want. It’s your kitchen.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Severus closed the door to his quarters and leaned against it. It had been a long week, full of meetings, taking inventory, paperwork, and nosy new professors who hadn’t yet learned not to bother him. Last year’s Defense and Muggle Studies Professors had left when the term ended.

 

The students had seen too much -done too much - to accept some of the ways that the Defense Professor approached teaching. The my-way-or-the-door method that the man had favored didn't work. The students expected that the Defense Professor would be incompetent like Quirrell or Lockhart, or attempt to hurt them like Umbridge. What they did not expect was to be taught fairly, even though Lupin had done a decent job. The different expectations, the professor’s desire not to be questioned and the student to not trust, had led to some interesting power plays which in turn had led to a new professor this year. Professor Morris also decided to retire after several bouts of spontaneous paranoia, convinced that teaching was not for him.

 

Sighing, Severus ran a hand over his face. He had started this week in a decent enough mood, but it had deteriorated the further the week progressed. _‘It is because I know Harry is home by himself, nothing to do but study or work that new job he mentioned. I want to be there, too. I miss seeing him at meals. I want to talk to him, even if it is only about school things and dunderheads. I want to ...’_ He blocked the rest of that thought before it could fully form in his mind, but he wasn’t fast enough to prevent the phantom touch of Harry’s lips on his and the resultant shiver racing through him. He missed the closeness between them even with letters exchanged. _‘It didn’t help when the two new professors noticed my mood change and kept asking what was wrong. No matter how much the rest told them to leave be, they wouldn’t.’_

 

He pushed himself off the door and walked three steps before stopping, his eyes widening. This was their last weekend of freedom since school would start next week and the next long break was the Winter Holidays. Many professors were going home tonight and returning Sunday evening.

 

Spinning about, Severus headed out. He was going home for the weekend.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

 

Standing in the living room of his Spinner’s End home, Severus wondered where Harry was. For just a tiny moment, he thought that Harry might have moved out, but then he caught sight of the notebook on the coffee table and a book next to it. The rest of the place was as neat as it had been all summer. _‘So, all the house cleaning wasn’t just for show.’_

 

Heading into the kitchen, Severus hoped that Harry had marked his calender. A quick look showed that his partner was still at work. He remembered when Harry's letter had arrived midweek during breakfast. Reading about Harry enthusing about washing dishes at Sander’s had almost ended with Severus hexing the new Defense Professor, Andrew Dexter, who had tried to read over his shoulder. Luckily, Hooch noticed and pulled Dexter into a conversation, allowing Severus to enjoy his precious letter in peace.

 

Choosing a book from the bookshelf, Severus settled into his armchair to wait.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Harry unlocked and opened the door with one hand, his other holding a large bag of dinner that Petters had made him as thanks for taking the salad station over. The bag almost hit the floor when he saw Severus walking over to greet him.

 

Blinking, he stared for a long moment, attempting to decide if this was a hallucination or if his silent wish had been answered.

 

Severus quirked up a side of his mouth at the searching look. “You can touch me if you want. I won’t vanish.”

 

The sound of that velvety baritone slid over Harry, drawing him closer until his fingers brushed over a solid chest. Looking up into the almost grinning face, he smiled. “What are you doing here? Surely McGonagall didn’t send you home.”

 

Severus took a deep breath, taking in Harry’s scent mixed with various foods, and felt all his irritation of the past week wash away. “This is the last weekend of freedom, and I opted not to spend it at school this year.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re home for the entire weekend? But I’ve got to go into work tomorrow.” His disappointment was clear.

 

Severus pulled Harry into his arms. “I saw your schedule. Go on to work, I’ll be here waiting on you.”

 

Moving the bag out of the way, Harry brushed a kiss across Severus’ lips. It quickly changed from a light kiss to a sizzling one that left them both breathless.

 

Much to Harry’s embarrassment, his stomach growled the moment their lips parted. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten yet. We were shorthanded so I worked through.”

 

Severus plucked the bag out of his hand and headed for the dining room. “Then it is about time you ate. How is it like working there?”

 

“It’s okay. I like Petters and Sanders. Don’t know most of the others yet, I’m typically in the back cleaning up.” Harry chuckled as he got them both drinks and silverware, pleased that Petters had packed extra tonight. “I’m putting all those detention skills I learned to good use. Have you eaten yet?”

 

Severus settled at the table after setting the boxes out. “I had a light dinner.”

 

The Muggle Studies Professor, Viola Zimmer, had sat next to him and proceeded to chatter all through dinner. Filius had finally saved Severus from doing something that Minerva would disapprove of by distracting Viola with a question about a Muggle torchlight, but by then, Severus’ appetite had been ruined.

 

“Good, you can help me with this. There is too much for me to eat on my own. I was going to save some for tomorrow, but I like sharing it better.”

 

Accepting the fork, Severus watched as Harry split the contents of the two boxes evenly between them.

 

Picking up his fork, Harry flashed a smile at his dinner companion. “I got to use all that stuff you’ve been teaching me these last several years tonight.”

 

Severus blinked. “Not Defense, I hope. How were you able to use potions in the kitchen?”

 

“They put me on the salad station, and so I cut, diced, sliced and measured all evening. The recipe was simple compared to some of the stuff you had us brewing.”

 

Harry chuckled along with Severus before eating a forkful of pasta.

 

“So, tell me about what’s been happening at the school.”

 

Severus took a delicious bite of the ravioli before starting in on his week. This was why he had come home, so that he could see Harry, eat and talk with him and savour the anticipation of climbing into the same bed with him later and making love before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

The next two days passed faster than Severus wanted them to, except for the hours that Harry had work on Saturday. Before he knew it, it was Sunday evening and he was heading back to the school while Harry was preparing to head into the Auror Training program.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

 

Harry gave Ron a significant look, positive it would be interpreted right. When Ron gave a tiny nod back, he left the training room.

 

Three months had passed since he started Auror Training, and Harry had come face to face with the unexpected. He had made a tentative decision but he needed Ron’s perspective.

 

Harry was glad that Sanders had given him the evening off. The man had taken one look at him yesterday – a particularly hard training day- and declared that they could survive without him on Thursday.

 

An hour later found Ron and Harry sitting in Grimmauld Place, bottles of Butterbeer on the table in front of them and take out curry.

 

Okay, Harry, what is it?” Ron took a bite of curry, watching the bright green eyes cloud over.

 

Sighing, Harry took a bite before starting in. “They aren’t accepting us.”

 

Ron nodded slowly. “They seem to be very upset that we opted to finish school instead of accepting their offer to join last year.”

 

Harry frowned slightly. What Ron said was true. On their first day itself, the other trainees had said it was about time. Then the trainers had started in with comments about how Harry and Ron should have been through the program already. Compounding it all was the assumption that both of them should be more skilled than any of the other trainees.

 

Two weeks ago, Auror Simmons had split them up, and then the harassment had truly started in earnest.

 

“It feels like second year and the Slytherin heir all over again.” Harry took a swig of his drink as he watched Ron’s reaction.

  
Ron shook his head, his answer almost muffled by the fish curry that he had scooped up with a roti and was taking a bite out of. “No, more like fourth year. They just need some Potter Stinks buttons. Only this time, I’m not being a fool so I am being treated to the idiocy as well. So, instead of that button alternating between Cedric and Potter, it needs to alternate between Potter and Weasley, but both would say stinks.”

 

“I don’t want to work some place that they people treat me like that. I mean, I had to put up with at school – no choice there - but not for my career!” Harry flopped against the back of his chair. “The _Confringo_ curse they threw at you today wasn’t a school yard prank. If I hadn’t blocked it...”

 

“Thanks for that. Simmons watched it happen and not a thing was said or done,” growled Ron before he gave Harry a thoughtful look. “All we know is what the other trainees and the trainers think. The rest of the Department might not be like them. We need to find out. Then we can make a decision as to what we want to do, for I agree with you - school we had to deal, but not now. Also, it will let us know if there is any reason we should complain about the harassment, or just leave.”

 

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he watched Ron devour his curry. “Tomorrow, I’ll get there early and use my cloak to slip into the department to see what is being said.”

 

“It’ll take more than one day, but that sounds like the best plan. If you don’t mind me borrowing the cloak, we can alternate days. I say a week or two should give us an accurate idea,” said Ron.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. “Of course I don’t mind. I trust you.”

 

Instead of a smile, he got a searching look from narrowed blue eyes.

 

“If you trust me, tell me where you stayed all summer. Who are you seeing?”

 

Harry blinked. Then he took a deep breath and gathered up his courage. He might as well tell Ron and see what would happen. “I’m seeing Snape. Well, not right now – he is at school and I’m in training, but we are together. I spent all summer at his place. He asked me to stay there during the school year since I didn’t want to come back here, and we weren’t getting a flat.”

 

Ron stared at Harry for a long moment, mouth agape, before snapping it shut and folding his arms across his chest. “Nothing happened during school, right?”

 

Those were not the words that Harry expected to hear. “I spent the mornings in his office working on my books. He answered any questions I asked, typically by telling me what book to look in.”

 

Ron nodded, clearly waiting to hear more.

 

“I didn’t even think that I was attracted to him until a nightmare sent me to his office door late one night… in October, I think it was -right around Halloween. I dreamed that the Fiendfyre from the Room of Requirement was burning the Shrieking Shack with Severus in it. I woke up before I could save him.”

 

Ron cut in. “So, you had to rush to him to make sure that he was alright. Makes sense. So that helped you notice that you were attracted to him?”

 

Harry searched Ron’s blue eyes, looking for disapproval. Instead, he spotted curiosity and protectiveness. “This goes no further. Not to another soul, living or dead. Not even Hermione, not till I am around to fill her in.”

 

Ron sighed. “What a time for her to be gone for a month long training on specialties. There isn’t any way to state your relationship much less where you are staying, into a letter. You never know who will intercept the post. I won’t mention it without you around. You might as well be there to answer all her questions.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened before he chuckled lightly. “Okay, that is almost a scary thought.” Shaking the image out of his head, he continued. “Severus didn’t let me into his office, instead he let me into his personal lab. It was there that I told him about the nightmare, and all the fear came rushing back.”

 

He paused for a moment, a tiny smile curling his lips as he recalled that night. From Ron’s raised eyebrows, he knew he was blushing, but he didn’t care much. “He hugged me. Just held me tightly until I calmed down. When he let go, he said I could sit in the corner of his lab – there is a sitting area there – and take a calming draught or have a cup of tea. He then went back to brewing something. It was then that I realized that I was not repulsed by Severus, but was attracted to him.”

 

“Just like that?” Ron’s skeptical voice was reasonable considering the tumultuous start of his relationship with Hermione.

 

“No, but yes. I think it had actually started over the summer last year when I kept visiting him in St. Mungo’s, but I hadn’t realized it. Even after that, I had to think long and hard about it. Then I got jealous of Professor Morris who just wouldn’t give Severus any space. Later, we had a talk in the Forbidden Forest while harvesting fungi…”

 

“Fungi?”

 

When Ron’s eyebrows climbed even higher, Harry felt his smile grow.

 

“About why nothing could happen or even be acknowledged while I was at school,” he elaborated before shaking his head and giving a long sigh. “There was a lot of waiting until summer.”

 

When Ron stayed silent, Harry quirked a nervous grin at him. “You don’t care that it is Snape?”

 

“Call him Severus, you've been doing it this entire time.” Ron took a sip his drink and then grinned lightly. “I can’t be upset. You've been happy this past summer. I knew something was up, but waited for you to come clean. He makes you happy, that is all that matters. How are you holding up since he’s back at Hogwarts?”

 

A wave of warm relief washed through Harry. “Okay... and not okay. I wish I could talk to him about this, but it is our problem to solve. I don’t need to dump it on to him yet.”

 

Ron’s eyes had been narrowing until the ‘yet’. He remembered that conversation when Harry had talked about interdependence. It had made him think about how things were between him and Hermione, and to make adjustments. He wanted to be someone she could rely on. If Harry wanted interdependence then he had to rely on Snape, too. “If he is your partner, when do you plan on bringing him into this?”

 

Taking a large gulp of Butterbeer, Harry answered, “When I have all the facts, and have choices to decide between. When are you telling Hermione?”

 

“When we have most of the facts and need her perspective.” Ron grinned at Harry's head shake. “You know that she will want to give it.”

 

Their eyes met over the table as they agreed with each other’s plan.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Petters watched as Potter worked through the large pile of dishes. The calm that he normally associated with the kid had slowly been vanishing the longer he was at Uni. Today it was at an all time low. It was time for a talk.

 

He leaned against the sink, absentmindedly checking the dishes as Potter rinsed them off. “What is going on, Potter? You’ve been having problems at school?”

 

Harry glared down into the sink full of plates. It was two weeks since he and Ron had had that talk at Grimmauld Place and today was he clincher in their investigation. He and Ron had brought together all their observations and discovered that over half of the Aurors held the same opinion that Simmons did- that they should have already been trained. There were a number that seemed to think that several injuries could have been prevented if they had. Harry had hoped that it had been a secluded incident and that it would blow over. Neither of them wanted to chance being partnered with anyone that believed that they were wrong for finishing their education first.

 

Looking up at Petters, Harry sighed. For some reason, Sanders and Petters had taken on the role of guardians since he started working there. He wasn’t alone in this adoption though, all the younger crew were included. He had come to respect the chef over the last couple of months, and didn’t want to dismiss the question. “There is a long story with more details than I want to give, but I will try to make it short for you.”

 

Petters glanced at the empty kitchen, glad that they were closed for the evening. “Take your time - I’ll listen.”

 

Harry started loading the dish rack as the words came out. “There was a murderer out for me for years. It was kept really hush hush since they didn’t want to cause much of a stir, but my two best friends and I had to be careful for most of my secondary school career.”

 

Petters felt his heart stop, the casual way Potter said it was too telling. It was as if this was normal.

 

“Well, during my seventh year it was too dangerous for me and them – since the murderer had started targeting them as well- to go to school, so my friends and I ended up working with a team to find him – kind of on the side. We caught him. It took a lot of risk and work, but we did it. If it weren’t for my friends and I, he would still be at large. The department that was hunting the man down wanted us to join them immediately.” Harry pushed the rack into the washer with more force than he intended to. Luckily, nothing happened to the dishes and Petters kept silent.

 

“Well, Severus and Hermione both thought we should go back to school for our seventh year to try and learn all the stuff that we’ve been losing out on throughout the years I’d been hunted.” Harry started rinsing the next load. “I agreed, and got my other friend to do so as well. It was a fun year. I’d never had a year quite like that one even though…”

 

Petters took note of the wistful happiness in Potter’s voice and the slight blush that accompanied it. “I’m glad you had a good year, and such good friends.”

 

Harry looked up at Petters and smiled softly. “I am, too.” He sighed and shook his head. “My problem is that now that we’ve finished our seventh year, Ron and I decided to apply to train to be part of that department. The training’s been okay, a touch harder than I thought it would be, with all the rules and regulations, but the worst part is that the people training us are holding it against us that we didn’t join the first time they asked.”

 

Petters waited a moment to see if Potter would say anything else that would shock him. He now understood why the kid calmly took in the chaos that was the kitchen. He couldn't imagine knowing that someone wanted him dead -was actively hunting for him, and then face his upcoming superiors’ disapproval for a good decision. “Are you going to let them run you off? Do you truly want to join them?”

 

Harry pushed the last rack into the washer and sighed again. “I don’t know what else I can do. I’ve spent so many years hunting this man, it is the only thing I think I know how to do, hunt people. But I know that I don’t want to work someplace where I am already being judged.”

 

Petters started checking the dishes from the first rack and putting them away. “You can stay here, but I don’t think that you want to. Why not get together with your friends and ask them what they think you can do? They probably noticed skills you haven’t.”

 

Harry frowned before nodding. “You are most likely right, they would. Thanks for listening, Chef Petters.”

 

Petters sighed. One day he’ll get the kid to drop the Chef title, no matter if he had earned it. “Go home, call your friends and get some rest.”

 

“Once I’ve finished. I know better than to leave a mess in the kitchen.”   
  
Both of them worked to finish the clean up.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

 

It had taken another two weeks to get everyone to meet up at the small apartment George and Ron shared above the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop instead of Grimmauld Place. Everyone had arrived except for Hermione who had sent her Patronus to say she was on her way and the meeting wasn’t to start without her.

 

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron continued their Auror training, working hard, passing tests and guarding each other’s backs to the best of their ability. They had met up every Sunday since the first week of training to review the material that they had to learn, and then Harry taught him the additional Defense stuff that he had learned over the summer. These last two weeks, though, they had worked even harder on their long range defense spells. It helped since they were typically placed across the room from each other.

 

Hermione finally rushed in with apologies. She looked at the crowded sofa where Neville, Seamus, and Dean were sitting on with bottles of Butterbeer in their hands and perched on a chair at one end, nodding and smiling at everyone. George stuck his head in, took one look at the gathering and transfigured himself a seat near the door.

 

Harry looked at the group and drew a deep breath, it was time to explain. “Ron and I have something to tell you, and I have something to ask.”

 

Hermione settled back, she knew what this was about. Ron’s letters had explained what they had been facing and told her that they would be seeking her advice. She had pushed and studied as hard as she could to finish up early in France so she could get back to the UK.

 

Ron started speaking. “You know that Harry and I are training to become aurors right now.”

 

The others nodded, and George’s eyes narrowed. He had seen the condition that Ron had come home in, and heard some of the spells that he and Harry were practicing.

 

Ron caught George’s look. “Well, I am dropping out. Harry is as well.”

 

Seamus gasped before exclaiming the question on everyone’s lips, everyone except the trio. “Why? What happened?”

 

George leaned forward, waiting to hear the answer. He knew he would be reporting to Mum later that evening when he let her know where Hermione was staying.

 

Harry looked at the group, prepared for any sort of reaction. “The aurors in the training program, including the trainers, and about half the department aren’t pleased that Ron and I finished out schooling.”

 

Ron’s snort caused Harry to crack a self-deprecating grin. “Okay, displeased is maybe too mild. It feels like I am in a mixture between my second year and fourth year at Hogwarts. We decided that we didn’t need to work in that kind of environment. That is why we are leaving.”

 

Seamus frowned. “Honestly, you just finished getting the requirements for the position – what’s their problem?”

 

“What have they done?” George’s eyes gleamed, his expression showing that not answering wasn’t an option.

 

Ron grimaced, hoping this conversation wouldn’t end up at the Burrow. “Harassment, hexing, cursing, and general bullying. They let everyone else choose who to partner, but they separated me and Harry and then our partners took the opportunity to make us do everything and refused to guard our backs during training.”

 

Harry chipped in. “Sometimes _they_ are the ones attacking. It’s been that way for the several weeks. Those hexes and curses aren’t the basic pranks either.”

 

Ron nodded. “So, since the group that we were training with was so enthusiastic about us being there, we opted to see how the rest of the department felt – unobserved, of course. You heard the results of that. Some of them even blame us not being there as the cause for injuries that happened last year.”

 

Dean frowned. “They’re all idiots. So what are you two planning on doing now?”

 

Ron looked over at Hermione before answering. “I’m going to get my Care of Magical Creatures Mastery and then travel with Hermione collecting unique plants and animals for multiple uses.”

 

Hermione smiled brightly, holding herself back from lunging at Ron and snogging him. That had been her suggestion in her last letter, and she was thrilled that he had accepted.

 

George’s eyebrows shot up before he nodded. Mum and Dad would fuss, but accept it. Of course, Mum was going to insist on a wedding before they head out. He shot a questioning look over at Harry, waiting to hear what he had decided.

 

Settling further into his seat, Harry searched the faces of his friends. “My problem is that I have no idea what I should do now. I have no idea what I am good at besides taking down bad guys. That is what I want to ask all of you, what do you think?”

 

Hermione gave him a long and considering look while the others jumped in.

 

“You could run a shop somewhere.” Dean grinned broadly. “You name would make it a success no matter what you sold!”

 

“You could go for Professional Quidditch,” Neville suggested.

 

Ron stared at Neville before shifting his eyes to Harry. Harry would be good at the game, but he wouldn’t like playing professional. No, it would take him away from home too much. _‘Snape is part of this equation. There is no way I can see Snape being a Quidditch spouse. It is just not his thing, and Harry wants their relationship to work. The shopkeeper thing might work, except Harry would much rather hide from his fame than use it. Maybe if he was in Hogsmeade. The people there have known him since he was young, and it is close to Hogwarts and Snape. No, there will still be some hero worship. The only place where that isn’t likely to happen is at Hogwarts, but can he get a position at the school?’_

 

“Maybe a professor, Harry.” Seamus studied Harry's reaction. “It doesn’t have to be at Hogwarts. You could go teach at a Wizarding school like Durmstrang or Beauxbatons or somewhere else. You did a good job when you taught the DA back in our fifth year.”

 

Hermione nodded. “A professor might be a good option. Perhaps Muggle Studies – you at least would know what to teach them.”

 

Harry nodded. “That is a good idea. I could also teach Defense if the current Professor leaves. I want to do something that will help people.”

 

George tapped his knee lightly before adding his two knuts worth. “You don’t have to teach. You can get your Defense Mastery and become a freelance practitioner. You can use your name to help with business, but you can be picky about who you deal with. You can go to people’s houses and clean up the dark artifacts like we did at Grimmauld Place. Not everyone had access to skilled wizards like Snape, Lupin, and Dumbledore like we did to help them out. If you get a curse breaker addition, you would be really marketable. Or, you can get a masters in Care of Magical Creatures like Ron and go work with hippogriffs.”

 

Ron grinned. _‘The freelance thing would work, he could live with Snape and then go out for a job when he wanted. Hippogriff farming isn’t going to happen though. They would be separated.’_ It was time to weigh in with his opinion.

 

“I think you should get your Defense degree or Care of Magical Creatures, or even both. Then go to Hogwarts and become Hagrid’s assistant. Then you’ll be there when the Defense position opens up. Or, you can be Hooch’s assistant and teach flying. You shouldn’t play professional Quidditch, you wouldn’t like the pressure to win. I mean, you like the game well enough, but I don’t think you like it enough to deal with people thinking that you should be perfect all the time. I think you just like flying more.” Ron trailed off as the others stared at him. It was then that he realized that they had all thought he would support the Quidditch idea.

 

Harry searched Ron’s eyes for a moment, glad that his best mate had taken Severus into account. He was positive that that was the reason for not pushing Quidditch, and for suggesting being Hagrid’s assistant. “Those sound like good ideas.”

 

George nodded. “So, you will get a mastery or two, and then decide if you wish to teach or if you want something else.”

 

Harry grinned, Petters had been right, asking his mates was a good idea. George left after giving Ron a meaningful look and the others soon followed, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry alone.

 

The three looked at each other, soaking in the comfortable silence that came from being with good friends. Then Hermione came to sit on the sofa, nearer to where Ron was.

 

“Harry, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while?” She rolled her eyes as Harry stared at her in disbelief.

 

It was Ron who explained. “It’s Mum. She will not allow us to be alone for the night unchaperoned, and she says that George doesn’t count. I got an earful last summer when she heard about our accommodation while we were camping.”

 

Chuckling, Harry answered, “I guess you can use the guest room, but I need to check first.”

 

“Check? Who do you need to check with? Kreacher?” Hermione looked between Harry and Ron.

 

Ron handed Harry a parchment roll and a quill before nodding at a cluttered table in the corner. “Inkpot is there, go ahead and write Snape. You need to set up a time to tell him all that we decided anyway. You can ask him about Hermione crashing there while she is in the UK. Does he have to remain at the school for Winter Holidays? If not, I’ll take Hermione with me to the Burrow, Mum will be fine with that.”

 

“Snape? Harry, why do you need to ask Professor Snape? What’s going on?” Hermione knew she sounded as puzzled as she felt. There was something – a lot of somethings – these two weren’t telling her, she could tell from the looks on their faces.

 

Even as Harry opened his mouth to explain, Ron pointed to the parchment. “This is a rush job. Pig can only fly so fast. I’ll explain what I can, and you can be grilled later. Write.”

 

Sitting at the table, Harry dipped the quill into ink and started writing.

 

Ron gestured Hermione a little away. “Harry has been going out with Snape since the beginning of summer, and has been living at Snape’s place for a while. Snape asked him to stay there while we were in training.” He stopped and braced himself for the questions to begin.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. Harry is gay? Harry was with Snape? Professor Snape? Since the beginning of summer?

 

“Well…” She floundered for a bit. “The beginning of summer? That was quick.”

 

“Go ahead and tell her everything, Ron. I’m almost done here. Where’s Pig?” Harry didn’t look up as he considered how to word his request of when to meet up.

 

“He is down in the workroom.” Ron turned back to Hermione and started to tell all he knew.

 

Harry finished his letter and found Pig downstairs. “Take this to Severus Snape at Hogwarts, Pig, and wait for a reply.”

 

Heading back up the stairs, he prepared for the inquisition he was sure was coming.

 

“Harry, you’re happy,right?” Hermione barely let him get the door closed before she asked.

 

“With Severus, or right now?” Harry plopped back onto the soft chair that he had used earlier.

 

“With Professor Snape.” Hermione’s tight tone showed what she thought of being left out of the loop.

 

A soft smile filled Harry’s face. “I am. We just came together, and it works.”

 

Hermione searched the happy expression and goofy smile, looking for any clue as to what had happened. “But Harry, he was our professor and he was… well, hard on us. On you, most of all. Are you sure he didn’t use being an authority figure to convince you?”

 

Snorting, Harry shook his head. “Not likely, Hermione. He insisted, and I agreed, that we needed to learn how to be equals before we entered a true relationship. If anything, him being my professor slowed us down.”

 

Seeing what she was looking for, namely the contentment in those bright green eyes, Hermione smiled at last. “Then you succeeded in finding and getting on with the one of the few people who will not fawn over you because you are Harry Potter. I’m happy for you.” She watched as both Ron and Harry stared at her in disbelief, fighting to stay in her seat. When Harry relaxed, obviously believing that she wasn’t going to do more, she jumped to her feet and rushed over to wrap Harry in a tight hug, laughing happily. “See I told you that one day you would find the right person! So, what is his place like?”

 

Harry laughed as she released him and went to sit next to Ron.

 

“Spinner’s End? It is in a Muggle town, no Wizarding section at all. If Severus says yes, then we all can go, and I’ll show you the house. We can go to Sanders’ for dinner. He and Petters would love to meet you two.”

 

Hermioned frowned, looking curious. “Who are they?”

 

Ron just grinned. “We get to eat at your workplace? Cool! I get food that is hot and fresh from the kitchen? Not leftovers? Mate, even if Snape says no to Hermione staying, can we still go?”

 

When Hermione huffed in frustration, they told her all she had missed while she was focused on her studies .


	6. Pests and Opportunities

Severus knew many people had a misconception that after a while, one could brew potions by rote, without paying them much attention. Yes, there were a few out there that fell into that category. Making soap bubbles was one. Mix some water and soap powder together, and you were set. Sarcasm intended.

 

For the most part though, brewing required attention to detail, complete focus and in depth knowledge. Some potions could handle being brewed with a few goofs here and there with minimal consequences. Most of what he brewed did not fall into that category, but the mark of a true Master of Potions was making it look like they all did.

 

Since Severus excelled at making brewing look easy, he had to make rules for his lab door at school on how to properly interrupt him. The first step was to knock on the closed door and if there was no answer, you had to make a decision – was this an important conversation or could it wait? If it could wait then you left; if it was important then you opened the door and walked in. If you opted to enter the lab, you should wait next to the door until you are acknowledged – never doubt that your presence will be noted. If it is a life threatening situation that required Severus' immediate attention, then you could interrupt him, but if it is found not to be one, then be prepared for the consequences. His Slytherins and the older professors knew both the rules and the consequences quite well. The newer professors at least knew the rules.

 

Watching the three cauldrons of Pepper Up brewing, Severus was glad it was Sunday and he had the entire day to restock Poppy's inventory. An outbreak of the cold and flu had reduced her stock of a good many potions to critical level. He had told Minerva where he was going to be today and let his prefects know as well. That was at breakfast time, which he had taken a break from brewing to attend. It was past lunchtime now, but he hadn't stopped for it since his list was only a quarter of the way through.

 

As the first cauldron started to hiss, he quickly made a minor adjustment, all the while listening to the other two. Pepper Up potion was a volatile one, so much so that he preferred to brew only two cauldrons at a time, but with Poppy's stores depleting fast, he was pushing his limits to work on three.

 

When a knock sounded on his lab door, he ignored it, hoping that it wasn't anything he was going to have to deal with right now. Stirring the laboriously bubbling mixture clockwise four times, he almost jumped when another knock came – this one loud, repetitive and impatient. _No one_ knocked on his door twice; they all knew better. Shooting a furious glare at the door, he hoped that whoever it was would leave. Focusing back onto the cauldrons, he ignored the entire outside world once again.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Viola Zimmer had come down to the lab only to find herself completely ignored by the man she had come to visit. Flitwick had assured her that Severus was there, so she had knocked politely and then again, waiting for permission to enter. When a slither of a memory from the first faculty meeting slid through her mind – the door was unlocked and if you didn't hear a reply, just enter – she turned the handle and walked in. The first thing she saw was Severus deliberately turning his back on her.

 

"Severus!" The name came out on a huff as she closed the door behind her.

 

Severus jumped slightly, causing the stirring rod to agitate the surface of the potion with too much force. _No one_ was stupid enough to call his name like that, especially in his lab.

 

"Honestly, Severus! Don't ignore me." Zimmer's exasperation was clear in her tone.

 

The cauldron that Severus was working on hissed and steamed, releasing the much needed liquid that he had been keeping trapped with all the skill he had. Reaching for the nearest jug of warm water, he carefully tipped a bit in, hoping he was in time to stave off the coagulation that was about to occur. Even as he was saving that one, the noises from the other two cauldrons told him he needed to hurry or all three batches would be lost.

 

"Really! I came all this way to visit you." Viola folded her arms over her chest and glared at the black robed man, waiting for some type of acknowledgment.

 

None came.

 

"I told you to stop ignoring me, you need company! I know you do, but everyone here walks around you like they are on eggshells. They seem to think that you like being alone." Viola snorted lightly. "I know differently. I've seen the way your eyes light up when that owl comes. I know you are looking for some companionship."

 

She moved towards the Potions Master, not concerned about the bubbling cauldrons, her expression softening. "Let me be that person for you while you are school. I'm sure your letter writer wouldn't mind sharing you with me."

 

Darting about the table and dodging his most unwelcome guest, Severus carefully stirred the other two potions, catching them before they were ruined. Lowering the stirring rods, one in each hand, he canceled the fire under the cauldrons. Now all three brews would have to sit for a few moments before they could be bottled.

 

Plenty of time to _talk_ to his visitor.

 

Spinning about, Severus pinned a coldly furious glare on the blonde, his frown at its deepest and his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Professor Zimmer," her name was a hiss that he drew out, "I am sure you paid attention to the correct way to enter my lab since I distinctly remember you commenting on it during the first staff meeting. Why have you taken it upon yourself to break that protocol?"

 

Each word was spat out, holding as much ire as he could pack into them.

 

Viola blinked in surprise. "Surname and a title? Surely we are beyond that point." She ignored the rest of his tirade, he was just upset that she refused to tiptoe around him like he was used to. He would learn.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow and folded his arms as he leaned back against his table, angling himself in such a way that all three cauldrons were in his field of view. She thought she had the right to use his first name and that they could be friends? She had just ruined any chance of that, not that she was doing a good job achieving her goal before this incident.

 

"No. We are not," he told her clipped tones, disapproving tones. "You have not explained what the life threatening emergency is that called you in here to disturb my work."

 

Viola rolled her eyes and sighed. "Nothing that is life threatening! I just decided to pay you a visit. Can't someone just come in and visit you? I mean, you obviously want a companion, all those letters show that."

 

_'She took my correspondence with Harry as a reason to talk to me?’_ Severus thought in utter disbelief. _‘To try and be a companion for me? She thought that she could fulfill my need for Harry and that he wouldn't mind?'_ Severus gave a mental growl as he increased his glare. She would never be able to replace Harry, and Harry would definitely take exception to her attempting to do so. "You _dared_ to interrupt my brewing to _visit_? To disregard _the rules and procedures_ put in place to protect everyone in the lab, as well as the potions I am working on? To offer companionship that you _mistakenly_ think I am lacking?"

 

Even Harry wasn't that stupid, not even when he was a young student that drove him to distraction with his stupid heroics. That one lab occurrence over the summer, the one that caused him to lose it, happened because he hadn't put a procedure in place with Harry. It was never repeated once they implemented the use of the sign.

 

As Viola opened and closed her mouth in silent outrage, Severus swept her a scathing look from head to toe, one that mentally dismissed whatever she had to offer. Then he lifted his wand and summoned the vials he needed to fill.

 

It was time to find out if he has succeeded in saving the potions.

 

Viola huffed when Severus turned his back to her once again, obviously trying to end the conversation. "Yes, I wanted to visit. _Someone_ has to interrupt your brewing - it is all you seem to do! You are a Potions Master, one of the best if the other teachers are to be believed. I think that those rules and procedures are just another way you try to make people feel like they are not wanted, that you are happy without them here. And I am not mistaken in your lack of friends."

 

She tried to take another step towards the table and blinked in surprise when she found out she couldn’t move a step. Ah well, good thing she could still talk. "I just want to try and be that friend. What is wrong with that?!"

 

Minerva stopped short when Professor Zimmer's voice carried through the closed lab door with the owl that she believed belonged to Ronald Weasley sitting on her shoulder. She could hear the almost whining tone that Zimmer was using and cringed inwardly as she waited for just a moment to hear Severus' response. When none came, she quickly entered. A silent Severus could mean that there were dire plans in the works. Zimmer had graduated three years before Severus had entered Hogwarts for his first year; therefore, had no experience with the vitriol she was setting herself up to receive.

 

Minerva scanned the room, checking out the situation with the ease of many years of experience regarding her former-student turned colleague. It was obvious by the stiff set of Severus' shoulders and the glare that was currently directed at the vials, that the new professor was already in deep trouble. She had a feeling it was only because of her order to Severus not to hex the new professors that had stopped him from doing so and quickly cast a warning look at Zimmer to stop her from making things worse.

 

Severus stiffened when his lab door opened once again, but relaxed when he saw realized it was Minerva. He had been half afraid it would be Dexter – the Defense Professor – to join with Zimmer in completely destroying his day. He continued filling the vials until he reached the cauldron he had attempted to save. Examining the contents closely, he opted to go ahead and bottle it, but would let Poppy know that this batch was not up to his usual standard and to use it only if there was nothing else. Once he finished he turned to find out what the Headmistress needed.

 

"Minerva, what can I do for you?" His eyes were drawn to the owl that the she was keeping a firm hold on.

 

Letting the bird go now that it was safe, Minerva nodded to it as it flew to an empty spot on the table. "I think that is Weasley's owl, and he is carrying a letter for you. I brought it to you in case it was an emergency."

 

It intrigued her that Severus' name was written in what she was sure was Harry Potter's handwriting. That was the reason that she had brought the bird here, Potter writing Severus and using what she was quite sure was Weasley's owl might be considered an emergency. She knew that Severus would not be leaving his lab until late so he wouldn't be anywhere the owl could reach him, and if this was truly an emergency, it would be too late.

 

Severus tensed again as reasons for Ronald to contact him ran through his mind, none of them any good. Taking the letter from the bird, he was relieved to see Harry's messy scrawl. He set the letter down and turned to his visitors first. He had a few things to set straight before he could indulge in the letter that was trying to distract him.

 

"Professor Zimmer," he began in the same icy tones had used earlier, "I am _not_ lacking in friends here. I just visit them when I wish to, and they know when I am _not_ to be bothered with trivialities. If you are in desperate need of company, take the time to get to know Professor Dexter, or Hagrid – he collects strays, I am sure he will allow you to visit him whenever you like."

 

Ignoring the open mouthed outrage on Zimmer's reddening face, he shifted his attention to Minerva, noting how her lips twitched. "Take her with you as you leave. Thanks to her, I will not be having dinner in the Great Hall tonight, so she can watch over the Slytherin table. Can you also let Poppy know that I will deliver her one set potions she needs tonight barring any other distractions? I am about half way through the first set she ordered. I will be working late tomorrow and most likely through the week to complete all her sets, so I might be missing at meals periodically."

 

Minerva nodded before turning around and chivvying the other professor out in front of her. Zimmer looked surprised when she took a step forward, and that told Minerva just how close Severus had come to doing her harm. It was truly time to leave before the tight restraint she could see in Severus' face broke. She knew that she would be having a long talk with the Muggle Studies Professor as soon as possible. Severus' voice followed them out the door.

 

"Minerva, thank you for bringing me the owl, I'll let you know if I need to go anywhere." Severus watched as his lab door closed before picking back up the letter while the little owl flew up to find a perch.

 

Unrolling the scroll, he felt a sigh of relief leave his lips. It was from Harry and all was fine. A quick skim had him heading for his office desk to write a reply. Sitting down with a quill in hand, he reread the missive, catching small hints of how much Harry missed him in the way the words were written. It was in the request to let Hermione stay in the guest room, the spacing of the words showed just how often the writer paused in his thoughts, and Severus was positive that it was because Harry was thinking of him. Tiny shakes in the letters on the words 'need to see you' told him just how much Harry meant that.

 

As he wrote his reply, he wondered if Harry could read his own needs and thoughts in his writing. Part of him wanted to refuse Hermione permission to stay at the house while he was not there. _'I can't do that, it would be childish. Hermione is firmly attached to Ronald and it would give Harry someone to talk to. That way he won't be rattling about the house by himself. I have Minerva and the others if I need someone, but he hasn't really had anyone close at hand.'_ With that thought squarely in the front of his mind, he granted the permission and even gently chided Harry for asking since the house now belonged to both of them.

 

Leaning back in his seat, Severus stared up at the ceiling while trying to keep the rush of emotions locked away. _'Harry is coming here... I need to find somewhere we can meet that won't be under everyone's eye. Someplace that I can...'_ The words faded as the thoughts of Harry pressed against him, their lips fused together in a devouring kiss filled his mind. Swallowing heavily, he attempted to will his half erection away as he focused back onto the parchment. Hog's Head would be a good place to meet. Aberforth could be trusted not to spread tales to the student body if Severus lost control as he normally did around Harry. "It might be prudent to get a room in that case."

 

With the letter finished, Severus walked the owl out and watched him fly away. He stopped by the Headmistress' office to reassure Minerva that all was fine and then he picked up a sandwich in the kitchen before returning to his lab.

 

Closing the door, he swallowed his last mouthful of bread and pushed all thoughts of Harry's imminent arrival to the back of his mind. He had potions to finish, and lots of papers and plans to complete. He wanted his weekend to be completely free.

 

Harry wasn't going home Friday night if Severus had any say in the matter.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Harry listened intently as Hermione explained how she learned to hold her wand differently while casting a shield charm. They were in the parlour at Grimmauld Place which was where Harry and Ron went to practice their spells as they learned them. Kreacher appreciated the company, the chance to serve refreshments and even the mess the boys made.

 

"It allows me to move into a casting potion easier." Hermione swished her wand once again to demonstrate.

 

Ron gave it a try before watching Harry attempt it as well. Both of them succeeded in casting the shield, but it was slightly slower than their normal way.

 

"Now you have to practice to get it up to speed." Hermione grinned as she aimed a Jelly Leg jinx at Ron.

 

The sight of Pig flying through one of the open windows put an end to the training session. Harry watched as the bird flew in large circles before alighting on the back of one of the moved chairs, his little wings drooped slightly in exhaustion. Offering Pig a treat and sending Kreacher for a bowl filled with water, Harry took his reply letter and settled into the chair.

 

Breaking the seal, he read the letter quickly, his heart speeding up as he realized that he was going to see Severus this Friday.

 

"Well, what was his answer?" Ron watched the different expressions flash over Harry's face and was pretty sure it was good news.

 

Harry stared longingly at the _"Meet me Friday evening - 8 pm at Hog's Head."_ for a moment longer. He could almost see the wish for him to stay the night. Making a mental note to pack a bag, he smiled up at Ron. "He says that Hermione can stay, but you have to abide by Mum Weasley's orders. So, that means you can't be in the guest room with her, and no using the other furniture in the house if you two are there alone. In fact, he would prefer you not to be there alone with Hermione at all as it goes against Mum Weasley's wish."

 

Both his friends sighed and rolled their eyes.

 

Hermione gestured towards the door. "We will. He probably has charms all over the place that would let him know if we didn't. Let's go. I'm getting hungry and would like to see the neighborhood in the light."

 

As they headed for the apparition point, Harry stopped, his eyes wide. "Oh! I need to tell you that the people there have this idea that Severus is my uncle."

 

Hermione spun about. "Harry! I thought you said that you were equals in this relationship! Uncle?"

 

"We _are_ equals, Hermione. It wasn't Severus that came up with that." Harry's serious look gave away to tolerance. "We think it was Mr. Patterson who started the rumor, although Severus says it sounds like something Mrs. Miller might have dreamed up. Any rate, I've told Sanders that he wasn't my uncle, and anyone else who calls him that to me, but it doesn't change their perspective. The current lead rumor is that his father was indiscreet after one too many at the pub and had a daughter by someone. That daughter was supposedly my mother. They believe that Severus discovered that I was his nephew somehow and also found out that I needed a guiding hand, so he took me in. If you wish to stir the mix up, go for it."

 

Returning their grins, he walked a couple of steps forward only to stop again. "I also told Petters who would have told Sanders, which means that it is most likely around the town, that I was being hunted by a murderer through my secondary school years, and that you guys helped me. And that we missed seventh year, only to go back and take it. Petters was the one who suggested that I call everyone together to ask their opinion of what I should do since this department training thing wasn't working."

 

Ron shook his head, grinning. "Anything else?"

 

Harry shook his head as well. "Can't think of any. I'll side along you guys one at a time. Ron, I'll take you first, just stay near the apparition point until I get back, okay? Be ready to defend yourself with Muggle means if necessary."

 

Taking Ron's arm, Harry popped away to the woods near the riverbank. "Stay here." He went back for Hermione, and returned just a few moments later.

 

Hermione joined Ron in looking about, taking in the sound of the river and the evergreens that they were standing in. "It is nice here."

 

Harry nodded as he started up the path to the park. "It is, but it is also where some of the town's lowlife like to hang out, so we have to be vigilant. This way to the house."

 

Ron watched as Harry walked down the street. His friend smiled at different people, and nodded to others. There were a few that he didn't acknowledge and those were the ones that Ron took special note of.

 

They eventually made it to a row of terrace houses. Hermione's eyes widened as they entered the last one. "I never would have thought that Snape lived in a place like this."

 

Harry chuckled and shrugged. He hadn't either, but now he couldn't think of the man living anywhere else. "The cellar holds a potions lab. The attic is storage, this level holds the living room, dining room and kitchen, and the second level holds two bedrooms and the bath. Let's go drop Hermione's stuff off in the guest room and I'll give you the shilling tour."

 

He walked further into the house, and gestured towards the room they were passing through. "The living room. Severus said you can use the books, but to put them back where they belong when you are done. They should be in the same condition when returned as when they are borrowed. That opening leads to the kitchen and dining room, and here are the stairs."

 

Opening the door, Harry headed up the dark stairs by memory. He blinked when the lights were cut on. "Sorry, guys. Forgot about that."

 

Hermione shook her head. If she needed any proof that Harry was comfortable here, then the way he traversed the stairs in pitch black was it. "Don't worry. At least I know about light switches."

 

Ron rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs, muttering, "Lumos would have worked fine."

 

"Muggle neighborhood, Ron." Hermione's laughter could be heard in her voice.

 

Harry opened the door at the top of the stairs. "Master bedroom to the left at the end of the corridor, guest room to the right, bathroom first door on the left." He turned to the right and opened the guest bedroom door. "Is it okay?"

 

Harry watched as his friends entered the small but neat room. He could see Ron relax in the space and then Hermione.

 

"It will be fine, Harry." Hermione set her bag on the chest at the foot of the bed before turning about and taking in the rest of the room. The soothing shades of cream and blue put her at ease. Smiling at Harry, she headed for the door. "The bathroom is this way?"

 

Harry walked down the corridor and opened the correct door. "Spare towels are in the cupboard."

 

Hermione nodded before stepping in and closing the door. "I'll see you two downstairs."

 

Ron and Harry looked at each other and headed back down.

 

"Do you want the rest of the tour or do you want to wait here?" Harry watched as Ron looked at the walls of bookshelves before heading towards the next room.

 

"I want supper, so let's finish the tour. Hermione will have a chance to see the rest later."

 

Laughing, Harry showed Ron the kitchen and dining room while they waited.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Sanders met them as they walked into the restaurant, eyeing the two new kids with unconcealed curiosity. "Potter! I see you brought friends with you."

 

Harry nodded before introducing them. "Hermione is going to be staying with me for a while."

 

"Have you asked Snape?" Sanders frowned slightly. Yes, call him old school, but girls and boys were not supposed to be staying in a house alone unless they shared the same last name.

 

Chuckling slightly, Harry answered him. "Yes, Severus agreed already. I think it was because Ron's mum refused for them to stay in the same house, even with Ron's older brother staying there as well. 'Can't have the couple living together until he makes an honest woman out of her.' " He looked over at his best mate and asked, "That is what she said, right, Ron?"

 

Ron's slight blush and aggrieved sigh reassured Sanders and he focused back on Potter. "Have you talked about the issues that you and Petters discussed?"

 

"We have. Now I have to talk to Severus, but this can't be a phone call. He wants to meet with me on Friday evening. Can I have the night off, or do I need to contact him to reschedule?" Harry took a quick look around the seating area, noticing that they were fairly busy.

 

Sanders answered as he gestured for the group to follow him. "Friday night? That means you won't be back until late Saturday. Two days off. Will you be willing to work Sunday?"

 

"I will. I'm not positive what my schedule will be like on Monday. It depends on whether I can get into another program quickly or not." Harry's eyes widened slightly as they stopped by a table in the far back corner of the restaurant, near the kitchen door. It was the employee break table. "You want us to sit here?"

 

Sanders waved them into the booth. "Petters will want to come out and talk to you. Easier this way. Let me know about Monday as soon as you can. I'll leave you on the schedule for now."

 

With that, he walked into the kitchen.

 

Hermione picked up the two menus that were left at the corner of the table and gave one to Ron. "What is good here?"

 

Ron set the menu onto the table and grinned at Harry. "I am going to have the tortellini fresh today. That is my favorite out of all the leftovers you bring for lunch."

 

Harry grinned back. "I'm going for the Parmesan. Hermione, anything on the menu is good. Petters is a really good chef."

 

A moment later, Sanders slid three glass of water onto the table. "Potter, go get your drinks from the station. Petters will be out in a moment to talk to you and take your order."

 

Watching the older man walk off, Harry waited until he was out of hearing range to ask his table companions what they wanted. All three decided water was fine for now.

 

In no time, the kitchen door opened and Petters was beside the table.

 

"These two must be Ron and Hermione." Smiling, he nodded towards them. "It is nice to meet you. I am Emile Petters." When Ron and Hermione both returned his greetings, he continued, his attention solely on Potter. "So, Potter, was it useful to talk to your friends?"

 

Harry smiled. "You knew it would be, Chef. They came up with a multitude of ideas, most of them are feasible. Ron and I decided to finish out this week since we have a skills test on Friday morning, and then we'll call it quits. We'll be given a certification of the skills that we've gained so we might as well persevere until then. I'm going to see Severus Friday evening. I'll leave from my school to his school."

 

Petters grinned as he interrupted. "Snape insisted on seeing you in person, did he?"

 

Harry nodded as he continued. "Yeah, he did. So, I won't be in on Friday."

 

Petters interrupted once again, his pained expression showing just how much he was going to be missing his dishwasher. "Or Saturday either. You're coming in on Sunday to make up the time, right?"

 

Harry nodded. "That is the deal right now. Then it will be wait and see what happens."

 

Petters nodded. That made sense. "Potter, you are having Chicken Parmesan and Caesar salad. What are the others eating?"

 

Harry shook his head. "I need to change up my menu sometime, obviously. Ron wants the tortellini, and Hermione?"

 

"I'll try the lasagna and we'll all have the Caesar salad." Hermione folded the menu and placed it on top of Ron's.

 

Petters smiled at them and headed back to the kitchen.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Hermione walked into the dining room, surprised at how well she had slept last night. When she had finally retired, not long after Ron had left for the evening, it had sunk in just how strange the situation was. She had expected to sleep at Grimmauld Place, and was mentally prepared for the place. She ended up in a calm, bright room that was more Muggle-like than Wizard-like, and that it was Snape's place made it even more strange.

 

She had been shocked yesterday morning when she had learned that Harry and Snape were a couple, but last night the shock had worn off and the reality had settled in. As she put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, she was sure that sleep would never come, but the next thing she knew, it was daylight.

 

Now, as she stood in the dining room, she stared at the plate that was sitting at the table. Breakfast was waiting for her. Looking about, she tried to find a note, but there wasn't one. Knowing that Harry had to be alright, she headed back to the dining room. Sitting at the table, she removed the warming charm on the plate and took a deep sniff, the smell of eggs and sausages making her stomach growl. She dug in and summoned her books to continue studying since she would return to class tomorrow.

 

It wasn't until she was cleaning up the dishes that she noticed the calendars on the fridge, and the schedule on the one on the right. _'So, that is where Harry is. He has already headed to the Ministry. What is the other one?'_ A cursory look turned into a stare. It was obviously in Harry's handwriting, but it was recording Snape's day. It had his class schedule laid out and even lessons taught for previous weeks. _'They are talking, not about nothing, but about everyday things. There is no other way that Harry could know what was going on in Snape's classroom.'_

 

One last look at Harry's schedule to check what time he would be home and Hermione headed out into the town to go exploring.

 

**-o-o-o-o-**

 

Harry stood almost back to back with Ron as the meeting wore on. It was the typical Monday morning meeting, and it was the safest time of the week for Ron and himself. They were able to be together, and it was easier to guard each other's backs.

 

Harry perked up the moment Auror Vaughn walked up to the front of the room. It wasn't often that their Defense Instructor came to the meetings. Harry wondered if they were moving the Defense test. If they were, then he and Ron were going to quit today. That exam was the only reason why they were still here.

 

Vaughn stopped near Simmons and looked over the group. "Good morning, trainees. As we are almost halfway through the course, I shall offer you the chance to test for your Mastery in Defence. This is a standard offer, it has nothing to do with the quality of this group. Do note that if you decide to take this test, your skill level will be awarded to you so even if you do not pass, you will be trained at the level you are found to be. You do not have to take part in this, but if you do, see me to sign up right after the meeting is dismissed."

 

Simmons spoke up next. "The meeting is done. If you do not wish to sign up, report to the training room. If you wish to, report there as soon as you have signed up."

 

Harry and Ron moved so that they were near a wall as most of the others left out the door except for six trainees who approached Vaughn. They patiently waited until the trainees were walking towards the door before approaching the table where the list was.

 

Vaughn watched as Potter and Weasley came over. He had noticed while he was speaking to the group that they were on alert the entire time and the way they moved, obviously protecting their backs, even when the majority of the trainees left. Even now, when there were so few in the room, they looked wary. Trainees shouldn't need to feel on guard when they were not in training. It made him nervous as to why they were signing up. Were they doing it just to pass the test and then leave?

 

Vaughn searched their faces as they signed his form. "You know, you don't have to do this just to prove a point. You are doing well in Defense, and you can keep on going at the regular pace."

 

Potter's half grin and watchful eye on the other occupants of the room confirmed his suspicions even more.

 

"We want to, sir. It will be nice to see what level we are truly at." Ron set the quill down as he finished speaking. "We need to get to training. See you Friday, sir."

 

Vaughn watched as they headed out, their body language screaming high alert. He was going to have to talk to Simmons later – something was going on.

 

For the first time since they joined the training programs, Ron and Harry left on time. Normally they would stay late for the extra training time, working themselves up to the point of exhaustion, but not anymore.

 

It was three o'clock when they appeared at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was pleased to see them and brought glasses of chilled pumpkin juice as soon as they settled at the table with parchment spread out before them.

 

"We need a schedule, a time line on what to study to make sure that we are ready." Ron drew a chart that was eerily reminiscent of Hermione's scheduling charts from their school days.

 

"We can use Severus' books and the ones here to help us out. I think Severus' would be more helpful since he wrote notes all in the margins. Then we can come here to practice as usual." Harry leaned forward to look at the chart. "We should start today. Let's go to my place and check out his books to see if we can figure out just how much we have to learn."

 

"Then we come back here and get busy." Ron let the parchment roll up and finished his drink, “before we start our real work."

 

It took them no time to be surrounded by books in the living room of Spinner's End, and that was how Hermione found them.

 

"What are you doing?" Hermione carefully threaded her way through the stacks, making her way to Ron. She dropped a light kiss on his lips before peering at the parchment in the middle of the coffee table. "A study plan? Why?"

 

Harry moved to make a note on the chart as he answered. "Vaughn is offering to test all the trainees for Defence Mastery this Friday. Ron and I signed up."

 

Hermione's eyes widened before she sat down amongst the stacks and started helping with the plan.


	7. Dealing with Issues

It was Wednesday before Severus knew it. He leaned back in his office chair and stared at the ceiling, his mind running over the last couple of days. Professor Zimmer had not backed off despite his very clear snub. Whenever he wasn’t in his lab, she was about clinging to his shadow or even worse, his robes.

 

When he had surfaced from his lab on Monday, she sat next to him during meals and did not let any other professor distract her from talking to him. She also tried to converse with him in the staffroom, and was stopping him in the hallways. He had tried to appease Minerva by attempting to return Zimmer’s conversation, but by that evening he had come to the conclusion that she had nothing worth talking about. Even Harry’s conversation while he was trapped in St. Mungo’s was more interesting.

 

On Monday night, as he was sitting in the staffroom, he ignored her in favor of talking with Filius about the newest charms that were being invented. He had been pleased when she let him do so, even if she irritated him by remaining at his side the entire time.

 

On Tuesday, during his break period, he had walked into his office, only to find her sitting there. She was not in the visitor chair, nor in Harry’s, but behind his desk, _in his personal chair._ Zimmer had the gall to look surprised when he had ordered her out of his office, demanding that she never come back again. She hadn’t listened. _‘There is now a new series of wards on the door, keeping her out of here and my lab. Maybe I should add a set to my quarters.’_

 

Severus knew he wasn’t allowed to hex her, but poison was starting to become an option. This time it wouldn’t be anything as gentle as the one he gave Morris.

 

Running a hand through his hair, Severus picked back up his quill. He wanted to get these last few essays graded before it was time for him to check on his House and prep for tomorrow’s brewing in his NEWT classes. A knock stopped him even as he was scratching the first comment across the top of the parchment.

 

“Enter.” Severus watched warily. The wards would keep Zimmer out but she could still knock. He let out a small sigh of relief when the door opened to reveal Minerva.

 

“Severus, I’m sorry to bother you, but I am calling an emergency faculty meeting. It’s about the Pritchard boys. Poppy has to fill us in on some of the special rules that they have to follow for the next couple of weeks,” said Minerva as she stood in the doorway.

 

Nodding, Severus blotted his quill, capped the inkwell, and stood up. “Can we stop by the Slytherin common room?”

 

“Of course.” Minerva led the way and waited on Severus to talk to his prefects before heading towards the staff room.

 

** -o-o-o-o- **

 

Hagrid compressed his lips into a tight line as he shot a dark look at the Muggle Studies Professor. “Yer need ter leave Snape alone.”

 

“Why?” Zimmer crossed her arms as she continued. “I see no reason for me to avoid _Severus_. I refuse to walk on eggshells around him - I don’t see any need to do so.”

 

Sinistra growled under her breath. “No need? You don’t see a need?” An exasperated sound escaped her throat. “I do. We all do. You are making our lives harder.”

 

Hooch shot up from her seat. “Really? You see no reason? You are making a horrible mess of things, and you don’t even see it, do you? What are you trying to do, drive him away?”  
 

Zimmer’s blue eyes widened as she drew in a horrified gasp. Her answer came out as she exhaled sharply. “No!” With fists clenched at her sides, she continued. “I want to be his friend. I want to help him. Severus wants some sort of companionship, and the rest of you are not willing to give him that!”

 

She stepped closer to the table, glaring at the other professors. “You all were so worried about giving him space that you never even considered that he might have been a spy! You left him to work such a horrible position without any support all because _you don’t know_ him. Well, I refuse to be like you.”

 

Flitwick glared at her, his voice tight with suppressed emotions as he answered her claim. “We know him better than you believe. Snape is quite capable of doing what needs to be done - be it good, bad, or indifferent. If we had given an inkling of our doubts about his allegiance during that last year of the war, he would have had to prove to everyone that he was on Voldemort’s side, and he would have had to prove it beyond a doubt.”

 

A shudder went through the professors who had been at the school at that time. That was something they were glad they never saw.

 

“So, you are right, we didn’t support him – not visibly, and _that_ was our support.” Flitwick leaned forward just enough to rest his weight on his hands, his fingers pressed into the staffroom table. “We know him, you do not.”

 

Vector spoke up from where he was propped against the wall, his tone quiet and easygoing. “You want to befriend him? Well, you are going about it all wrong. I fear you have blown your chance at friendship with him.”

 

Babbling snorted and rolled her eyes. “ _That_ was blown the moment she entered his lab on Sunday and didn’t follow directions.”

 

Just outside the door, Severus looked at Minerva where she had stopped a few minutes before. The words from inside were coming clearly through the wood. When he gestured towards the handle, she shook her head. After giving her a look that clearly showed how he felt about eavesdropping right now, he turned around and leaned against the wall to see how long Minerva planned on waiting.

 

Zimmer turned on Babbling. “That was a-a minor setback! I know I can win him over. He just needs someone to notice how lonely he is, how much he wants attention.”

 

Pomfrey gave her a look of disbelief. “Lonely? You think Severus is lonely? He isn’t lonely at all. He has a regular visiting schedule that he follows unless an emergency shows up. Severus is a person who likes quiet simple things, not loud brash overtures so of course you wouldn’t notice his friends. He has to really like you to accept the overt displays of attention that you are forcing on him, like he did Albus. You are not in the same category as Albus and will never be. Just back off and give the man his breathing space.”

 

Again, the less than complimentary words slid off of Zimmer like water off a duck’s back.

 

“He _killed_ Dumbledore! I don’t want to be the same level of friend as that.” Bright blue eyes shifted to take in the Defense Professor, missing the heavy and incredulous looks that passed between the rest of the staff. “Dexter, you agree with me! Severus needs us to give him a chance.”

 

Dexter shrugged. “I don’t care what happens with Snape. The man wants to hide, let him. If he wants that cold dungeon as his domain, more power to him. The man is obviously content, leave him be.”

 

Zimmer stared at him, aghast. “No! I can’t believe that you can’t see it. I expected _you_ to notice the desire for companionship. The others are blind by long term association.”

 

For the past several minutes, Sprout had sat listening to the girl fussing about things she couldn’t hope to understand and expressing the desire for something that would never be in her reach. When she heard the comment about Severus’ killing Albus, she could tell that Zimmer hadn’t truly accepted their Potions Master. The girl didn’t realize just how strong a bond of friendship had to be for Severus to kill Albus – Severus had been willing to accept the Dementor’s Kiss for that act of mercy - and now she was babbling on once again about Severus wanting companionship. The girl was blind. She couldn’t see all the times she prevented Severus from talking to them by practically pushing them out of the way as she tried to get to Severus’ side. Well, she had had enough of it.

 

Slamming her hand on to the table top, Sprout drew everyone’s attention. “Viola Zimmer!”

 

The blonde turned around and gaped at the irritation that laced Sprout’s voice, hushing her rant.

 

Sprout continued, her tone not changing. “What you have failed to notice is that you are making this situation worse. Snape was doing fine. He was happy last year, and this year he was as well until you started pushing him. I haven’t seen him this irritated since the Triwizarding Tournament or back when the Marauders pursued him, or the year he was Headmaster. So, just back off and let us have our friend back!”

 

Severus cast a questioning look at Minerva. Had he really be that irritated? He knew that he had been short this year. Some of it was because he missed Harry, but most of it was because of Zimmer’s pestering. If she had just left him alone, he could have easily had the conversation with Hooch about the Quidditch pitch and the stands, he could have talked to Hagrid about some of the simple ingredients that he would like to find in the forest. Instead he had to listen to her squawk and screech.

 

The nod Minerva gave him told him the answer. Sprout was right.

 

Reaching past Minerva, Severus opened the door. He decided they had listened in long enough.

 

“Your friend? You are claiming to be his friend? I’ve never seen you once sit and talk to him, nor track him down to his office or anything. It is like Severus doesn’t exist to you!”

 

Severus could see the temper flaring in the grim set of Hagrid’s shoulders at Zimmer’s latest accusation and knew that whatever he was about to say would not be nice nor easy to take back. Hagrid only told the unvarnished truth, at least as he saw it, when he exploded. Severus caught Hagrid’s attention as the half giant drew in a breath to speak. Warning black eyes held furious ones.

 

Hagrid pulled his aggravation in and let his breath out. The look in Snape’s eyes said that he wouldn’t appreciate this conversation continuing.

 

“Headmistress, ‘Fessor Snape.” His tone was clipped, suppressed anger evident to those who knew him, but he was abiding by Severus’ silent request. Holding that dark gaze for a moment longer, Hagrid read the thanks buried deep in them.

 

Severus crossed the room and sat near the head of the table, next to Minerva’s spot. Flitwick immediately sat next to him and Sprout took the spot across. Even as he watched, the older professors filled in the table, forcing both Dexter and Zimmer to sit at as far from him as possible.

 

Minerva settled into her chair and looked over her faculty. “Madam Pomfrey has some information that she needs to pass on to us and then we shall be done.”

 

All eyes turned to Poppy as she stood up from her seat.

 

** -o-o-o-o- **

 

Severus struggled to stay asleep. The dream that was niggling the edge of his mind had the potential to be wonderful. It had the feeling of warmth and gentleness. The dream slipped away as six o’clock turned into one minute after. Opening his eyes slowly, he peered at the empty spot next to him, his fingers looking for a warmth that had never been there, not in this bed. Sighing softly, Severus drew his hand back to his chest and closed his eyes.

 

His eyes flew open and he half sat up as it registered that today was Friday. Harry was coming today. _‘Tonight. I have to wait all day.’_ His gaze landed once again on the side of the bed that would be Harry’s. Was it folly to wish Harry to spend the night here? This was one of the few places in the school where there were no memories of him. The only others were in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dormitories. Even the Slytherin dormitory reminded him that Harry and Ronald had slipped in there during their second year.

 

The image of bright green eyes, dark sleep tousled hair, and a tanned body stretching until it was hidden by the sheets assaulted his mind, superimposing itself over the reality that was an empty spot. Groaning with desire and frustration, Severus dropped back onto the bed. He needed Harry with him now. He was not in the mood to handle his desires alone. The novelty had worn off within the first few weeks back.

 

Even as he took himself in hand, Severus realized that even his quarters weren’t free of Harry. He didn’t have memories here, he had wishes, and that was almost worse.

 

** -o-o-o-o- **

 

 

Severus approached his office warily. He was positive that one morning he was going to run in to Professor Zimmer there even though he knew she was a late riser. Opening the door, his eyes darted about, making sure that she hadn’t found her way around the wards.

 

It was empty.

 

Crossing to his desk, he stopped to stare at Harry’s table and a frisson of desire shot up his spine. They had done nothing in this room, they had done nothing at school, but he could feel Harry’s hand on the back of his neck and remembered the sweet torture of those soft pink lips near his while they were harvesting mushrooms. That, coupled with the memories of the summer were enough to distract him.

 

Severus shook his head and pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. He had to make it through his day, and it was not one that he could let his guard down on. His classes were brewing and Zimmer was still out and about. Settling at his desk, he started on the stack of parchments, his mind only periodically drifting off to thoughts of laughter, bright eyes, and warm fingers.

 

Later that morning, Severus walked into the Great Hall doing his best not to look at the Gryffindor table. As he sat at the edge of the High Table, he let himself relax just a bit. Since Wednesday evening, the rest of the faculty had created a human barrier between Zimmer and him. He also had Minerva’s permission to use mild hexes if she became too pushy. It wasn’t stated outright - it was implied, and that was all that he needed. He had worked off of less.

 

He cut off a snarl when his tormentor sat in the chair next to him. He could hear a quiet curse word escape from Filius as the Charms Professor got to the table literally a second later.

 

Zimmer smiled brightly at the Potions Professor as he stopped loading his plate. “Go on, finish filling it up. You never eat enough in the mornings.”

 

Severus looked at the toast and eggs that were already on his plate. He would normally add sliced tomatoes, but at this moment, the food already on his plate seemed too much. He knew it had everything to do with the company.

 

“The other professors are trying to keep me away from you. They seem to think that you would rather not be around me. That I am aggravating you.” Zimmer stopped for a moment, waiting for Severus to dismiss such a preposterous idea.

 

Severus glared at her. “You are.”

 

She continued as if he hadn't answered. “I just want to get to know you, to talk to you, to introduce you to the wonders of the world.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at that last one. He didn’t need anyone to introduce him to the wonders of the world. He wouldn’t mind sharing the experience of discovering anything new, but he’d rather do that with Harry, not this woman. “I have seen this world. I don’t need an introduction.”

 

Zimmer rolled her eyes and leaned forward. “The Muggle World. There is so much there that I know you’ve never seen, never heard of, never given a chance. I want to talk to you about it, to let you hear how wonderful it is.”

 

Severus kept his face blank as he stared at the toast on his plate. She wanted to tell _him_ how wonderful the Muggle world was. _‘She is assuming that since I was a Death Eater I don’t know about it, nor wish to know about it. Idiot.’_

 

Deciding that breakfast was not happening, Severus pushed back his chair as he turned to look at Zimmer. “Ah, yes, the joys of central heat and air. Since we do not have that here, I have to go cast what warming charms I can about my classroom. Not that the Muggle way would work well within this castle. Excuse me.”

 

As he strode away from the table, leaving her gaping behind him, he paused briefly by Filius’ chair and mumbled a quiet thank you. He knew Filius would track him down later to find out why he was being thanked.

 

Morning classes went well. At least Severus was pretty positive that the students couldn’t tell that his mind periodically drifted off to the previous summer and early morning wake-ups. No one was hurt in class and he had a collection of vials that looked like what his students were supposed to brew. So, he was declaring it a good morning.

 

Filius stopped between morning classes to ask about being thanked and left with a smile when he learned it was because he had cursed Zimmer.

 

At lunch, Severus didn’t make the same mistake as that morning. He sat in a seat that was not on the edge. Hooch settled on one side of him, but Zimmer got to the other before Vector could make it. Turning his attention to Hooch, Severus asked about her classes and when the pitch was scheduled for Quidditch practice.

 

Zimmer sat for a moment, letting Severus talk to the other professor about Quidditch practice. It was a necessary topic for a Head of House. As soon as he was done, she leaned closer and smiled at him.

 

“Severus, this morning you mentioned central heating and air?” She rested a hand on the arm nearest her as she continued. “I’m sure you were just trying to impress me with your knowledge, but I am sorry to tell you that there is no such thing. Maybe heating, but what is air supposed to even mean?”

 

As soon as her hand landed on his arm, the desire that had been simmering all day just under Severus’ skin screeched, rebelling at the feel of the wrong person’s touch, and his temper exploded. How dare she lay a hand on him?! She was not given an invitation and _he did not want to feel her_. Tightening his hand and his shields, he remembered that there were students present. Injuring another professor would set a bad example and Minerva would be upset about the paperwork it would cause.

 

“Remove your hand.” The words were cold, clipped and almost inaudible. They also had no effect.

 

“I want to have a meaningful conversation with you, like Monday. I want to show you we can be good friends.” She jumped slightly, jerking her hand off Severus’ arm as a stinging hex hit it.

 

Severus shoved his seat away from the table and stormed out the staff door, knowing that he was making a scene, but not caring. No one could touch him without permission. Harry had been the exception to the rule, but that was typical of Potter.

 

“Severus!” Zimmer’s voice carried down the hallway as she ran after him. “Wait up!”

 

Severus considered not doing so, but decided that he wanted this conversation to happen where there was much less chance of witnesses. Spinning about, he folded his arms, his hand wrapped loosely about the handle of his wand, and glared at the one person that was ruining his day. “You. Do. Not. Have permission to call me that.”

 

“With all that is between us, surely I can use your given name.” She stared at him, wanting him to accept what she said.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus spotted a seventh year Ravenclaw. Narrowing his eyes at the boy, he shifted his gaze to a side corridor. It was a clear message to any student of his. _Go._ He wasn’t surprised when Mr. Albrich darted away. _‘Now it is going to be all over the campus that Zimmer and I have a relationship. Harry will hear about this because that is how our luck works. I am going to have to tell him about this latest fiasco tonight. That is the last thing I want to talk about.’_

 

“Something is between us?” His glacial tone could freeze a burning phoenix. “There has been nothing between us since I have met you. It is _your imagination_ that has come up with this nonexistent connection. You have deluded yourself into believing that I need _you_ to keep me company, that I need _your_ compassion, that I wanted _you_ to listen to me.”

 

His gaze burned as he took in her gaping face. “You could not be more wrong. You _are not_ welcome around me again.”

 

Zimmer snapped out of her shock and strode towards him only to stop when the glare increased. “You hexed me! That was you who cast the stinging hex on my hand. You can’t go about hexing your fellow professors!”

 

Yes, he had hexed her, but Severus was not about to tell her that it was done accidentally. His control on his temper had slipped and he had wanted her hand off his arm. His magic had obligingly fulfilled his wish. That was one of the reasons he had left the Great Hall. If he was upset enough to be casting magic without intending to, then he needed to leave. Just striding down the hall, being somewhere without all the prying eyes had helped to calm him down some, giving him back his control.

 

“And I am not deluded! I know that you are upset and don’t think that anyone would care.” Zimmer huffed and folded her arms. “Anyone would when you are surrounded by people who don’t trust you. Who don’t care to listen to what happened. But _I am_ willing to listen, I want to listen. I want you to have a chance to unburden yourself so that you can live a happier life, so that you can be all you want to be.”

 

Her earnest words petered out as the coldness in Severus’ face intensified.

 

“You honestly think that I would want to talk to you? I don’t know you and I don’t care to know you. You have assumed that I am untrusted and that I do not trust.” Severus tone made it perfectly clear how idiotic both of those assumption were. “My life is not, and will never be, your concern. From this point forward, our conversations will be on a needs-be basis and strictly professional. Too make sure that ‘needs-be’ never happens, I will talk to McGonagall about your conduct and inform her that she is the one who is to deal with you. I do not wish to see you, hear you, or even know that you are still in this castle. Now, _get out of my sight._ ”

 

Blanching at the almost malevolent glare that echoed those glacial tones, Zimmer bolted back to the Great Hall, biting her lip and wondering just what she had done wrong.

 

Spinning on his heel, Severus decided that he would have dinner in his office tonight. He would ask Babbling to watch his kids. He needed a break from Zimmer, and had a feeling that the other professors would agree. He walked into the side corridor, intent on going to his classroom though he was considering the kitchens, when he spotted Mr. Albrich pressed up against the wall, his eyes wide.

 

Striving for as much professionalism as he had exhibited while teaching Harry, Severus stopped next to the Ravenclaw.

 

“Mr. Albrich?” The name was spoken in the same tone as he had once drawn out Potter with.

 

“Professor, I was hoping you could answer a question on the homework you assigned today.” The words came out in a rush and Albrich knew that he was grasping at straws. He was caught red handed eavesdropping.

 

“Ask. I have places that I wish to go.” Severus could hear the ice in his tone, but at this moment he didn’t care. The boy had stayed when he had specifically been told to leave.

 

“I can’t find a book or a resource that would explain what to do with manticore venom that makes sense with the potion we are brewing.” It was a real question. Albrich was very relieved that it came to mind, he might make it out of this with his skin.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed as he hissed out his answer. “Use your mind, Mr. Albrich. You are in my NEWT class, books aren’t the only place to find answers. _Think._ ”

 

Turning on his heel, Severus headed off. The kitchen was his next stop.

 

Thomas Albrich rushed to the Great Hall and dropped onto the bench at the Ravenclaw table. Mitchell leaned over and grinned at him.

 

“You’re late. You missed it! Snape and Zimmer have something going on. Can you imagine the bat and the Muggle Professor together?”

 

Albrich shook his head. At least, this was one thing he could do for Snape. He could scorch the rumor, hopefully that would make up for earlier. In fact, he was still waiting for Snape to assign him detention and take points. “No, Zimmer just thought there was. I heard the confrontation in the hall on my way here. If she doesn’t leave Snape alone, I think he is going to use her for potion ingredients, or murder her and hide the body. I honestly think he would get away with it.”

 

That caught the attention of the group around him. “What happened?”

 

Albrich quietly told them. By the end of lunch the tale was everywhere but the High Table, as was the warning that The Dungeon Bat of Old was back. Younger years were warned to tread carefully.

 

Severus glared at his sixth year NEWT class as they moved quietly and efficiently. His afternoon classes were cautious and careful, each student watching him warily. _‘I guess Mr. Albrich passed on a warning.’_

 

A curl of satisfaction almost made his smile as he decided not to assign that Ravenclaw detentio n. He had quite a tale to share with Harry later.

 

** -o-o-o-o- **

 

 

Back at Spinner’s End, Ron and Harry kept themselves busy with the information in Severus’ books and Hermione’s exam study scheduling skills. By the time Friday rolled around, the two of them felt about as ready as they could be.

 

Once in the meeting room, they stayed at the back of the crowd which was larger than normal as all the training groups were there, making sure to stand almost back to back.

 

Vaughn spotted Potter and Weasley and noted that once again they were on high alert. He had tracked down Simmons on Tuesday and mentioned that the two trainees were a bit more paranoid than he thought they should be. _‘Once I mentioned that maybe the other trainees were harassing or bullying those two, Simmons told me basically to mind my own business and ignored any other concern I mentioned. I wonder what is going on here. Surely, Simmons can’t be condoning hazing.’_

 

Setting those thoughts aside, Vaughn started the meeting. “This morning we are starting with the Defense exam. Those that have signed up to attempt the complete Mastery exam, step to the left side of the room. Those who are taking the standard skills exam, proceed to the exam room.”

 

He watched as the last person walked through the door before turning to the twenty remaining trainees. “If you will follow me.”

 

Vaughn headed to a smaller side room that had twenty desks spread out and then waited for them to select a seat. Once again, he noticed that Potter and Weasley chose the most easily protected areas. “You are divided into partners, and shall work with your partner to pass through the practical section of this exam. That means you must wait on your partner if you finish the written section first. Once both of you are done, you will be sent into the practical section.”

 

With one more look around the room, he passed out cards that said who your partner was and then the written portion of the exam. He had bargained long and hard to get Potter and Weasley together. Simmons had blocked him repeatedly. In the end, he gave up the ability to participate in the design of their practical section. He hoped it was worth it.

 

“You may begin.” All the heads looked down and quills started moving. For the next three hours, all that could be heard in the room was the scratching of thoughts flowing onto parchment. It was Potter who finished first. Vaughn accepted the parchment and sent him out of the room to await his partner. He was immensely pleased when it was Weasley who finished second. As he accepted the redhead’s parchment, he wished them a silent good luck.

 

Ron headed out the door and grinned at Harry. “Remind me to thank Snape personally for the use of his books. You thank him for both of us later, but I have to do so myself when I see him. That went so much better than it could have.”

 

Harry grinned before the thoughts that he had partially succeeded in suppressing all week shot though his mind. He was going to see Severus this evening.

 

All of last night while lying in their bed, he had tried to think of how their meeting would go. The problem was that he couldn’t focus on the information that he wanted to tell Severus or the explanations that he had to make. His mind refused to comply and kept thinking of long hard kisses, hot bare skin touching his, familiar long legs and narrow hips, the feel of long black hair flowing through his fingers. He had given up on sleep, packed a bag, and eventually passed out in the wee hours of the morning.

 

That bag was now shrunk and tucked into a pocket. This time he was going to be prepared when Severus invited him to stay the night. _‘And if he doesn’t, I might just invite myself. I doubt he would complain too much. I wonder what the inside of his personal quarters look like... No, can’t think of this right now, we have a practical to pass.’_

 

Even as Harry forced those thoughts to the back of his mind, an errant one slipped through. He was determined to peel Severus out of his teaching robes just as he had imagined doing several times last year.

 

“Potter !Weasley! Get moving.”

 

The voice snapped Harry back to the present. He and Ron headed towards the unknown auror that was calling them.   
 

“You shall go through these doors,” the short older male pointed to the doors behind him, “and your task is to get to the doors on the other side of the room alive.”

 

Ron took in the almost evil grin that flashed across the man’s face. “Are we allowed to kill things?”

 

Shaking his head, the auror opened the door and ushered them through. The door clicked behind them and vanished. Harry took in the large wooded area before them. “How?”

 

Ron blinked and then shook his head. “I bet it is kind of like the Room of Requirements. I doubt we can wrest control, though.”

 

Harry sighed and drew his wand. “Then we need to find a door. Think a point me spell would work?”

 

“Give it a shot.” Ron watched as Harry cast it and both were surprised when it worked. “Let’s head out. Moody Status.”

 

“Moody Status,” repeated Harry as the headed in the direction the wand pointed. Moody Status – named after the late and paranoid former auror – was one of constant vigilance. They would do everything in their power not to miss a thing from here till they were told that this test was over.

 

It wasn’t long before Harry spotted the acromantula scuttling through the underbrush. It was a small one, but he knew it already had venom. Nudging Ron, he pointed it out and was proud when the redhead only blanched.

 

They continued on, one keeping a sharp eye on the underbrush and the other watching the overhanging branches as they traveled through a tree created twilight.

 

It was Ron who spotted the movement of a black robe a little ways up the road. There was a flash of white with it near where the person’s face should be. A quick gesture called Harry’s attention to them. Both rolled their eyes. The testers were trying to use Death Eater -esque robes for some reason.

 

Harry canceled the point me spell and prepared to cast a shield. Ron kept an eye out for the spiders.

 

The attack was a fireball flying towards them. Harry deflected it into the underbrush he had last seen the spiders in while Ron cast a _Stupefy_ towards their attacker and followed it up with an _Incarcerous._ Rushing by the fallen attacker, Ron cast the point me this time while Harry searched their surroundings. Less than ten seconds later, they were continuing on their way.

 

This soon became the pattern for their trip through the gloom. Fog had filled the area when they made it to a grove of oak trees, making it harder to see their attackers. Moving slow and quietly, they slunk through the woods, hoping that they were on the right track – Ron’s wand said they were.

 

The fog thinned when they spotted the tree line. Instead of speeding up, they both slowed down. This was the most dangerous place since they would soon be without protection or cover. They had to make sure that there was no one there to take them down.

 

Lifting their wands, they both swept them into opposite directions. “ _Homenum revelio.”_

 

The scan revealed one more opponent near the edge of the tree line.

 

“ _Levicorpus.”_

 

“ _Incarcerous.”_

 

As soon as the spells flew from their wands, Ron and Harry bolted for the door that they spotted on the far side of the swath of grass beyond the trees. They were prepared to cast shields behind them; all their senses were stretched in every direction. In less than a minute they were on the other side of the door, wands still held at the ready.

 

Auror Micheals watched as Potter and Weasley made it through their specially made practical. Both were a bit worse for wear, but that just showed that the test did what it was supposed to do – test their limits. The only thing that was worrying him was the fact that neither of them had lowered their wands.

 

“Good job, Potter, Weasley. You made it through. The test is now ended.”

 

Harry caught Ron’s eye and they both lowered their wand arms.

 

Micheals let out a tiny sigh of relief. Vaughn was right, these two were very paranoid. “You may leave for the rest of the day. Report back on Monday to learn the results.”

 

Just as they were about to leave, one of the other examiners rushed into the room. “Sir, don’t let those two leave just yet.”

 

Harry and Ron spun around to face the man, waiting to see what was next.

 

“Andrews, he is hanging in the air by his ankles, and no one can get him down. Even Finite isn’t working.”

 

Harry grinned over at Ron. “Mine hit the target.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes before looking at the newcomer. “Was he also bound in ropes?”

 

“Yes, we handled those. Come with me to get him down, or tell me the counter curse.”

 

Ron flashed a look over at Harry. “We both did. Now let’s get him down.”

 

It took only a minute to free Andrews and then they were off to get cleaned up at Grimmauld Place. They had another appointment to keep.

 

** -o-o-o-o- **

 

Ron Apparated Harry to Master Leonard’s place. The path leading up to their meeting place was heavily wooded, and both were watching out for anything unusual, still feeling the dregs of the adrenaline from their earlier practical.

 

“I told Master Leonard that you were considering getting a Mastery in Magizoology” said Ron. “He wanted you to come today with me to test to see what we know. After the test, he will decide if he will accept us as apprentices.”

 

Harry shot a quizzical look at his mate. “Why does he want to test us?”

 

“Hagrid.” Ron knew that one word would most likely answer the entire question, but decided to continue. “I mentioned that Hagrid was our Professor in this field the entire time we were in Hogwarts, and it seems that Master Leonard has had varying levels of students from Hagrid’s tenure. We will be the first to have had him as a Professor the longest **-** since our third year.”

 

“So, we are going to show him what students who get extra help can do?” Harry laughed. “Not many can boast of dealing with acromantulas, unicorns, thestrals, or baby dragons.”

 

Ron shrugged and grinned. “It comes from extra-curricular choices. And don’t forget to mention three headed dogs and blast ended skrewts!”

 

Their steps wound further into the dense woods, the silence between them unbroken for minutes.

 

“Harry, I know you are going to see Snape tonight, right after dinner, I guess.” Ron stopped for a moment, searching how to ask what he and Hermione wanted.

 

“After dinner. Severus asked me to meet him at eight.” Harry turned back to face Ron, who was standing in the center of the path.

 

“Hermione and I...we ….we were wondering if you would ask him...” Ron drew a breath and plowed on. “You know that Mum isn’t going to let me travel with Hermione to the ends of the Earth without marrying her. I mean, we aren’t even allowed to share the same house. So, we are planning on getting married in June and head out for a honeymoon before starting work. But to get married, we need someone to stand up for us, to tell everyone that we’ll work. It doesn’t have to be a couple, just two people who know you, but it is better if it is a couple. Especially if it is a couple who has truly made things work. Can’t be family though.”

 

All of that was said very fast and then he paused to breathe while staring at Harry with a hopeful, almost pleading look.

 

Stunned, Harry stared back before letting a grin split his face. “So, for this occasion, you are getting your family to disown me?” As Ron rolled his eyes, Harry chuckled before becoming serious. “A Wizarding custom?”

 

Ron gave Harry a surprised look. “They don't do that in the Muggle world?”

 

When Harry shook his head, Ron shrugged. “Yeah, it is a tradition. So, will you?”

 

Harry nodded as he answered. “Do you want us to be there as a couple or as just two people?”

 

A what do-you-think look settled on Ron’s face. “As a couple. It was you that got me to thinking about the difference between independence and interdependence. I know that you were thinking of your relationship with Snape. I can see how he trusts you and how you trust him. It is in how he lets you stay at his place unsupervised and Hermione as well, how you write him constantly, and smile at his replies. It is on the calendars on the fridge, and how you plan to talk to him about your career options before making a decision. Hermione talks about how the people in town talk about you two, even if they think you are Uncle and Nephew.”

 

They both smiled at that, remembering how Hermione had grumbled about blind, single-minded people. She had tried to convince them that Harry wasn’t Snape’s nephew only to be told she must not be privy to all the information.

 

Ron ran a hand through his red hair and sighed. “Even though we’ve never seen you together as a couple, we know you and we’ve seen how Snape treats things he cares about. We don’t have to announce that you are a couple, but all four of us will know. Will you ask him if he is willing?”

 

Harry clapped a hand on Ron’s shoulder before nodding. “I am accepting for me, and I will ask him. Who is your backup if he doesn’t agree?”

 

Ron shrugged. “We were thinking Luna and Neville, or Hannah and Michael. Both of us would prefer you two.”

 

Harry grinned again and shoved Ron forward. “Then we need to get this over with so I can go ask for you. Are you sure you don’t want to come ask him yourself?”

 

“No-o-o way, mate! You two have been apart too long for me to want to be at that reunion!” At Ron’s horrified look, Harry laughed.

 

“You just ask him,” Ron added hastily, “It’ll be fine.”

 

Master Leonard, a wizened old man, was waiting on them as they came through the edge of the woods and through his gate. Faded blue eyes narrowed on the both of them before he nodded. “So, you couldn’t handle being an auror, eh? Think that taking care of creatures will be easier?”

 

Ron caught the exasperation in Harry’s eyes as his friend squared his shoulders and stepped forward.

 

“It wasn’t so much as not being able to handle the job, as not wanting to be prejudged by potential co-workers. Magical Creatures take you as you present yourself. Much better working environment, I reckon.”

 

Harry’s answer had Ron’s grin splitting his face. Yes, his best mate had been spending plenty of time with Snape – he didn’t let the old man rattle him and had a comeback ready.

 

Leonard blinked before grinning. The Hero of the Wizarding world was able to snark back. Good. “You don’t mind the possibility of loss of life or limb?”

 

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. “We accepted that deal when we agreed to be aurors. Hasn’t changed. Just this time they will be lost to something more interesting than some wizard who is having a bad day. Better stories to tell the kids and grandkids.”

 

Leonard’s grin turned into a true smile. “So, are you ready to show me what you think you know and can do?”

 

When both nodded, he directed them onto two different paths. “Let me cast a recording spell.” He waved his wand at the two and then pointed to the paths. “Identify and tell me how to handle any creature you encounter.”

 

Ron looked at Harry who just shrugged. They then headed off into the second dangerous forest for the day.

 

The trees closed about Harry as he walked down the path. His steps were soft as he peered about the woods. His many trips into the Forbidden Forest, especially at Hagrid’s side during his last year there, had trained him to notice just about anything that the half giant might be interested in and to also notice the things that would hurt him but never Hagrid.

 

‘ _And I showed off those skills so well at the end of the school year to Severus.’_ Even his mental voice was sarcastic. _‘In my own defense, I was totally distracted by Severus to pay attention to where we were going.’_

 

A moving eyeball caught his attention. “Bundimun – they don’t like light, and just don’t walk on them.”

 

A bit further, he caught sight of a black wing and a skeletal body. “Thestral – eats raw meat, can only be seen if you have personally witnessed a death, nice ride if you can get them to agree.”

 

The thestral snorted and took off. Harry wondered if it was part of a captive herd or if it was just visiting.

 

The rest of his trip was similar. He spotted a fire crab and prayed that there were no blast-ended skrewts about. A bowtruckle and a clabbert crossed his path soon afterwards. He was surprised to spot a dugbug outside of a marsh, and frowned at the flobberworm that had taken its own sweet time crossing his path. He considered collecting the mucus trail for Severus, but decided that that may not be the best gift. There were other creatures here and there, but it all ended when a crup ran past him at the end of the path.

 

Leonard narrowed his eyes at the two. They had identified everything they had seen, and had seen almost everything there. The thestral had been a surprise visitor and he was very curious to know how Potter discovered that they were a nice ride and if he was right.

 

Shoving two rolls of parchments toward the boys, he pointed to a couple of stumps. “Here, answer these and then you can go.”

 

It didn’t take long, though both Ron and Harry would both admit that the long conversations they had had with Hagrid in the past had helped the information stick in their heads better than the lectures they had attended.

 

Once they handed in the parchments, they were told to report back on Monday.

 

“When will we be free for the day?” asked Harry.

 

Leonard smirked. “You have a date, Potter?”

 

“No, sir. I have a job and my boss wants to know when to schedule me in.” Harry succeeded in not laughing at the old man’s expression.

 

“Tell your boss that you should be done here around three.” Leonard then made a shooing motion with his hand. “Now go. It is dinner time, and unless you want to help feed everyone...” He trailed off and chuckled to himself as the two headed out with rapid footsteps.

 


	8. Meetings

Professor Babbling was pleased that she had been asked to watch over the Slytherin table. It showed a marked amount of trust for the Head of Slytherin to ask the Head of Gryffindor to watch over their house. _‛Take that, Zimmer! Severus knows we trust him and he returns that trust in the most unusual and subtle of ways. You think we don’t care for him; we just ignore him. As if! We watch him closely; you have to just to open your eyes and ears to know what is going on. You have to admire Severus’ subtlety and move on. You, Zimmer, have no clue at all. You can’t see the hints he leaves, the quiet looks, the simple gestures, nothing. All you see is what you want to see, and that is what has backfired.’_

 

Leaning back in her seat, Babbling let her watchful gaze move from one table to the other while a part of her attention remained on the other professors at the High Table. Severus’ absence was not as remarked on as it could have been, but the students were watching Zimmer closely. If the rumor that she had heard between the afternoon classes was to be believed, they were making sure the Muggle Studies Professor was still alive.

 

A quick glance down the table, disguised as looking for the salt, had her noticing that none of the others were talking to Zimmer. Flitwick and Sprout sat on either side of her and neither paid her any attention at all. _‘At least she isn’t next to Hagrid. I didn’t realize that he had such a temper.’_

 

At a glance, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor looked the same as usual. He was smiling, but it never reached his eyes and it looked a touch forced. He never once let his eyes rest once on Zimmer, but when his gaze went anywhere near her, his fake smile faded and the tense set of Hagrid’s face and shoulders warned Babbling that talking to him would not be a wise idea.

 

Looking back at the student tables, Babbling hoped that Severus was having a peaceful evening. He deserved it after the day he had had.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Severus ran a hand over his robe, smoothing out a small crease that had wrinkled the front,

 

Turning about, he headed towards the door, anticipation simmering low in his belly and deep in his heart. With a tiny spring in his step, he crossed through the sitting room only to stop at the door, the clock next to it showing him what he didn’t want to see.

 

One hour. That was how much time he had left before he could leave Hogwarts to meet with Harry.

 

He narrowed his eyes, pressing the palm of one hand against the wooden door. He should find something to occupy that one hour before going to the Hog’s Head. It wasn’t that he wanted to hide his anticipation from Harry, but if he got there this early with nothing but his thoughts and his urges to occupy him, he wouldn’t be in any mood to listen to whatever Harry wanted to talk to him about. In fact, he would likely jump Harry the moment he came in the door. His control was already shaky at best, Zimmer had proved that earlier.

 

A small groan of frustration welled up from deep inside of him. He needed Harry’s touch, his lips, his skin against his, Harry’s fingers grazing over him – tempting Severus further and further away from the control he showed everyone else.

 

Under all that physical desire though, was the elemental need to see Harry and listen to him speak and laugh while sitting at the same table as him.

 

In short, to be with him. Just to be with him.

 

Clenching his fingers into a fist, Severus leaned his forehead against the door, grappling with his desires. He grabbed all the emotions coursing through him and pushed them deep inside his heart, locking them behind mental shields as tight and as thick as if he were about to walk into Voldemort’s presence.

 

He was trembling a bit when he straightened back up and looked at the clock again. Forty-five minutes until it was time to go.

 

Spinning about, he scanned the room, looking for something, anything to distract him. _‘Maybe I should have gone to dinner after all – Zimmer would have been useful for something.’_ Sneering at the thought, he let it go when he pictured how Minerva would have taken him messing with that woman’s mind. She wouldn’t have taken too kindly to having to find a new Muggle Studies Professor before the school year ended. _‘Minerva! I have to go tell her what happened and that I am leaving the castle.’_

 

Glad for the distraction, Severus headed up to the Headmistress’ office.

 

One password – ‘Tabby’ – and one revolving staircase later, he was sitting before Minerva’s desk, wondering just how much he was going to have to reveal. ‘ _Harry has told Ronald and Hermione, so my telling Minerva about us is not the issue, it is how much to tell about why he is coming.’_

 

Minerva peered at Severus, just a touch worried since the man had sat in a chair. It was his habit to pace the room while they talked, very rarely did she see him sit in here. “Severus, thank you for showing restraint this morning. What Professor Zimmer did was inexcusable. She should not have pushed matters as far as she did, nor should she have made the entire student body witness such behavior from a professor.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow, the rest of his expression bland. “That is all? Nothing about me leaving the Great Hall and creating a scene during breakfast and again during lunch? Or about me being absent during dinner?”

 

Minerva rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Severus, you are being hounded, harassed by another professor, to the point where you cannot even eat in peace. No, I am not going to scold you for not dining with us, you deserved a break from her. She did report to me that you hexed her, however.”

 

She stopped, giving Severus a chance to tell his side of the story.

 

“A mild stinging hex. She would not remove her hand from my arm.” He glared at her, daring her to challenge him on this.

 

Nodding, Minerva continued. “I also heard rumors of a confrontation in the hallway. I will abide by and enforce the rule that she is to have nothing to do with you until you deem the need to change that rule.”

 

Severus smiled slightly. Albrich had spread the tale and saved him a lot of explanations. It was a good thing he had decided not to give the boy detention. “Thank you for backing me up.”

 

“Would you remain if I didn’t?” Minerva was ninety percent positive that the answer was no. She knew that her friend was at his limit.

 

Severus stared at her for a long moment before looking about the room, meeting the eyes of the former Headmasters before returning his gaze to her. “I have endured worse. I would have stayed, if only to finish out the year.”

 

Hazel eyes closed briefly before Minerva spoke. “And that is why we are not going to let her continue. I worked too long and hard to get you to return to Hogwarts. Zimmer has nosed about you all year and now she has gone too far. I can at least demand that she stay away from you. I’m sorry that it took so long, my friend.”

 

Severus shook his head and caught sight of the time. Twenty-five minutes until he had to leave. “I didn’t come here just to discuss Professor Zimmer. I came to let you know that I am leaving the campus for several hours tonight.”

 

Minerva’s eyes widened. “Where are you going?”

 

Severus stood and paced about for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “Harry sent me a letter, the one you brought to my lab Sunday, asking to see me. I am going to meet him at the Hog’s Head.”

 

“Why would Mr. Potter wish to see you?”

 

Severus looked at each portrait again before returning his piercing gaze back to Minerva. “This does not leave this office. Not until I know for certain.” Once the living and painted people assured him of their secrecy, he continued. “I believe there is a problem with Auror Training and Harry wishes to consult with me about other possibilities.”

 

Minerva wasn’t the only one who blinked at that, but she asked her question before any of the portraits did. “You keep calling him ‘Harry’. Why? You’ve always called him Potter, and why would he be consulting you about other possibilities?”

 

Severus took a deep breath and rested his hands on the back of the chair he has recently been occupying. He looked her straight in the eyes, making sure that she understood exactly what he was saying. “Harry and I are a couple, so I would not call him Potter. Not unless I was upset with him. I planned on petitioning for permission for him to stay on campus with me next school year. I still plan to do so. I do not know for sure what he wishes to talk to me about, he just expressed the need to consult with me. I told him that we could meet this evening.”

 

Minerva leaned forward before he had stopped speaking. “You and Harry Potter?”

 

She couldn’t keep the shock out of her voice, but she tried her best to get her mind to accept the idea. Then her shocked expression turned to one of suspicion tinged with disgust. “Then last year, all those visits to your office...”

 

Severus snorted and shook his head. She had never suspected anything after all. “No. I would not abuse the trust you showed by bringing me back here. I will not say I was not interested last year, but I never allowed the professional line to be crossed. Potter did not become Harry until last summer.”

 

Minerva’s expression relaxed, a quiet sigh of relief escaping her lips. “You know the moment the Wizarding world hears of you two together they are going to start questioning when your relationship started. The school records will be pulled out and it will be in the news that you met him every morning. The board might require an investigation into the matter. Please tell me now if there was anything incriminating that happened during Harry’s last year.”

 

Severus glared at an empty spot on the desk, not liking what he was hearing but knowing that she was right and needed to know. Minerva would back him up, he just had to let her. “I held him once – comforted him and when he had calmed down from his fright, I put the appropriate distance between us. He once touched the back of my neck with his hand and came within inches of my face. I once again put the appropriate space between us. Other than that, there may have been an accidental touch here and there when he handed something to me or when I passed something back to him, but I did my best to limit the opportunities for that to occur.”

 

A slight smile curled Minerva’s lips; she knew just how much trust it took Severus to disclose that amount of information. “Thank you, Severus. If it comes up, then I can battle them until they have been backed into a corner. When do you two plan on letting the Wizarding world know?”

 

Severus looked at her. He could tell that she was already planning her line of defense. “We haven’t decided. But it will definitely come out next school year. Neither of us is planning on hiding the fact that we are a couple.” He stopped for a moment before continuing. “Harry will be spending tonight here. I will bring him back to the castle after curfew, and we shall endeavour to get him out of the castle without everyone finding out he is here as my guest. He will most likely wish to visit you and Hagrid while he is here, though.”

 

“Bring him by the office after breakfast tomorrow, and he can see Hagrid later. That will give him a reason to be here. I will tell the elves, portraits and ghosts not to mention where Harry is sleeping or better yet, not to mention him at all. I need more time than this to devise an appropriate line of reasoning for the Board.” Minerva knew she was smiling widely, but for the first time in months, Severus looked happy about something. “Now, head on, it wouldn’t do to keep Potter waiting. There is no telling what he would do.”

 

Without even glancing at the clock, Severus headed out the door.

 

Leaning back in her seat, Minerva wondered if there was some way she could get Potter to agree to be a Professor. They were most likely going to have a position open. Setting that thought aside, she called the head house-elf and the ghosts to her office. The former Headmasters were already informing the other portraits.

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Severus walked into the Hog’s Head and nodded to Aberforth before heading up the stairs to the room he had rented. Pausing outside the door, he gathered himself in preparation of seeing Harry. His talk with Minerva had him running about three minutes late and he was positive his lover was just on the other side of the door. Just knowing he was there was testing the limits of his control. _‘Harry is here to talk to me. We have to converse before anything else.’_

 

Smoothing down his robe, Severus opened the door and walked in. One quick look to make sure the only other occupant in the room was Harry and he spun around, shutting the door and setting up a series of privacy wards, more out of habit than anything else.

 

With that completed, he turned around again and focused on Harry, swallowing hard as heavy desire, warm and thick flowed through his veins. He took in the messy dark hair, lithe body and the bright green eyes. It was those eyes that almost caused him to lose control – they were burning with the same need coursing through him now.

 

Clenching his hands into tight fists by his sides, Severus refused to move from his spot. He knew the moment he moved he would not be in control of his actions. This conversation had to be quick and to the point.

 

“Harry.” The hoarseness in his voice made Harry’s shoulders tense slightly. “What happened in Auror training?”

 

Harry wanted to close his eyes at the sound of that wonderfully familiar voice that washed over him, sparking the desire simmering under his skin all day into a small blaze. It was a moment before Severus’ question penetrated the fog that had fallen over his senses. “Of course you would know it was the Auror training.”

 

He couldn’t stop his gaze from traveling over Severus from head to toe, taking in the man’s standard teaching robes, lingering on the buttons as he wondered when he could undo them. The blaze flamed higher.

 

“You wore your school outfit.” Without conscious thought, Harry crossed the room and reached for the top button on Severus’ coat. He noticed that Severus’ breathing picked up the same instant those potion stained hands clenched even tighter at his sides. Looking up into molten chocolate colored eyes, Harry smiled and undid the first button. The next button followed the first. “I dreamed all the end of last school year of undoing these buttons.”

 

Severus’ eyes half closed at the pleasure of having Harry so close to him and undoing his buttons. The feeling of that warm breath brushing over his neck and jaw was fraying his control to a tightly held wire. “You came here ... to talk ... to me, to get my ... advice.”

 

Harry undid the next button with fingers that were starting to tremble, his other hand wrapping around the back of Severus’ neck. He could hear desire lacing his voice, making it raspy as he replied. “I did, but then you came in here looking like _this_.”

 

He looked up at Severus, lips parted and eyes glowing feverishly. “We can talk about the Auror Training later.”

 

That last sentence broke the fine wire and Severus’ hands found themselves on Harry, one in his hair and the other at his lower back, pulling him closer until their bodies met. As soon as their lips met, muffled groans escaped and the kiss raced past gentle to devouring in record time.

 

When it finally ended, Harry attacked Severus’ buttons with renewed vigor, the two of them breathing hard. Just before he could push the robes and coat off, Severus pulled something out of his robe pocket and tossed it onto the bed. Not caring what it was, Harry succeeded in taking the outer garments off and started on the shirt that was keeping him from all that warm skin he was longing to touch. He shivered when Severus started on his buttons. The feel of those long, thin fingers brushing over his skin drove him to work even faster.

 

Severus guided Harry backwards towards the bed as he undressed him, somehow managing to kick off his shoes at the same time. After that long awaited kiss, a quiet calm had come over him. The anticipation was still there, feeding the fire deep within him, but it was masked by a control that came from the knowledge that it wasn’t going to end until they were both satisfied.

 

Pushing Harry onto the bed, he settled beside him and removed both their trousers and underwear, thankful Harry was already barefooted. His fingers trailed up a toned leg and thigh, over a flat stomach only to stop and play with a puckered nipple. Working it between his fingers, Severus bent down and took the other one into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Harry’s gasp and moan were some of the sounds he had desperately missed these last couple of months.

 

He continued playing with those nipples for a moment longer before moving his lips onto Harry’s neck and jaw, his hands ghosting over every piece of exposed skin he could reach. When one of them touched the tightening sac between Harry’s legs and cupped it, making their owner writhe and arch his back, Severus smiled. He savoured the knowledge of how well his hand was filled as Harry’s warmth raced from his palm to his arm and then down to his own erection that was pressed against Harry’s thigh. Stretching two fingers out, he pushed lightly into the perineum. The bucking of those hips deepened his smile.

 

“Sev--verus. Stop.... I want...I want to touch you... I want to taste you...”

 

Harry sucked in a breath and focused on Severus as his lover stopped pressing and let his fingers rest, lightly stroking. “I don’t want to come yet.”

 

“Alright.” Severus let his hand trail slowly away from its prize and bent over Harry, kissing him hard.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, the anticipation of what was to come tightening inside of him. Bracing himself, he pushed hard, flipping his lover onto his back and ignoring his grunt of surprise. Now he could do as he wanted. His hands went everywhere except the proud erection that was begging for his attention. He trailed his lips down Severus’ body, smiling at how that strong chest heaved under his touch, his tongue darting out to steal a flavour here and there. He had missed the taste of Severus so much, but not as much as the tiny almost silent gasps that his partner emitted. Those tiny gasps told him that Severus was very close to losing all control and once _that_ shattered, so would the silence.

 

Letting his lips and tongue work about the root of Severus’ shaft, Harry was very careful not to touch it just yet - that was next. But before he could get to his prize, strong fingers gripped his hair and pulled, tugging him up and away. Harry found himself devoured in a long kiss, his erection trapped between their bodies and Severus’ stroking against his. Breaking the kiss, Harry whined and struggled not to come from the stimulation.

 

Severus was trying his best not to move his hips, not to stroke his aching flesh against Harry’s. He had pulled him up here for a reason and this was not it, but he had failed and the white hot fire coursing through him was burning the control that he had gained earlier. Desperately, he patted the sheets around him and found the vial he was looking for. He grabbed it with trembling fingers and pushed it into Harry’s hand.

 

Harry felt cool glass pressed into his palm, distracting him from how good Severus felt under him long enough to see what it was. The dark purple vial looked very familiar since the lubricant Severus brewed was always stored in one. Jerking his gaze to Severus’ face, he stared into the rich black eyes and saw the answer in them. He bent down to drop a kiss onto the panting lips and then slid back until he was sitting between Severus’ spread legs.

 

Yanking out the stopper with his teeth, he poured a bit of the lubricant onto his fingers. He watched Severus intently as he carefully stroked the puckered muscle that he was about to stretch.

 

Severus didn’t feel his control snap. No, it burned to ashes as the banked fire exploded through him. Anticipation had his body humming and aching. Need coursed through him, the need to be filled by Harry, the need to be stroked, to feel Harry over him, enjoying him. As the first finger slipped inside, he was positive he cried out, not in pain but in pleasure. When Harry stopped moving, he forced his eyes open and glared at the younger man. It seemed to work because the worry he could see on Harry’s face melted away and those green eyes smouldered with pleasure. More importantly, Harry continued.

 

Lying on the bed with thighs spread wide and feet planted on the mattress, Severus gazed into those green eyes, losing track of how long it took Harry to stretch him. To him, each stroke seemed as long as forever yet lasted just a second, familiar twinges of discomfort and delicious pleasure all melding together. At long last, those three fingers withdrew, leaving him feeling empty and needing more, far more. He knew it was coming the moment he felt Harry shift between his legs and a blunt pressure pressed against him.

 

Opening his eyes – he didn’t know when he had closed them - he gazed up at Harry again, taking in the younger man’s expression of almost agonized pleasure as he slowly filled him and settled deep inside.

 

Harry panted lightly, doing all he could not to move. Severus was sheathing him so tightly that all he could think of was pulling out and thrusting in again. It had been too long since he felt this pleasure and his control was quickly crumbling.

 

Barely a moment passed before Severus shifted his hips, urging Harry even deeper inside him. With a groan of relief, Harry complied and started moving. What started out as careful penetration soon built up to fast and desperate thrusts. Hands slid over tense shoulders and trembling limbs, panting mouths fused into kisses only to break apart to suck in needed breaths. Their movements became increasingly frantic, rocking back and forth and finally culminating in a single cry of release that broke from their lips at the same time. Pleasure erupted through their bodies, Severus’ coating their chests and Harry’s filling Severus.

 

Panting, Harry buried his face in Severus’ neck. He could feel those warm hands sliding up and down his back, but he wasn’t sure if they meant to sooth him or his lover. It didn’t matter, it felt good. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the little aftershocks of pleasure rippling through his body, letting his heart rate slow down and his breathing even out.

 

When he lifted his head and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the expression of utter contentment that covered Severus’ face. Placing a soft kiss on those thin lips near his own, he slipped out of Severus’ body and fell to the man’s side before resting his head on the conveniently placed shoulder.

 

Severus patted the bed again until his questing hand landed on his wand which he had also tossed on it. Wrapping his fingers around the handle, he cast a cleaning spell on them both and then snuggled Harry into his arms. He pressed a kiss onto the messy head of hair and raised his own head to look over Harry, savouring the sight and the feel of that lean body before he laid down again and returned to the conversation that Harry was there to have.

 

“What happened during Auror Training, Harry? What was so bad that you couldn’t bring yourself to write me about it?” He moved them just enough to be able to see Harry’s face. “We are dependent on each other, right? So, why am I just hearing about a problem?”

 

Harry settled his head deeper into the shoulder and trailed his hand up Severus’ chest, letting it come to rest at the juncture of the neck and shoulder, his fingers lightly playing on the back of Severus’ neck. “I didn’t tell you because you were trapped here and could do nothing about it. I also wanted to have all the facts as well as options together before I told you. Then you could analyse the information and draw a conclusion.”

 

Severus smiled lightly, doing his best to ignore his body’s response to those fingers and the warm breath ghosting over his chest. There was no way he could act upon the desire that was starting to build up so soon. “Just remember you are not the only one with a good reason.”

 

Harry’s head shot up off Severus’ shoulder. “What is going on? How long?”

 

Running a soothing hand down Harry’s back, Severus answered. “Nothing that can’t be dealt with, and it just really started getting bad right after your last letter. I will fill you in after we talk about what you are here to talk about.”

 

He moved his hand up and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, drawing his lover’s head down to his own, and then he slowly teased a kiss out of those swollen lips. When he finally allowed it to end, Harry’s face was flushed and Severus could feel the soft length pressed against him hardening again. “I think we need to get dressed if we are going to continue this conversation.”

 

Harry sighed, pressed another, far more chaste kiss onto Severus’ lips before leveraging himself off the bed and started hunting for his clothes. A small satisfied smile curled his lips as he took in their clothes scattered from the doorway to the bed. He was very pleased he was the one who could make Severus lose control. Grinning to himself, he found his clothes and started getting dressed.

 

When he turned around, he spotted Severus already in his trousers and halfway buttoning up his shirt. “Leave your robe and coat off, please.”

 

Severus caught the desire that was filling Harry’s face as those green eyes looked him over. Dismissing the idea of the request being detrimental to their conversation, he gave into Harry’s wishes. Moving over to the small table that was sitting near the far wall, he sat in one chair, propping his back against the wall, while Harry paced the room.

 

Harry moved back and forth, his steps were all that were keeping his hands to himself. He gave Severus a searing look before he started talking. “First, I want you to know it has only been really bad for about a month, maybe a month and a half. If you think of my second year and maybe my fourth year, you will have an idea of what the atmosphere there is like.”

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. He knew very well what Harry’s second and fourth year had been like, and he wanted to know _now_ why the aurors were distrusting their Savior. As he opened his mouth to ask, he was surprised to feel Harry kissing him, pressing him into the wall behind him.

 

Every thought of the conversation was leaking from Severus’ mind as he responded to the feel of Harry’s hips rocking against him and that warm agile tongue plundering his mouth. He was shocked to feel himself already hardening once again. Growling softly, he ran his hands down Harry’s back until they were resting on those moving hips. He then pulled Harry back and glared at the younger man. “We were having a conversation.”

 

Harry’s gaze slid down Severus’ body, taking in its reaction to him. “I’m sorry, you... you opened your mouth, and all I could think of at that moment was kissing you. Maybe I should sit on the bed while we talk about this, walking isn’t helping. I am not finished pleasuring you yet and you are too close here.”

 

Harry swallowed hard as he leaned in once again, trying to press up against Severus’ body. Only the hands on his hips stopped him, but he could feel those fingers moving in small circles. He knew that Severus’ didn’t want to stop, either.

 

“Maybe I should finish getting dressed?” Severus could feel his elbows bending, allowing Harry’s body to come closer to his. He knew that they had all night to satisfy the arousal that was coursing its way through him, but at that moment, logic wasn’t making too much sense. Harry was here and so was a bed.

 

Harry shook his head no as he pulled back and crossed the room. “If you do, those buttons will tempt me just as much as they did earlier. No, I will sit on the bed and tell you what is going on. Then you will tell me what you are facing.”

 

Severus stared at the bed for a moment, taking in the rumpled sheets, before looking back at Harry. “Do _not_ go near the bed. Take the chair opposite me, and we will endeavour to show some restraint until we have reached my quarters.”

 

Harry sat down, his eyes glowing brightly. “I am staying with your consent?”  
 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “With my consent? You were planning on doing so without it?”

 

A grin filled Harry’s face as he answered. “I was going to convince you if you said no at first.”

 

Severus laughed lightly. “I told Minerva that you would be there when I told her that I was coming here. She knows about us now, and she asked that we don’t spread it about the Wizarding world just yet. She wants time to prepare. I’ll explain what she is preparing for once you’ve told me what is going on.”

 

Sighing lightly, Harry leaned back in his seat and proceeded to tell Severus what happened, the meetings with his friends, and the choices arrayed before him.

 

Severus felt his temper rising. Clamping it down, he promised himself that he would find a way to make those aurors realize just what they lost. Setting those thoughts aside, he focused on the choices that Harry presented to him.

 

“You took your Defense Mastery Exam today and you took a placement test for a Magizoology apprenticeship, as well. You’ve had a busy day.” Severus let his gaze rove over Harry for a moment, looking for signs of fatigue. There were a few shadows under those green eyes, but other than that, Harry seemed to be holding up well. “Now, about those options, which have you given a strong consideration towards?”

 

Harry forced himself to stay in his seat while Severus checked him out. Deciding that turnabout was fair play, he let his own gaze stoke over Severus’ form, resting for a long moment on those lips and his neck. “I was thinking of the groundskeeper position or possibly the flying coach help. That is, if the Defense position doesn’t open up.”

 

Severus felt himself leaning forward, his fingers bare inches from Harry’s, his eyes burning into the desire filled pair looking back into his. “How about Granger’s suggestion of becoming the Muggle Studies Professor?”

 

Harry leaned in closer, the tip of his tongue touching his top lip as he stared at Severus’ mouth. He wanted to kiss it again. Forcing his mind back to what Severus was saying, he frowned lightly. “Is Zimmer still giving problems? Is that what you were talking about earlier? What has she done now?”

 

Twining his fingers about Harry’s, Severus told him about events of the past week. He tightened his grip on Harry’s hands as the young man tried to pull them from his. Severus could tell he was planning on doing something stupid, and even though he didn’t care if Zimmer got hurt, he did care if Harry got in trouble.

 

“She... she thinks she can be your companion there at the school? Replacing me? She thinks that it is perfectly acceptable to bother you, to corner you?” Harry sputtered, his anger overcoming arousal for the moment.

 

Severus was glad that he didn’t mention that Zimmer touched him without his permission during lunch. Even if it was just on his arm, he doubted Harry would care. “She is being dealt with. Minerva has agreed with my plan of her not being able to talk to me, or be near me for the rest of the school year.”

 

He watched for a moment as Harry’s anger subsided slightly. “Don’t forget, there is nothing that you can do to her. We cannot bring our relationship out into the open until at least the end of the school year.”

 

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Harry searched Severus’ face to see if he had the entire story. Somehow he didn’t think so. Making a mental note to have a long talk with Hagrid tomorrow, he leaned a bit closer to Severus. “Why not? Are you ashamed of us?”

 

The questions were asking in a teasing tone, but there was an undercurrent of uncertainty in them.

 

Shaking his head, Severus brushed his fingers over Harry’s trapped hands. “No, not in the least. I would happily walk out of here, you looking shagged senseless and me looking as sated as can be, but Minerva has a point. As soon as your adoring public gets wind of our relationship – which would be the moment we walk into the taproom looking like that – then there will be questions and an investigation. They will pull out the school records, looking to see if I took advantage of you during your last year.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course they would be looking to see if you hexed me, gave me some sort of potion or something to make me be with you. Then they would find all those stupid records of me being in your office in the mornings.”

 

Severus nodded. “And that could end up with a Board meeting. Minerva wants time to pull together her defense.” He stopped for a moment to look deep into Harry’s eyes before continuing. “I had to tell her about my holding you and you touching my neck in the Forest. Not that I gave the circumstances nor locations for either incident. Be prepared to talk about them in the vaguest manner possible. They most likely will be discussed in the investigation.”

 

Briefly tightening his fingers around Severus’, Harry wormed his hands free and leaned back in his seat. “So, I guess it is a good thing that we didn’t cross that line. I will keep everything as vague as I can. You held me as long as needed and nothing more, you moved away from my touch as quickly as possible. All other touches were obviously unavoidable.”

 

Leaning back in his own chair, Severus grinned. “Exactly. Now, would you consider the Muggle Studies Professor position or not? Minerva might ask you.”

 

Harry frowned a bit as he considered. “If I have the qualifications.”

 

“Then that would be a question to ask Minerva tomorrow, as she wishes to see you before you leave.” A quick look at the time had Severus on his feet. “It is time to head back to Hogwarts.”

 

A few flicks of his wand had the room looking like nothing had occurred there. Donning his coat and robe, he gestured Harry out of the door. With an adequate space between them, they headed down the stairs and said their goodbyes to Aberforth before heading out the door.

 

For Minerva’s sake, they kept their hands to themselves and made sure that Harry’s presence wasn’t noticed from Hogsmeade all the way to Hogwarts and up to Severus’ quarters. The moment the door closed behind them, Severus smiled, his shoulders relaxing.

 

It was finally time to finish enjoying his evening.


	9. The Next Step

Severus made sure he locked and warded his door before even turning around. He was glad he did because Harry was smiling at him, his green eyes bright with desire as he unfastened his robe and made a show of letting it fall over the back of the sofa, before he started on the rest of his clothes.

 

Severus chuckled, his hands going to the topmost button under his chin. He remembered how much these buttons seemed to tempt Harry and true enough, the young man's eyes had locked onto his fingers, his own clothing forgotten. With a smile, Severus slowly undid that button and the next one and then Harry was in front of him, stumbling a bit with his trousers around his knees, shirt unbuttoned and hanging off of one shoulder.

 

“Let me, Severus…”

 

Severus shook his head. The walk back to Hogwarts hadn’t quelled his ardour at all, his mind filled with thoughts of what he would do once he had Harry all to himself in his quarters. He was already hard and aching from his imagination. The light brushes of Harry’s fingers on his chest as he undid those buttons while looking so temptingly half-dressed would be more than he could bear right now.

 

He leaned forward and covered those pouting lips with his own, distracting their owner as he rapidly undid all the buttons on his coat and shirt. Lifting his head, he almost laughed at the shocked look on Harry's face.

 

“How...” Harry moved a hand to touch the exposed chest and pouted once again as Severus took a step back.

 

Severus moved his hand to his belt buckle and enjoyed how quickly Harry's attention locked onto his fingers as he slid the leather through the catch and then allowed his hand to surround the belt and stroke the leather to the tip before he let it go and tackled his trouser buttons.

 

“I wanted to....”

 

Severus finished the last button, and his trousers sagged down, barely being held up by his hips. A small moan escaped Harry and Severus leaned forward to kiss those parted lips once again.

 

“Next time,” he whispered and felt Harry sigh against his lips. He raised his head and shrugged off his coat and shirt. When those green eyes narrowed at him, he knew Harry had caught on to what he was doing. He quickly took a step back and pushed his trousers the rest of the way down.

 

In an instant, it had become a competition as to who could strip the fastest. Harry grinned at Severus, knowing he had a good head start, but he had forgotten about his lover’s sneakiness.

 

Severus moved with swift, practiced grace, his clothes peeling off of him as if by magic. The moment they left his body, they were folded up and floated out of the room, and Severus stood before him, as naked as the day he was born.

 

“Hey, no magic!” Harry protested. He was already stepping out of his underwear, but it was too late. He didn't notice that his own clothes had followed Severus'

 

“I win,” Severus announced unnecessarily, dark eyes gleaming at Harry's expression. “And I didn't use magic, Harry. I have far more practice getting out of clothes than you. Potion Masters have to be able to do so quickly. The only magic used was the spell that prevents possible dangerously contaminated clothes from touching the floor.”

 

Harry shook his head and grinned as he let his underwear go and it was folded and floated away, heedless of the state of his own arousal.

 

“I reckon you do. So…” he cocked his head to one side, “since you won fair and square, what’s your prize?”

 

The promising gleam in those beloved eyes made Severus’ heart race when they started to trail down his chest, leaving a wave of heat, down his flat stomach and lower to where his arousal jutted out, erect and proud. Severus saw Harry lick his lips and quickly shook his head when the young man stepped forward, preparing to kneel in front of him. He pulled Harry into his arms instead.

 

“To be inside you, Harry,” he whispered against that smiling mouth. “Just to be inside you.”

 

He kissed Harry, walking him backward towards the bedroom at the same time. His bed here was bigger and a lot more comfortable than the one at the Hog’s Head. It had always known only one occupant – himself – but tonight, it would gladly welcome another.

 

Severus pushed the door open and guided Harry inside. He followed him in and nudged the door closed with his foot, one hand reaching blindly behind him to flick the lock. It would have to do.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Harry opened his eyes and laid still for a moment, trying to figure out what was different. It was almost completely dark, but he noted a faint orange blur on one side of the room that had to be the fireplace. He knew he wasn’t in his own bed and he wasn’t alone. A warm and naked body was spooning his and then last night’s memories came back. _‘Severus. I am with Severus in his quarters.’_

 

Grinning, he stretched slightly and rolled over, snuggling against the chest that he had missed since September. Breathing in deeply, he remembered what happened last night. Most of it had been spent in this bed alternating between shagging, talking, cuddling and more shagging. Their conversation had ranged between philosophical ideas to common happening of their days - stories that hadn’t made it into their letters until they fell asleep at last.

 

Running his hands over the thighs pressed against his under the covers, Harry smiled when Severus stirred. Strong hands pulled him closer against that naked chest.

 

“Good morning, Harry.”

 

Harry tipped his head back slightly and gazed up in the direction of Severus’ voice. “Morning, Severus. Is there any light in here? I want to see you.”

 

And he did, he had missed seeing Severus’ face first thing in the morning. He wrapped his arms around his waist, not wanting him to move away even for a second. He felt Severus stretching and then candle light blossomed all around, lighting up a cozy bedroom with green furnishings.

 

Seeing Harry smiling back at him, candlelight glinting off happy green eyes, Severus stared long and hard, imprinting the sight of Harry in this bed into his mind. He knew that this sight was going to have to hold him until the Summer came. That is, unless he could get Harry up here more often. He would have to plan that later though, there were more memories to be made right now.

 

Pulling Harry under him, Severus proceeded to kiss his lover into a panting mess. He lifted his head and traced a finger down that bare chest, stopping to tweak a pink nipple along his way towards the waistband of the sleep pants that were a barrier between him and the rest of Harry. Even as he played with the edges of them, he tried to recall when Harry had put them on. He couldn't so it must have happened after he had fallen asleep sometime in the wee hours of the morning.

 

Harry groaned as those long fingers teased the sensitive skin of his stomach, driving him crazy with anticipation. Yes, last night had taken the desperate edge off, or rather it should have, but this was one thing he had sorely missed – their morning routine.

 

Reaching up, he let his fingers tangle into Severus' hair as he tugged his face closer to his and devoured those thin lips in a long heated kiss designed to drive Severus as crazy and as needy as he was feeling. His other hand was ghosting over the naked skin starting on Severus' back and then over his bottom only to cup it since he couldn't reach any further. A small grin slipped over his lips as he pressed them once again to Severus'. Severus stopped teasing and Harry felt his sleep pants pushed down. Those long questing fingers were soon curled about him, tugging carefully.

 

Leveraging himself up off Harry, Severus pulled the sleep pants down, his fingers trailing over every inch of skin as it was exposed to his eyes. Resting on his heels, he dropped the garment onto the foot-rail and then proceeded to kiss and lick his way up to Harry's panting lips. He traveled back down with Harry once again panting and moaning under him and then paused for a long moment at the erection, savouring its taste and feel.

 

Running a finger over Harry's opening, he could tell that there was no need to stretch him again, the muscle was still supple after last night’s activities. He slid two fingers into that warm sheath and watched the pleasure arch through Harry, body literally bent off the bed as he tried to pull Severus' fingers in deeper.

 

Shaking his head and smiling at Harry's impatience, Severus withdrew his fingers and coated his erection with lubricant. He positioned himself and carefully filled Harry, watching to make sure he wasn't in pain. All he saw on that beloved face was intense desire and need.

 

Severus smiled and settled deeper inside the familiar tightness of Harry before pulling almost out only to push in once again. His smile faded into a look of sheer pleasure. Picking up his pace, he soon had them both spending themselves once again.

 

Yes, he did love the return of their morning routine.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

“Severus,” Harry tugged his shirt on as he walked out of the bedroom, “aren’t you going into your office this morning?”

 

Severus shook his head as he settled onto the sofa. “It is Saturday, Harry.”

 

Harry leaned over to look into Severus’ eyes. “You were there all last school year on Saturday - and Sunday as well.”

 

Letting his gaze travel over the body before him, Severus quirked his lips into a slight smile. “I had the right incentive to be there.”

 

His smile broadened as Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“You were there because of me? Because I was coming to your office?” Harry sank onto the sofa next to him.

 

“It first started off as a means to curb your nightmares, no need to stop what was working, but yes - your presence, the chance to be with you without anyone else around, was the main reason.” Severus gestured towards breakfast on the coffee table and then picked up his bowl of porridge.

 

Harry picked his up and stirred it slowly. “You still need to go to breakfast, don’t you?”

 

“Minerva knows you are here, and requested to see you after breakfast. She should figure out that I will not be attending.” Severus watched as Harry prepared their tea before he continued eating.

 

Harry settled down on the rug and leaned back against the sofa, it was easier to reach the coffee table that way. “I can go see Hagrid after I leave McGonagall, right?”

 

Severus glanced over at the clock before he answered, “Of course. Now, what would you like to do for the next thirty minutes?”

 

Jerking around, Harry stared at Severus. “Thirty minutes?” He looked about for a clock, his gaze eventually landing on the one near the door. “We got up that late?”

 

A lazy smile curved Severus’ mouth. “We did. Finish up and I’ll walk you to the Headmistress’ office.”

 

Harry applied himself to his breakfast. He wanted to be up in the main halls before breakfast let out.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

“Welcome, Mr. Potter.” Minerva gestured towards a nearby seat before smiling over at the man who brought her guest. “Severus, thank you for bringing him here.”

 

Happiness filled Minerva as she spotted the signs of contentment in both of the two men in her office. There was a calm feeling about both of them that she had never expected to be present while they were in the same room with each other.

 

“Severus, I am sure that you have things to accomplish today, so I will take good care of Harry for a while and then see him off to Hagrid's. We will be seeing you at lunch?” The tensing of both of their shoulders made her wonder just what she had said wrong.

 

“Headmistress, I will be leaving shortly after lunchtime. Is there any way that Severus could spend that time with me and then see me off?” Harry clenched his fingers together, hoping that they were not going to be separated this soon.

 

Studying both for a long moment, Minerva shifted her attention to Severus. “You must be at dinner and you should take some time to check in with your house.”

 

Resting a hand on Harry shoulder, Severus nodded. “I will. Thank you, Minerva.”

 

With a small squeeze, he let Harry’s shoulder go and left the office.

 

Minerva watched the door close before turning to Potter. “Mr. Potter -”

 

“Call me Harry, please.” Harry interrupted her. “It feels weird to hear you call Severus Severus but me Mr. Potter.”

 

Minerva considered for a moment before nodding. “Then you may call me Minerva, Harry.”

 

“I’ll try. Severus told me that he told you we were together. Did he tell you any of his suspicions as to why I wanted to see him?” Harry watched her, waiting to hear her response.

 

“He mentioned that you were seeking his advice on a topic, but he didn’t elaborate on it too much.” Minerva skated around the promise she had made to Severus. She was sure the Potions Master knew what Harry had wanted to speak to him about by now, but she refused to breach his trust.

 

Harry nodded. “I am quitting the Auror training program. I have found that it wasn’t for me - the atmosphere left a lot to be desired. Hermione and Ron and a few others thought that I might try my hand out at teaching or working as a groundskeeper here. Do you think there might be a chance?”

 

Minerva struggled to keep her smile from breaking out. “I think I will have a position open next year, but I am not positive you are qualified for it.”

 

Harry leaned forward in his seat. “What is it and what do I need to do?”

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

Harry found his way to Severus’ office after his meetings with both Minerva and Hagrid. Standing outside the door for a long moment, he struggled with his temper. Severus, while he did tell the truth, had not told him everything that Zimmer had done. _‘Then again, I didn’t give all the details of what was happening to me. We are depending on each other to handle some parts of our lives, but we are also taking care of the other parts ourselves as well.’_

 

Once he was fairly calm, he walked into the office and knocked on the lab door, entering only when he heard Severus call out permission to do so.

 

“Are we eating lunch in here, or in your office?” Harry looked at the cold cauldrons and wondered what Severus had been doing here. “You're not brewing?”  
 

“I was taking inventory of the ingredients while I awaited your arrival.” Severus headed for the lab door. “We can eat in my office at the table you usually use.”

 

Before they made it through the door, Harry stopped Severus with a hand on his arm. When Severus turned to look at him, Harry kissed him softly, his lips eventually leaving Severus', trailing across his jaw and down his neck, stopping where the high collar of the robe started. He lifted a hand to open the button that was holding the fabric in his way, but before he could, he was crushed into Severus' chest.

 

“Not in here, Harry.”

 

The husky tone along with the feel of Severus so willingly pressed against him was calming the aggravation that was under Harry's skin. He couldn't stake a claim in front of Zimmer, but it still helped that Severus was willing to hold him some place besides his quarters.

 

Wrapping his arms about Severus, Harry snuggled deeper into the hug, letting the feel of Severus finish calming him.

 

Severus looked down at the messy head that was resting on his shoulder for a moment, wondering what brought this on. _'Whatever it was, Harry obviously needs to be held for a moment.'_ Tightening his arms, he rested his cheek on the top of Harry's head and savoured the feeling of the body against his. He would have a new memory for this room, but it wouldn't be as distracting a memory as the one he had been tempted to let Harry create.

 

He felt a small sigh escape Harry's lips and brush over the skin of his neck as he relaxed against him. Whatever tension that had been making Harry uptight melted away. Severus felt his own tension melt along with it. He waited a moment longer, enjoying the relaxed rightness of their hug before letting Harry go. “Shall we have lunch?”

 

Harry squeezed him in return before stepping back. Severus turned back towards the door and stepped through, waving Harry towards the little table while he called down to the kitchens. Moments later, he set a tray of sandwiches and crisps down between them. “What did Minerva have to say?”

 

“She wasn’t happy about the way Ron and I were being treated. I asked about a teaching position and about the groundskeeper one as well.” Harry took a bite out of his sandwich and swallowed before continuing. “You were right, she offered me the Muggle Studies position, but I have to go take and pass my NEWTs exam in the subject.”

 

“That shouldn’t be too hard to do. You will have to arrange to take the exam at the Ministry. They offer testing periodically, but I am not sure of the test time. They will most likely charge you for the exam though,” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded as he answered. “I know, I am just worried about what they have wrong that I will answer right but miss. I need to find a book or two and see what I am supposed to know.”

 

“Sounds like a trip to Diagon Alley for you.” Severus tried not to sound disappointed. He normally didn’t like to go shopping, but had learned to enjoy it with Harry over the summer.

 

Harry sighed. “I wish you could go with me. There is a less chance of being stared at or I could imagine that they are staring at you and not me.”

 

Putting aside wishes that could not come true, Severus took a bite of his sandwich while he soaked in Harry’s presence across the table. He eventually broke the comfortable silence. “What is Ronald planning on doing now?”

 

A grin spread across Harry's face as he heard Severus call Ron by his first name. It was different than seeing it written. He wiped his fingers off and settled back in his chair. “He is going to travel with Hermione. She is getting her Mastery in Herbology and plans to go collecting worldwide. Ron is planning on training for his Magizoology Mastery until she is ready to leave. Then he is going to head out with her.”

 

With a raised eyebrow, Severus broke in. “And Hermione is fine with this? With him quitting his training before his has finished just to leave with her?”

 

Harry laughed. “She was the one who suggested it. Ron was planning on just going with her after a bit of self-study. He has learned a lot from Hagrid and Charlie as well. He is getting Charlie’s old books.”

  
“And Molly is okay with them going together? She _was_ the reason for Hermione living at our house.” Severus waited to hear what the plan was. That was one thing that could be counted on – those three would have a plan.

 

Harry shot up straight in his seat, his eyes wide. “Oh shoot! I forgot....” His gaze landed on Severus, taking in the row of buttons on the coat. “Those buttons... they distracted me. I couldn’t think past opening them, of peeling your robes and coat off. Of starting on the other set of buttons I knew were waiting on me.”

 

Severus felt his desires stir under the heated gaze that was tracing the path of his coat buttons. The memory of his wish of having Harry doing just what he was describing, surfaced and he bit back a small needy sound. He didn't need that type of memory of Harry here in the office. It would mess with his concentration.

 

“What did you forget, Harry?” Hoping the question would pull Harry back on topic, Severus waited on the answer.

 

Snapping his attention to Severus’ face, Harry caught sight of those dark eyes warm with desire. Thoughts of pushing Severus out of control rushed about his mind, but he set them aside to answer the question. “Ron and Hermione are planning to get married in June so Mum Weasley won’t have a fit. They asked me and you to stand for them.”

 

Severus froze in his seat, positive that he didn’t hear what he thought he had. Searching Harry’s expectant face, he knew he hadn’t imagined it. “Ronald and Hermione wish us to stand for them as their witnesses during their wedding? They have never seen us together, they have no idea how we interact and yet they want us in this important role?”

 

Harry shrugged slightly. “Ron said it was because they can see how much we care for each other. He mentioned the letters, the calendars, the house, and a few other things. They want us to stand as a couple for them, not as two individuals.” Harry rushed on as Severus’ eyes widened slightly. “He did say we didn’t have to announce our relationship – just as long as the four of us know then it would be fine. I agreed for me, but I said I would ask you. Do you mind?”

 

Leaning forward, Severus pulled Harry’s hands into his. “Your friends trust you and your judgment. I would be honored to stand for them. It would be the perfect time to announce our relationship to the Wizarding world.”

 

Harry’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “We can stand there, let the press snap our picture together, and then disappear for our summer vacation. I was thinking the beach again – a tan looks good on you.”

 

“Minerva can handle the inquiry while we are gone.” Severus let his gaze roam over as much as Harry’s form as possible. “The beach sounds like the perfect place. Less clothes.”

 

Harry's eyes half shuttered before he let out a deep sigh. “I have to go soon. Sanders is expecting me at work tomorrow morning. Ron and Hermione are expecting me this afternoon.” Harry leaned across the table, trying to get closer to Severus without knocking the dishes onto the floor. .

 

Severus moved even closer until Harry’s eyes filled his vision. “You don’t have to be at work until tomorrow? Stay here one more night. I will have to attend dinner, but you can stay in my quarters during it and then I will meet you there right afterwards. You can head back before breakfast tomorrow. Floo call Hermione and Ron to let them know where you are.”

 

Closing the distance between them, Harry kissed Severus gently before answering. “I like this plan. How about you escort me off campus, as Minerva is expecting you to, and then we explore the Forest a bit before we come back? We can collect some ingredients for you, and then I will spend the rest of the day in your quarters, or your lab helping prepare those ingredients.”

 

“Minerva will expect me to be out and about periodically.”

 

“Then do so. I’ll find something to occupy my time while you're busy.”

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Zimmer stared in surprise as Harry Potter and Severus Snape walked across the grounds heading towards the gate. _‘Is that…! Well, no one said I couldn’t talk to Harry Potter.’_ She conveniently forgot that Severus had stipulated that she was never to be near him.

 

Rushing from the greenhouses, she caught up with them.

 

“Harry Potter! What brings you back to Hogwarts?” Even as she asked her question, Zimmer was staring at Severus.

 

Severus felt his eyes narrow and his shoulders stiffen. He wasn't surprised when Harry stepped between them, but the anger radiating off his partner did make him wonder what he had heard.

 

“Professor Zimmer, I presume?” Harry did his best not to hex the woman; she didn’t know that Severus was off limits. All the aggravation came rushing back. _'But she isn't supposed to be anywhere near him, and yet, here she is, almost within touching distance_ _ **!**_ _'_

 

Smiling widely at the Savior of the Wizarding World, Zimmer reached out to shake his hand. “Yes, that's me! You know my name!”

 

After a perfunctory shake, Harry let her hand go, resisting the desire to rub it clean on his robe. “Yes, I was talking to Minerva about the Professors here, and you are one of the few new faces. It is nice to be able to put a face to a name.” He glanced at Severus and noted the tense black clad shoulders and the dark eyes resolutely looking away. His need to put the woman in her place increased. “I need to head on. We can’t keep Severus waiting, he has important things to finish.”

 

“That is Professor Snape, Harry.” Frowning in disapproval, Zimmer darted a quick look at the Potions Master to see if he was upset by Harry calling him by his first name. The man's face was unreadable.

 

Harry felt Severus stiffen even more behind him as the woman corrected him. There was no way he was going to go back to calling Severus 'Professor Snape'. They were no longer divided by that fine line, and he refused to redraw it.

 

Flashing a fake grin at Zimmer, Harry shook his head as he tried to think of a way to answer her without giving away that they were a couple. That promise to Minerva was making this more difficult than it needed to be. “I am no longer his student.”

 

Zimmer felt her eyes narrow as a touch of outrage filled her, until she squished it with the knowledge that Severus had of course not agreed to this. “That doesn't matter, Harry. He is still a professor and deserves the respect that comes from you using his title.”

 

Harry barely had time to feel annoyed at Zimmer's patronizing tone when the image of him calling Severus 'Professor' while holding his hand or just after kissing the older man senseless almost made him recoil in horror. He would never do that, not even as a joke in case Severus took it the wrong way. Drawing in a settling breath, he shot a glance back at Severus before answering. “But it would be rude of me to call him by that title after I have been granted permission to use his given name.”

 

Zimmer felt the small amount of squelched outrage swell up at once. This was Harry Potter, but he had been Severus' ex-student! Her tone was laced with her emotions even though she attempted not to let them show. “Granted permission? Why were _you_ granted permission to use his given name?”

 

Harry noted the jealous and dismissive look raking over his body. It was obvious Zimmer didn't know where Severus' preference lay. Squaring his shoulders, he kept his tone light. “I earned it just like everyone else who has that permission. Took me a while and a lot of work, but it was worth it. “

 

Stepping around the irate woman, Severus continued to the gate. “Harry, stop loitering. You are wasting my time and you were the one who pointed out that I have things to do.”

 

With a final look at the stunned blonde, Harry moved to follow Severus. He could feel the daggers being glared at his back, and had to do his best not to catch Severus' hand into his.

 

Pitching his voice so it wouldn’t carry, Severus couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “You just _had_ to called me ‘Severus’ to her.”

 

Feeling his indignation abate a little, Harry grinned and nodded. “She tries to call you Severus and she touched you without permission. I can’t make her leave you alone, not without breaking the promise to Minerva, but I can let her know her place this way.”

 

“Who mentioned it - Hagrid or Minerva?” Severus was glad that Harry hadn’t raged at him about not telling him about the unwanted touch.

 

“Hagrid. The last time I ever saw him that mad about anything was when Uncle Vernon insulted Dumbledore when he came to deliver my letter.” Harry looked over at Severus and grinned. “It took me a bit to let it go, but I know I can’t do anything more than what I just did.” His eyes glowed as he imagined what he would love to do. “If I could, she would know that you are off limits.”

 

Severus shook his head as they stepped out the gate. “She says she just wishes to be my companion.”

 

Spinning sharply, Harry looked up into Severus’ face, his disbelief evident. “No one who wants to be just a companion would be that pushy or that jealous. She wants more... be careful.” He rolled his eyes at the raised eyebrow. “I know, telling someone who is used to watching everything sounds ridiculous, but … I can’t be here to guard you from her, so I had to ask.”

 

“I will be. Shall we head back now? I wish to see you splayed across our bed, sated and -” Severus frowned slightly when Harry shook his head.

 

“We have ingredients to collect and Minerva expects to see you out and about, remember.” Harry turned towards the Forest before he continued. “And it will be you splayed across the bed.”

 

Severus leaned close, his words brushing against Harry’s ear. “We’ll see who it shall be. Perhaps both of us shall have a chance at it.”

 

Harry groaned as they entered the Forest’s edge. “I have to work tomorrow morning! Bright and early! Sanders is expecting me at nine. I need some sleep.”

 

“May I recommend a nap sometime today **?** ” Severus grinned at Harry before he started looking about to see what might be collectible.

 

Harry laughed. “I’ll try. What are we looking for?”  
 

Smiling happily, Severus described the evergreen leaves they were looking for.

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Hermione walked into the dining room and made sure her scowl was in place when she spotted Harry sitting there. “Why didn’t you call last night to let me know that you were going to be gone?”

 

Harry grinned before yawning, leaving Hogwarts a little after six in the morning had been difficult after a late night. “Not used to being accountable to anyone as to my whereabouts.”

 

Truthfully, after he and Severus had made it back to the room, they had spent the afternoon sorting and processing the ingredients before taking a shower and putting the bed to very good use. It had ended up with Harry left splayed across the bed and sleeping soundly while Severus headed up for dinner, his body humming with contentment.

 

When Severus returned to the room, Harry had just woken up. The sight of the young man stretching sinuously, naked and in his bed had made Severus pounce on him and any thoughts of calling home had slipped completely from Harry’s mind.

 

Hermione dropped in to a seat and shook her head. “At least we knew you were with Snape. So, what did he say?”

 

“I’ll tell you and Ron together. I flooed him already and he is on his way.” Harry gestured to the dishes sitting on the table under warming charms. “I tempted him with breakfast.”

 

“That would get him running.” She heard a knock at the door and rushed to let Ron in.

 

After they were all settled at the table, Ron and Hermione gave Harry an expectant look.

 

“Okay, Severus thought it was a good idea to leave the Auror Training, and was glad that we took the mastery exam. He sends back a ‘You’re welcome’, Ronald.” Harry served himself before he continued. “I also asked him about the question you asked me.”

 

Ron forgot the food as he focused on Harry. “What was the answer? Will you do it?”

 

Harry smiled softly. “We will be honored to stand for you at your wedding, and we insist that you present us as a couple.”

 

Hermione gasped and flew about the table to hug Harry tightly. “Thank you!”

 

Ron gaped for a moment before grinning broadly. “Is this going to be the first time people will know that you two are a couple, or are you going to break it to the Wizarding world earlier?”

 

Harry pushed Hermione’s hair out of his face before he answered. “First time. McGonagall asked that we keep it under wraps in the Wizarding world for a while so that she could prepare for the fall out. Severus and I agreed. You two will be leaving the wedding for your honeymoon and we will be leaving for vacation, so that means none of us will be here until the worst has blown over.”

 

Hermione let him go and flopped back into her seat. “Thus making our wedding even more news-worthy and we all escape.” Stopping for a moment, she frowned slightly. “We need to tell the Weasleys though. It wouldn’t be nice to have them shocked like that.”

 

Ron nodded in agreement. “At least Mum and Dad. Then they can be ready when the reporters start in.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “I’ll talk to Severus and see what he wants to do. Now about the choices. McGonagall wants me to take the Muggle Studies position, but I have to take my NEWTs. I guess I will be spending tomorrow afternoon determining what I need to accomplish that. The groundskeeper position is still an option. Hagrid and McGonagall agreed to it as well.”

 

“Muggles Studies? Not Defense?” Ron sounded surprised.

 

Harry shrugged. “The current Defense professor is okay, but Severus says that the Muggle Studies one doesn’t even know what air conditioning is.”

 

Hermione sighed. “That is why I thought that you would be good for the position. When I was in the class, it was a joke – the class was a bunch of wizards who had never set foot in the Muggle world. I doubt that there are many Muggle born or Muggle raised that even bother to take the class, so they don’t have the credits needed to teach the course.”

 

“And since they grew up as Muggles, they most likely do not think that getting a NEWT much less a Mastery in something that they grew up knowing is worth their time,” said Harry.

 

Hermione leaned back and shot a glance over at Ron. They had some work to do.

 

The rest of the morning before Harry had to leave for work had been spent composing their letters of resignation. Because Hermione had been extremely picky about their wording, they stopped halfway and finished up when Harry got home that evening. They went from Ron and Harry’s wish of just writing ‘Out of here’ to a masterful peace of satire that even Severus would be proud of. It was the thinly veiled sarcasm that clued them into just how disgusted Hermione was with the training program.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Harry and Ron made it to the Monday morning meeting and waited until they were dismissed to find out if they passed their mastery exam. As usual, they stood back to back, hands resting on their wands, and watching the others more than the people leading the meeting. Both were glad that this would be the last day and that they could relax once they walked out these doors.

 

Vaughn watched the gathering with interest. This time he focused on the other trainees in Simmons’ group. They were relaxed but he could see the way they were looking at Potter and Weasley. Simmons had to have noticed the plotting looks as well. _‘Which means he is condoning this.’_ He waited until the trainers finished their part of the meeting before announcing that the trainees who took their Mastery Examination were to see him in his office to receive their scores.

 

The group that followed Vaughn out the door was obviously anxious to know how they did. He could read it in the way that they were joking with each other and their nervous movements. What made him nervous was how calm Potter and Weasley were being. Stopping outside his office door, he turned to face the group. “I will go through the different groups and call each person in individually. I will start with Auror Michaels’ group. Trainee Weston, you are first.”

 

He walked into his office followed by the young lady he called out. He was going to leave Potter and Weasley till the last.

 

After he handed Weston the sealed scroll with her almost passing grade, he told her to send in Little. And so it continued until he got to Potter who poked his head around the door and flashed him a smile.

 

“Ron is coming in with me, okay?”

 

Knowing just how paranoid those two were, he agreed and the last two crossed his threshold.

 

“Congratulations,” he flashed them both a smile while holding out their scrolls. “You two succeeded.”

He searched their faces, wishing he could get them to tell him anything about what was happening. There might not be any legal recourse, but he could at least pass on the information as high as he could. There might be some internal pressure that they could put on Simmons to put an end to the problem. He just needed something to work with.

 

Harry looked over at Ron and they nodded. Taking the scrolls, they set their letters onto Vaughn’s desk. “Sir, it has been nice to be trained by you, but I fear that we must leave.”

 

Ron continued when Harry paused. “Life offered us different paths, and those options are ones that we can’t forgo.”

 

Both nodded once again to the older man before they headed out. They were expected at Master Leonard’s.

 

Vaughn watched them go, his questions never having a chance to be asked as the door closed.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Severus walked up the stairs to the Headmistress’ office. A quick time check assured him that Harry had to be out of the Ministry by now, and his resignation turned in. Smiling inside, he opened the door and spotted Minerva and Kingsley. It helped to have the right connections.

 

Stepping in, he nodded a greeting to them. It was time to put his and Minerva’s plan into action. “Kingsley, Minerva.”

 

“Severus! Now we can begin.” Minerva turned to Kingsley and gave him a steady look. “Kingsley, I feel I need to tell you that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have withdrawn from the Auror Training program.”

  
Kingsley stared at Minerva for a long moment and then he leaned forward. “How do you know that? And why would they?”

 

Minerva continued. “Harry came by here yesterday and talked to me about working at Hogwarts next year.”

 

“Yesterday, and you are just _now_ telling me?” Kingsley barely refrained from shouting. “How can I resolve whatever issue there is if I didn’t know there was one?”

 

It was Severus who answered. “They didn’t want to remain. He told me that they were always on their guard the moment that they walked into the Ministry until they left. That it was not good working conditions, as I am sure you'll agree. Too stressful.”

 

Minerva shot him a quick smile. They had talked last night about how he was to call Harry during this meeting. She knew that if Severus used Harry’s given name then Kingsley would be too curious about why, and she was not ready for that answer to be out there yet. Severus had suggested just telling the Minister and getting it over with, but Minerva disagreed. They had compromised on pronouns since Severus refused to call Harry by his last name.

 

Kingsley stared at Severus for an even longer moment, shock evident on his face. “Potter and Weasley talked to you, Severus?”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at Minerva, knowing that there was no real way to answer that without giving things away.

 

Minerva sighed. “Harry and Severus developed a friendlier relationship during Harry’s last year here, so he talked to Severus before Severus escorted him up to my office.”

 

Kingsley nodded slowly. He had heard rumors of Harry visiting Severus in St. Mungo's in the summer after that Final Battle. “You are positive that they both have quit.”

 

He closed his eyes and slumped back in his seat when both the professors nodded yes. “Did Potter give a reason why they were always on their guard?”

 

“He said that the other trainees and the trainer had problems with them finishing their education before joining. The other trainees expressed their ire by hexing them anytime and anywhere. The trainer did nothing to curb their behavior, and even seemed to condone it.” Severus noticed that both Kingsley and Minerva looked surprised. _‘I guess Harry didn’t tell her that.’_

 

Kingsley sighed and stood up, his expression grim. “I will talk to the trainers and see what has happened. The department will miss their expertise, but I am sure that they will succeed at whatever they attempt. Thank you for letting me know.”

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Kingsley stalked through the familiar halls until he reached the training section of the Auror Department. He was glad that he was able to convince Severus that he didn't need to come with him to determine the extent of the issue. The look in the Potions Master's eyes had warned him that his aurors would be in serious trouble if he had accepted the help.

 

Instead of rummaging through the records to determine who was Potter and Weasley’s trainer, he headed straight for the office of the man who would see all the trainees.

 

“Vaughn,” he called out as he walked through the door, only to stop at the sight before his eyes. The despondent slump of Vaughn's shoulders and the defeated look on his face was something Kingsley had never seen, not even when Voldemort had been running about free and the Ministry was falling apart around them. The two sheets of parchments that were sitting side by side on Vaughn's desk could be the reason.

 

Kingsley crossed the room and looked at them, attempting to figure out what had upset his friend so much. “Vaughn, what happened?”

 

Vaughn looked up and sighed as he pushed the letters towards the Minister. “Potter and Weasley have decided that they can no longer continue to train to be aurors. I spoke to Simmons about my suspicions days ago but the man did nothing.”

 

Kingsley read the two resignation letters quickly. Then he frowned and read them again, slower this time, his expression growing grimmer with each word. He dropped the letters on the desk and looked at his friend. Severus had told the truth, and if anything, that had lessened the blow of this news although he was saddened that Potter hadn't told him anything. “What did you suspect?”

 

Studying the former auror for a long moment, Vaughn decided that this wasn’t something to be pushed under the rug. The Wizarding world was soon going to know that the Savior of the Wizarding World and his best mate decided that the Auror Department wasn’t for them. If he were them, he would spread far and wide the reason why. So, he might as well warn the Minister what was coming.

 

“It wasn’t all that obvious at first. I think the other trainees realized that I wouldn’t tolerate that type of behavior in my classes.” Vaughn pushed his chair back, stood up and started to pace. “Even so, Potter and Weasley were always on alert. I originally thought it was due to being back in class after being so heavily involved in the war. But when I went to last Monday's weekly meeting for their training group, they were still on alert. If anything, they were even more paranoid than in my class. They would have made Mad Eye proud. I think they were more on guard than he ever was.”

 

Kingsley felt his eyes widening at that thought. More alert that the late one eyed Auror was a telling thing.

 

Vaughn continued. “The way they stood, how they watched the others, how they waited and moved, it was as if they were on perpetual guard and over strung because of it. I brought this to Simmons’ attention and was told to mind my own business.” A deep sigh was pulled out of him. “Simmons also fought me tooth and nail about how their mastery exam would go – the practical section. He wanted them split into different teams, but I insisted on putting them together. Those two passed, and I will say that they aced it. If they had remained with us and waited to take their final exam, I could have pushed them up to the absolute pinnacle of the Mastery Levels. As it is, they are currently in the top twenty percent of the Masters.”

 

Stopping, he turned to Shacklebolt and searched his friend's face, wondering what the repercussions would be. There had to be something.

 

Kingsley sank onto the edge of the desk, his mind chasing itself about. He had trusted Severus and Minerva, but it was different hearing it come from one of his own aurors and seeing the evidence in writing. “First, we need to call out Simmons.” Scanning the letters once again, he nodded. “Tomorrow is a trainee status meeting, we can present the letters and ask him just what occurred, as these are vague enough to make questioning possible. Then we will see how this plays out. One thing is certain though, he is going to learn that allowing this type of behavior is not acceptable, no matter how normal it has been. He has just cost us a pair of valuable aurors.”

 

Vaughn grinned slowly and evilly before it faded. “What about the media?”

 

“I have it on good assurance that they will not release anything to the press, but we both know that questions are going to be raised. Simmons might just have to pay for his actions in ways he didn’t think about.”

 

Vaughn’s grin returned. Simmons was about to learn a hard lesson and Vaughn was in the mood to teach him.


	10. Masteries and Weddings

Ron convinced Harry to follow him to the shop once they were released from Master Leonard’s. The look on Harry’s face when he pulled him into the workroom made him wish for a camera. Harry had obviously not expected to walk into a family meeting.

 

Sitting around George’s only clean workbench were Molly, Arthur and all their children currently in the country. Molly smiled over at the two boys, her eyes searching them both, looking for any signs of disappointment. “Ron, Harry. How did your meetings go?”

 

Harry shook his head while a grin broke over his face. “They went well.”

 

Arthur looked at Ron for more clarification.

 

“We passed our Defense Mastery exams, and Master Leonard has agreed to take both of us in as apprentices if we wish. I have already told him yes, but Harry wanted to do a little more research before doing so,” said Ron.

 

The Weasleys all nodded at the same time and Arthur met each one of the redheads’ eyes before turning his attention to Harry. “Harry, Hermione and Ron told us about the options that you were investigating. We took it upon ourselves to do some research for you while you’ve been busy.”

 

“You didn’t have to, I was going to work on that this afternoon, sir.” Harry placed the scrolls he had been carrying onto the workbench.

 

“We know that, Harry, but we wanted to,” said Arthur before he continued with what they found out. “The groundskeeper position needs OWLs in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. You have both, so you have nothing else to do for that position.”

 

Arthur then pushed a stack of parchments over toward Harry. “For Muggle Studies, you most likely have all the knowledge in your head considering your upbringing. That stack has the requirements on how to get your Mastery in the field.”

 

Percy passed over an official looking form. “The first step to getting your Mastery is obtaining an Acceptable or higher NEWT in that subject. They are holding additional NEWTS exams at the Ministry at the end of December. Today was the last day to sign up, so I went ahead and did so for you. That is your registration form. You can take the Mastery Exams whenever you are ready. You just need to alert the Ministry at least a month ahead of time.”

 

Harry stared at the stack of forms and then the registration form. The notation at the bottom caught his attention. “You paid the registration fee too.” Lifting his head, he stared at Percy. “It doesn’t state how much I owe you.”

 

Percy shook his head. “It’s covered. Mum and Dad insisted on paying the fee.”

 

Molly leaned forward, pining Harry with a no nonsense look. “We did it for each of our children, and we will do it for Ron when he gets his Mastery Exam for Magizoology. If you decide to get a Mastery in Muggle Studies, we’ll cover yours as well.”

 

Ron elbowed Harry when he opened his mouth, obviously about to argue. “Accept it, Harry. You’re part of this family, you have been since we brought you home over the summer before our second year.”

 

Ginny flashed a smile and pushed a book across to Harry. “Don’t say that since we aren’t together then you can’t be. You were counted as a Weasley with the wrong colored hair long before that. Now, this is my Muggle Studies book so you can go through it. Just to make sure that you know what you need to know.”

 

Harry sighed and picked up the book, 'Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles' by Wilhelm Wigworthy. He recognized it from when Hermione had taken Muggle Studies during their third year. “More likely to figure out what they’ve got all backwards or haven’t caught up with the times.” Running his fingers over the cover, he looked at the family that had adopted him. “Thank you, all. Do you think I should aim for my Mastery?”

 

Arthur and Molly settled a calm serious look on their foster son. It was Arthur that answered him. “Harry, how many of my children do not have their Mastery in something?”

 

“Um-m-m Ginny and George. Maybe Percy.” He caught Ron shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Sorry, mate, you’re wrong.” Ron settled onto a stool as he explained. “Percy – he has a Mastery in Administration and Public Relations. Dad insisted since he wanted to pursue a Ministry job. You don’t need it but it helps if you want to get up in the higher echelons. Ginny, she is working on a Flying Mastery.”

George broke in. “And I have one in Business. I swear Dad made it up so that I could have one.”

 

Arthur gave a long suffering sigh, this was obviously an old point of contention between them. “It is an old one, not used much anymore, but it was there. I had to dig deep into the records to get the requirements, but you know it is real.”

 

George rolled his eyes and pointed to the certificate mounted on the wall of the workroom. “There is it. If you wanted to own a business you used to have to have one – oh, centuries ago. You know, when Merlin walked the Earth, or the Founders. If you were just running the shop for someone, then you didn’t. Basically, it was a business license, but it is a lot more advanced to get it. Dad started pushing the moment we left Hogwarts. Got it last year. Just accept that you will get your Mastery, Harry. It will make your life easier, trust me.”

 

The rest of the table burst out in laughter at George’s tone. Harry recovered first. “I’ll see what is required and go from there. Now, I have to head home to get ready for work.”

 

Molly perked up. “You are working? Where?”

Harry noticed the surprised looks on everyone’s faces with the exception of Ron and George’s. “I am working at a Muggle restaurant near the house.” Cracking a grin, he continued. “I wash the dishes.”

 

Molly studied him for a moment before smiling. “As long as it keeps you out of trouble, that is fine. Head on.”

 

Percy pushed up his glasses and pinned Harry with a stern look. “Make sure you keep the records of your hire date and your pay stubs. I think the Muggle Studies Mastery requires working in the Muggle world for a while.”

 

“I will. Thanks, Percy. Bye, everyone and thanks again!” With a quick wave, Harry gathered his materials and headed out.

 

That evening, after telling Sanders about his open schedule, Harry decided that he might as well get his Mastery. Not only will Dad Weasley give him a hard time until he did, but he had a feeling that Severus would push him to do so as well.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Kingsley walked into the training meeting, stopping Auror Michaels mid-explanation of how his trainees were doing. Sweeping a look over the gathered people, he let his gaze linger on Vaughn, hoping for a clue as to whether or not Simmons had given his report yet. The barest shake of the older man's head told him what he needed to know.

 

Settling down into a vacant chair, Kingsley nodded towards Michaels. “Do continue.”

 

Michaels shot an uncertain look at him, wondering why he was there - surely the Minister of Magic had more important things to do? He finished his explanation and did a quick summary of where his trainees stood at that moment before nodding at his colleague. “Auror Simmons, your turn.”

 

Simmons leaned back in his seat, looking at each of the other trainers and spending a long moment on Kingsley, wondering if the man arrived just in time to hear how well his trainees were doing, before he began. “The trainees are doing quite well so far. They have an understanding of the laws, how to pursue a criminal, what not to cast where, and how to guard each others' backs. A few of my trainees took Vaughn's Defense Mastery test last Friday and did quite well on it. All in all, they are on track and will be in shape for field work within the week.”

 

Kingsley leaned forward with his elbows resting on the table and fixed a questioning look on the trainer. “How were Potter and Weasley doing?”

 

Simmons’ focus shifted towards the Minister. “They're steadily improving.”

 

Kingsley noted that even though he had deliberately used a past tense with those two, Simmons spoke as if they were still within the program. He wondered how long the man would pretend that he didn't know what he had cost the department. “So, we should be seeing them in the field soon. What precautions have you,” at this he swept a look over the entire table, “put into place to safeguard those two from the media?”

 

“They shall be fine, Minister Shacklebolt.” Simmons gave a reassuring smile towards the group. “The media will never know that they are there.”

 

Vaughn settled back into his seat, wondering just how dense Simmons was. He had told the man that he had received Potter and Weasley's resignation letters yesterday, after the training. Maybe Simmons thought he could play it off for a while, pretending that he hadn't lost two trainees, and continue to rake in the prestige of teaching the Savior and his best mate. That was something Vaughn didn't think he deserved after running them off.

 

A quick glance at Kingsley showed that the Minister wasn't going to call Simmons on his lies, so Vaughn decided it was his place to let everyone know the events that had occurred yesterday. “Of course the media will never know that they are there since Potter and Weasley won't _be_ there. I told you yesterday that they turned in their resignation letters to me right after I handed them their Mastery papers. It is a pity and a big loss for us that they decided to quit. I could have trained them to be the highest scoring Masters in centuries considering how well they did on this test.”

 

Vaughn allowed a corner of his mouth to lift as Simmons blanched.

 

Kingsley pinned a glare on Simmons. “And when were you going to mention this tidbit?”

 

He waited for a few seconds before continuing, his glare sweeping over the other startled trainers again before returning to Simmons. “It is a big issue when two of our trainees decided halfway through the program to leave since typically, the ones that can't make it or take it leave within the first month.”

 

He waited for a few more seconds for his words to sink in. “I want to know your observations on what you think led to this; there had to be signs of discontent or something that triggered this decision.”

 

Simmons swallowed. He felt like squirming in his seat as everyone at the table stared at him, some with raised eyebrows, others with smug looks. He shot a glare at Vaughn for bringing this up. He knew that the other trainers had been mildly jealous of him having Potter and Weasley in his group. It was a fact that he had rubbed their noses in – it put him one step above the rest. Now that Vaughn let it out that they quit, his reputation was going to take a serious hit… unless he made it seem as if they just couldn't handle the training?

 

Hiding the smirk that wanted to come out, Simmons focused on the Minister. “I was not positive that it should be common knowledge yet, Minister. As you mentioned, the media would love to learn that the Chosen One and his best mate couldn't withstand the rigors of Auror training. I was hoping to have a moment after this meeting to call it to your attention.”

 

“Common knowledge is very different than alerting the other trainers of this occurrence. We must determine the cause of them leaving so that the Ministry can be prepared for the Media outrage and accusations that will follow.” Kingsley raised an eyebrow as he waited for Simmons’ response.

 

Simmons lowered his eyes to the table while he plotted out his course of action. Finally, he looked at the rest of the table. “I obviously didn't think this through. I should have told everyone that Potter and Weasley just didn't have what it took.”

 

He rested his hands on the table, his fingers tapping lightly on the scarred surface. “We have been pushing them along, making sure that they understood that rules are meant to be followed. I know that they had to do things without a lot of support and tended to break rules -which turned out good for all of us, but if they are going to represent the Ministry, as we know they will when they wear Auror Robes, they have to understand the proper way of doing things. Being part of that vigilante group, the Order of ….something, didn't help their perspective of how things are supposed to work. Those people supported known criminals, fought without Ministry approval and just made things worse for those of us who were attempting to abide by our world's laws.”

 

Taking a breath, Simmons ignored the tension that was radiating throughout the room and finished presenting his story. “I split them up, they always wanted to work together, and I guess that was the final straw. They couldn't stand working with a different partner.”

 

Vaughn waited a moment longer to see if there was anything else Simmons was going to say that would just push his foot further inside his mouth and down his throat. The man must have realized that there were a number of supporters of the Order of the Phoenix in this room, but the look on his face said that he didn't. Seeing that nothing else was going to come out of the idiot's mouth, Vaughn posed the question that had bugged him the moment that Simmons mentioned it. “You said that they couldn't handle being apart? But surely you separated them over a month ago, almost two.”

 

“They had to work up the nerve to quit,” answered Simmons glibly.

 

Kingsley looked over at Vaughn. “Did you bring a copy of their resignation letters with you?” He ignored Simmons’ look of alarm when the Defense Master pulled out the two pieces of parchment and continued. “Please read aloud what they had to say. Maybe they gave us their reason for their departure in those letters.”

 

Simmons did his best not to cringe as Vaughn started reading them. Potter and Weasley were a lot more eloquent in writing, their thinly veiled sarcasm making his face burn. They had no qualms pointing out that their training sessions were stressful, not because of the work, but because of who they were working with. They even listed out several incidents to back their words.

 

Kingsley controlled his anger as he watched the other trainers’ reaction while Harry and Ron's letters were read aloud. He could see that some of them were guilty of similar actions or of thinking that such behavior was acceptable. He finally let his eyes focus on Simmons as Vaughn finished reading. “Vaughn, please inform everyone what you saw and suspected.”

 

Vaughn pinned each of the trainers who should have noticed the hazing before shifting his attention directly to Simmons. “I noticed that during my training sessions, both Potter and Weasley were on high alert, they seemed more alert than could be accounted for by my lesson. They kept a good eye on each other and their fellow trainees. I thought that this was a repercussion of the events that they went through in the war. We all have a quirk or two that we can attribute to being in a fight, and those two had been in a long battle and had been hunted for a whole year. It was during the Monday meeting that I noticed that it was not just in class. They were more on guard in the meeting than they ever were during my trainings. I brought up the issue to Simmons and was told to mind my own business.”

 

Mortimer leaned forward. “So, you suspected that they were being hazed by the others in their group?” When Vaughn nodded, he continued. “There is no law against hazing, and it is almost expected.”

 

Vaughn shook his head slightly. “Hazing at a light level, that is to be expected. Hazing to the point that these two made Mad Eye look like he was a trusting person who would hand you his wand just because you asked, that is going too far.”

 

Mortimer blanched.

 

Beasley took up the conversation. “Well, it might have been less if they had joined up when they were invited.”

 

Again, Kingsley had to force down his anger as he looked at the group, more than half of whom which were nodding in agreement, the rest looking surprised. “Are you implying,” he spoke slowly to make sure he was understood, “that they were being punished for taking the time to have a small bit of normalcy in their lives while studying for the entry requirements of being an Auror, so that they can say they earned it fairly, instead of jumping at the opportunity just because it was offered?”

 

More faces showed surprise at this words and then frowns, indicating they had started thinking.

 

Michaels frowned. “Simmons, why did you fight Vaughn on those two's Mastery test? You normally just let him set up the tests the way he thinks would be the best. Yet, this time you blocked him again and again. You only relented about Potter and Weasley being partners when Vaughn gave up any control over the practical assessment. You designed that yourself.”

 

When Simmons glared at Michaels, Mortimer's eyes widened. He had a slight clue of what had been behind those doors when he ordered the trainees through them on Friday. He had thought that Vaughn had approved that test himself. To know that it was Simmons who had designed it made his heart sink.

 

“You mean, the dark robes, fog, spiders, woods and unannounced arbitrary attacks were not approved by Vaughn? “ Andrew spoke up for the first time, his eyes darting between Vaughn and Simmons.

 

Vaughn's eyes widened. “No, they were not. I was just given a list of spells used and by whom. I have no idea what else the test entailed. If this was a scenario test, then that will change their master ranking. Whoever was included in this test will need to see me after this meeting.”

  
Several heads nodded.

 

Kingsley gave Simmons a long assessing look. “It is clear you have overstepped your bounds, condoned overboard hazing, or any amount of hazing at all, of two individuals that you should have made _especially_ sure were not given a rough time. When the Media gets wind of this, and you have to know that it will get out to them even if Potter and Weasley don't tell them, it is going to reflect poorly not only upon our Auror department but on the Ministry as a whole.”

 

Tapping his fingers lightly against his leg, Kingsley stood up and paced the room. “You have now forced me to take the necessary actions so that the Wizarding world can see that their beloved Savior was vindicated.” Stopping, he turned about, robes flaring to pin a white faced Simmons with another glare. “With immediate effect, you are demoted and stripped of your trainer rank. All the trainees under you shall be distributed to the other trainers. I expect to see you upstairs in the auror department when I pass through later this afternoon.”

 

He waited to see what other excuses Simmons had to offer, but the man just gave a stiff nod, face red and shoulders rigid. Transferring his look to the others who he could tell condoned this behavior, Kingsley let it rest on them before continuing in a steely voice. “Hazing will no longer be accepted. Each and every one of your trainees will be treated as important individuals. After all, they have gained the necessary NEWT's to be enrolled. We do not have the luxury of weeding out the ones who aren't tough enough. If nothing else, this incident should alert us to the fact that hazing doesn't succeed in that anyway because it has just weeded out two of the most resourceful and tough individuals that I have had the pleasure of meeting. Aside from their most notable achievement which I need not mention, Weasley and Potter were taught by Moody before they had left school, and succeeded in standing up to Snape more times than I would care to admit. That they won that man's respect is an accomplishment that speaks louder than surviving mere training.”

 

He stared at Simmons and narrowed his eyes. “Potter informed Snape and McGonagall just what has occurred under your watchful eye. I managed to prevent Snape from coming here to mete out his own version of justice, but only just. Neither he nor Minerva were pleased at what they heard.”

 

He dropped his voice, but it was still heard in the pin drop silence. “I would pay very close attention to my surroundings and watch my steps from now on if I were you.”

 

Vaughn and Kingsley were pleased to see Simmons blanch and turn even paler, a hunted look starting to appear in the back of the man's eyes. They knew it was only the beginning.

 

“I will leave you to finish your meeting. Simmons, I will see you behind a desk this afternoon.” Leaving the room, Kingsley headed off to alert his two friends just what had happened.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

_A few months later…_

 

Harry noticed Viola Zimmer the moment that he walked into the castle. Pushing his fingers through his hair, he thought quickly what to do. There weren’t many choices since they were in a hurry, Ron and Hermione were waiting on them, but he was given this opportunity and he wasn't going to let it slip by.

 

He knew that Zimmer had never given up on Severus. She didn’t outright approach him like she had before Severus had told her off, but for the rest of the school year she had been lurking around like a lost puppy trying to worm their way into a house. _‘Severus told me that she was still around campus even though everyone else but him and Minerva had left three days ago for the summer, and when Minerva confronted her, she said she was still packing. I know that Severus is ignoring her, but she never seemed to accept that he isn’t the type to take in strays, at least not pestersome ones.’_

 

Harry waited for her to approach him and tell him that he wasn't supposed to be at the castle and she would escort him to the Headmistress' office. _'Then I will have to tell her that I am here to meet Severus and that I know that no other staff members are here. I might not mention that part, but I do know it since they are all heading over to the Burrow even as we speak. Each of them, well except Dexter, was invited to the wedding. Ron and Hermione both wanted them there. Add to that, there was no way that mine and Severus' relationship was going to be announced and them not be there.'_

 

He loitered a moment longer in hall, looking anywhere but where Zimmer had been a moment before. _'I wonder why she isn't coming any closer. Honestly, she should be approaching me, a visitor. I wonder if it has to do with the way she was treated by the other professors the rest of the year. They made sure she never had a chance to approach Severus.'_

 

Shifting slightly, he caught sight of her again and decided he wasn't going to wait. Keeping her in his peripheral vision, he headed to the dungeons since Severus had said to meet him in his office. As he walked down the halls, he spotted her flitting from corner to corner, ducking into the shadows of the armors and into little niches along the way. Watching her, a kernel of an idea took root inside Harry's mind. He knew that Zimmer wasn't allowed into Severus' office while he didn't even need permission to enter. It was petty he knew, but maybe it would pull her out of the shadows so he could talk to her. He could finally tell her that Severus was taken and maybe she could move on.

 

With a perfunctory knock, Harry opened the office door and looked about. Not spotting Severus, he crossed the empty room to knock on the lab door. While he waited – this was one room he would not barge into – Harry smoothed down the front of his formal dress robes, doing his best not to imagine undressing Severus. _‘Too long... it has been what, a month ... two months … just too long. I really should have made it up here last night, then we would have had the evening to enjoy each other. I couldn’t though - Ron needed me to keep him from pulling his hair out with nerves. Thank goodness he took the basic Magizoology mastery test last week. Master Leonard wanted him to stay until next summer and get the advanced Mastery, but there was no way. He and Hermione are planning on heading out after the reception. He did promise to continue studying and to keep in touch with Master Leonard though. Who would have thought that out of all his siblings that Ron would be the one with two Masteries? Dad and Mum Weasley are proud as can be.’_

 

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Harry cracked open the door gently to make sure that Severus wasn’t trapped behind a cauldron and unable to answer. Not spotting his partner anywhere in the room, he stalked out of the office, Zimmer forgotten. They were going to be late if he couldn’t find Severus and he knew just how irate Severus was when he was late. NOT how Harry wanted to start their vacation. Turning on his heel, he headed deeper into the dungeons.

 

_'Vacation. Yeah, that is where we are going, right after the wedding. It will be just Severus, me and bunch of Muggle tourists. And I am so-o-o ready for it.'_ The last several months had been long and frustrating. Not only was Harry unable to see Severus, but he wasn’t able to spend that much time with his best friends either; Ron and Hermione were busy getting ready for their new lives. Hermione still lived at Spinner's End with him, but their schedules were mostly at odds with each other. When he was not working – which was part of his mastery requirements like Percy had said – he was studying. He was up with the sun, going for his morning run, then he would have breakfast with Hermione and her books, then off to work. Since he was doing a self study mastery, he became a full timer at Sanders’ place. Petters had frowned at that for a bit, but accepted that Harry had just needed some time to determine which one of his options to choose and to apply to Universities or an internship. Ron, of course, was dividing his time between Master Leonard and the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

 

_'Made it really hard to plan the wedding. I swear that all Ron and I did together was chose outfits, help with menu plans, colors, and anything else Mum Weasley and Hermione thought was necessary for the wedding. Severus hasn’t been able to make it to a single planning nor the rehearsal last night. Only one small dinner and what exactly we were supposed to be doing was not brought up at all. I know Mum Weasley is almost panicking and it took most of last night to convince Ron that Severus and I will be fine – that I could fill Severus’_ … The thought stuttered to a stop as the image of filling Severus in a totally different way unfolded in Harry’s mind.Swallowing hard, he tried to dispel the erection that was threatening to form. _“… that I would tell Severus what we had to do. It isn’t difficult and I know that he’s been researching what was expected.’_

 

He stopped outside of Severus’ quarters. It was the last place he was going to look at before sending his Patronus to tell Severus they would meet near the front gate. He caught a flash of blond out of the corner of his eye as he knocked on the door. _‘Zimmer is still following me?’_

 

The door opened and Harry forgot all about her. Severus stepped out and closed the door behind him, the robes that Ron and Hermione had chosen flattering his tall form and showing off his broad shoulders. They were open right now, the front panels framing the trim form Harry longed to feel pressed up against his. Before he knew what he was doing, he had pressed Severus against the door, his lips seeking the other man’s.

 

A shudder wracked Severus as warm hands slid under the robes and wrapped around him. All morning he had been doing his best not to think of Harry like this. They had a wedding to get through, and they would have to be standing next to each other the entire time. “Harry...”

 

Harry pulled back, putting just a couple of inches between them. His hands slid back around to rest on that broad chest. “Sorry, Severus. I... I just had to -”

 

Harry's apology came to a stop when Severus tipped his chin up, black eyes meeting green. They were warm and just as needy as he felt. He leaned over just enough to touch his lips to Harry’s. The soft needy moan that came from his partner almost drove him to deepen the kiss. Pulling back, he ran his thumb over Harry’s jawline, the tip of it brushing the bottom of those tempting lips. “Do not apologize. We shall continue this when we have time.’

 

He caught his breath when a tongue slipped out and tasted his thumb. “Which is not now, Harry. We are expected and will be up in front of a crowd soon. We cannot -”

 

Severus’ words were cut off as Harry leaned in once more, fingers stabbing through his hair, wrapping about his head, and dragging his lips back down once again. This kiss was not gentle or easy. Severus fought to keep control as desire leapt like a hot flame through him, but as usual when it came to Harry, he lost. One of his hands tangled through the short black messy mop, the other wrapped about Harry’s hip, and both pulled the body he needed against his closer. Turning, he pressed the smaller man into the wall next to his door and broke the kiss, his lips traveling over the jaw and down to the neck that Harry was presenting him. A gentle nip caused Harry’s hips to buck into his and another needy whine to resound between them. Severus wasn’t sure which one of them made it, but it snapped him out of the haze that he was in.

 

Pulling back, he looked down taking in Harry's flushed face and the quick pants. He had a feeling he didn’t look much better. Grabbing as much control as he could, he stepped back and smoothed down his robes. “We have to go or we’ll be late.”

 

Harry closed his eyes for a long moment before pushing off the wall, making sure that he wasn’t close to Severus, but his eyes were still drawn to the hard length that was pressed against Severus’ fitting trousers. “This is going to be a long, hard wedding.”

 

When he realized what he had said, his eyes snapped up at Severus, seeing the eyebrows well raised in surprise. The sight made Harry grin. “Oops, that was my subconscious mind talking. Let’s go.”

 

Severus fought to keep his own grin hidden as his gaze traveled over Harry’s body, taking in the same evidence of arousal before he nodded solemnly. “You are right, it is going to be that. Long and hard.”

 

Echoing Harry’s chuckle, Severus gestured for him to follow as he started up the hallway. “Is everything ready?”

 

Harry nodded. “Everything is set. Mum and Dad Weasley are ready as well.”

 

Severus smiled as he and Harry left the dungeons. He had been a touch concerned about letting Arthur and Molly know about them before Minerva wished it to be announced to the Wizarding world, but Harry’s argument had been sound. It had taken until about two weeks ago to convince Minerva that it was a good idea to let the core of the Weasley clan know. Once Severus had her permission, he had attended the next Saturday dinner at the Burrow with Harry.

 

Ronald and Hermione had suggested that they break the news to the family since they were planning on announcing that he and Harry were standing for them, but Severus had nixed that idea. He was not ashamed of his relationship, and to be presented in such a cautious fashion would make it appear so. He and Harry had arrived together and simply walked in, hand in hand. It took Molly and Arthur less than a second to deduce what was going on and to pull them into Arthur’s study.

 

After a long quiet searching look, Arthur had nodded. Molly had studied them a moment longer before pulling them both into a hug. They had then walked out of the room leaving Harry and Severus standing there wondering just what had happened. The only thing that they were positive of was that Molly and Arthur had approved of them as a couple.

 

By time they came back out, the rest of the family knew and treated it as if it was old news. When it was announced that they were standing as a couple for Ronald and Hermione, Molly had nodded and started talking about spells to control the press.

 

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

Viola Zimmer stared after the two men as they left the dungeon, her mouth open and her mind racing. Harry Potter kissing Severus Snape?! Of all the – what was this world coming to? Everyone knew those two hated each other! They would rather hex one another than be seen together, much less snog like there was no tomorrow – that scene still left a bitter taste in her mouth - which meant someone had done something to them - a curse, potion, something... yes, that was the only explanation!

 

Conveniently forgetting how Severus and Harry had been walking together earlier in the school year as well as the fact that Harry had told her that they were practically friends, she decided that the only way to make people investigate this matter was to make them aware of it. Making it to her quarters, she went to her desk and picked up her quill only to put it down. She would go to the Daily Prophet herself, a note would take too much time, and this way she could be named as the source in the interview.

 

Severus would be pleased with her once she ended his unwanted attachment to that Potter boy. He would be embarrassed, of course, but she would be there to comfort him, like a good friend should. Potter would be pleased too, he would be a good friend to have.

 

Gathering the last of her belongs, Zimmer called for a house elf to deliver them to her home and then headed out – she had a story to sell.

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

 

Harry and Severus appeared near the back door of the Burrow as planned, passing easily through the wards surrounding the property. The Press were already gathering all about the front gate, unable to get past the wards that the Weasleys, along with Professor Vector and Babbling, had put in place to keep them off the property until they wanted them there.

 

Harry raked an eye over Severus' outfit, forcing himself to look at it critically now rather than drooling over the body that was filling it. The black robes that shimmered in the light, giving the appearance of smoke curling about a cauldron, covered a formal suit. Severus did not have on his normal buttoned heavy coat, to Harry's disappointment and relief, but was wearing a dark charcoal colored mandarin suit jacket without any buttons at all. It covered a matching vest with silver buttons and shirt the same color as the silver sheen of the outer robes. It also had a mandarin collar which left Severus’ long neck bare, the pale scars from Nagini's bite barely noticeable. The trousers matched the jacket, the hems resting on Severus' standard black shoes.

 

“Turn around, Severus.” Harry waited until the taller man obeyed and then checked to make sure that the back of the robes, which had been pressed into the door, was still immaculate. “Good, no snags. I know that the door to your quarters doesn't have splinters, but it would have been my luck if I had ruined your robes.”

 

Severus' eyes widened for just a moment before he passed an assessing look over Harry's outfit. Ronald had outdone himself in picking out the robes for the occasion. He wondered if that atrocious and ancient formal robes from the groom's fourth year influenced his choices at all. Severus knew that his own sense of style came from making up for some of the clothes he had had to wear when he was younger. _'Harry did help in the choices, though. Maybe both of them were scarred by that rag.'_

 

Running his gaze over the outer robes that matched his, he could not spot anything clinging to it from the dungeon walls. Harry turned about slowly without having to be told, and when the young man was facing him once again, Severus took a steadying breath and studiously ignored the trim body in the robes. He focused on the outfit - a two button single breasted jacket in a medium gray that matched the color of the vest and trousers. He wondered how long it had taken Ronald and Harry to find the exact shade of gray that would look good with the shirt, which was the same color as his. All in all, Harry looked extremely handsome.

 

Harry soaked in the attention, but finally acknowledged that time wasn't going to wait for them. “Well, did I get it all dirty? I would hate for the photographers to focus on that instead of Ron and Hermione.”

 

When Severus shook his head no, Harry gestured towards the door. “Come on, Mum Weasley was panicking last night because you weren't here.”

 

“I know quite well how to stand still and -”

 

Harry cut him off with a laugh. “I assured her that you knew how to stand around and look important. Everyone who had the _pleasure_ of being in your classes agreed.”

 

As the dark eyes narrowed, Harry rushed through the door. Severus followed close behind.

 

“Harry, Severus, you made it! We were beginning to worry.” A harassed looking Molly rushed across to them at an alarming speed, still dressed in one of her old robes and clutching yards of cream colored silk that looked suspiciously like Hermione's robes to Harry. “There is a light snack on the kitchen table,” she spoke very fast after a quick peck to Harry’s cheek and another to Severus’, “a tide-me-over until the reception. Don't get your robes dirty. I meant you, Harry. Everyone knows Severus eats as neat as a pin. Oh my, you two look lovely! Harry, Ron is in his room when you are ready to head up. He wanted to make sure you made it. Well, I told him you would, but being the groom, you know…”

 

With that, she bustled off, heading up the stairs. 

 

Harry and Severus blinked and then turned to the table, checking out what was there. They knew that whatever it was would be good, possible better than the reception catering. There was an array of sandwiches, cake, a salad, and crisps. They had just finished making themselves a plate when George strode in, glancing around the kitchen and pulling his tie loose.

 

“Harry! Severus! You're here. Ron is about ready to tear his hair out, so is Hermione.” George smiled when Harry rolled his eyes and Severus gave the exasperated expression that he knew well. “I'll let them know that you are here and dressed. Then maybe we can finish the last touches and get this thing on the road. Ginny, Fleur, and the others are out with the guests. Finish eating. See you soon.”

 

With that the redhead snagged himself a sandwich and left. They heard him loping up the stairs.

Severus looked about the kitchen before turning to Harry once again. “Is there anything to drink?”

 

“Put this on the table where we are sitting and I'll get us some water.” Harry handed Severus his plate and went to rummage in the cupboards for two clean glasses.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

The front garden of the Burrow has been transformed for the wedding ceremony. The surrounding trees and bushes has been trimmed and hung with twinkling fairy lights while the frog pond was covered with pink water lilies. Not a single Wellington boot or garden gnome was to be seen anywhere.

 

A small gazebo had been set in the centre of the garden for the actual exchange of vows. Four small columns at each corner were bursting with tiny carnations and button roses. Cream lace intertwined with navy blue silk loosely wrapped the wooden base and pooled at the bottom. Several rows of chairs had been set in circles around the gazebo and seated amongst them were Kingsley Shacklebolt, several members of the Order, Hogwarts professors, the bridal couple's close friends and their relatives. Great Aunt Muriel was there and so were Hermione's parents.

 

Despite Molly’s worries, the wedding went off without a hitch. No one forgot their places or their lines. Ron looked dashing, not a red hair out of place – Ginny hissed in Harry’s ear that Molly had insisted on casting a neatening spell on it – while Hermione looked radiant. At one point, Ron’s goofy eyed look caused more than a few snickers amongst his brothers and friends especially when he held Hermione's hands and recited his vows, staring into her eyes like no one else existed.

 

 

When the officiator called forth the pair that was to stand witness to this couple's commitment to each other, both Ron and Hermione broke decorum to avidly watch the crowd's faces as Severus and Harry stood up and walked, hand in hand, to stand near them.

 

There was a collective surge from the press, who were regulated to behind the collection of chairs. The surge was aborted just a foot from the last row of chairs by very precise charm work courtesy of Professor Flitwick and Arthur Weasley. No matter what spell they used or how hard they tried to push forward, the reporters couldn’t come any closer, especially when it was revealed that Harry Potter and Severus Snape were standing as witness for the couple, not as individuals, but as a couple themselves… not that their matching outfits, linked fingers and pleased smiles weren’t enough of an indication. The Weasleys and Minerva couldn't help the grins that split their faces as the wedding proceeded.

 

Once the final vow was spoken and witnessed, and Molly had mopped up her tears, several wands were drawn and all vacant chairs vanished, leaving behind a polished wooden dance floor. Molly waved her wand at a group of small tables that were huddled in the far corner of the garden and they came floating over to settle near the dance floor, complete with seats and tiny floral arrangements, courtesy of Bil and Fleur.

 

As champagne was poured and served by a team of house elves, an enormous five tier wedding cake was wheeled out and cut, revealing slices of vanilla, chocolate, coconut, banana and strawberry sponge. The members of the Hogwarts staff recognized the little servers and decided among themselves that Harry was the reason for them being there. When they confronted Harry and Severus on why they hadn't been informed of their relationship, they were unashamedly pointed to Minerva while the newly revealed couple slipped onto the dance floor after the bride and groom. Severus was careful to hold Harry no closer than was allowed, and Harry struggled to remember that he was not allowed to break the tight control that the Potions Master was showing. They had several hours more before they could finally start their trip.

 

Several hours later, the wedding party ended. The dances had been danced, the delicious food had been eaten, and the happy guests and not so happy reporters, after accepting the small tokens that Percy passed out, all disappeared into the night. Percy watched as those who had received the red tokens - namely, the Hogwarts staff, a few select friends, and rest of his family – huddled as close together as possible, talking about their plans for the week.

 

After saying their farewell to them, Ron, Hermione, Severus, and Harry went to the kitchen, to wait for their portkeys to trigger, their trunks shrunk and safe in their pockets.

 

Hermione brushed a stray crumb from the front of her cream robes that covered her lace wedding dress. She had worn the robes over the dress during the ceremony, but had left it at the table for the reception. Ron adjusted the front of his navy blue robes with his free hand, his other clasping Hermione’s. It was severe in its cut and not trimmed with one ounce of lace. His dark brownsuit that he had danced the night away in was sorely wrinkled after George had levitated him up and his elder brothers bounced him about using the levitation charm chanting the Weasley is King song. It was a good thing Ron had been too excited over his big day to eat much for once.

 

Harry checked the time and tightened his grasp on the long thin stirring rod, his fingers brushing Severus'. He saw Hermione and Ron do the same on a length of red ribbon held in their clasped hands. Their portkeys were scheduled to go off at the exact same moment.

 

As the ribbon started to heat up, Ron nodded to the other couple. “Enjoy yourselves, you two.”

 

Hermione beamed at them. “Yes and thank you so much for all your help. Take care of Harry, Severus.”

 

Severus let a small smile show. “I will endeavor to do so, Hermione.”

 

Harry felt the stirring rod warming and flashed a smile at his two best mates. “Congrats, you two lovebirds. See you!”

 

With that, the portkeys activated and the two couples vanished.

 

 


	11. According to Plan

Minerva had not sat down at her desk for a minute before the first evidence of the outcry against Harry and Severus' relationship caught her eye. Snatching up the week old Daily Prophet on her desk, she stared at the front page and felt her temper rise. _'How dare she!? I know that the fact that Severus wanted nothing to do with her was a sore point, but to make wild accusations like this? Honestly! She just made this fight harder.'_

 

With a grimace of disgust, she tossed down the paper which showed a large photo of Zimmer's face looking out at her, blue eyes wide with concern. She reached for the next paper to see what the public response had been. Scanning paper after paper, she almost laughed in disbelief. The Quibbler was the only one that was even remotely right.

 

Leaning back in her seat, she shifted her attention to the portraits on the walls. “Everard, can you move about through your portraits and let me know what is being said about Severus and Harry's relationship? You have the most access to the different institutions.”

 

“I will.” The black haired former Headmaster strode out of his portrait and disappeared.

 

Several of the other portraits volunteered to check with their other locations as well, and Minerva allowed them to go. Just as she was turning back to the stack of opened letters that were sitting on her desk, most of which seemed to be dealing with the revealed relationship when she had shuffled them into the pile earlier, Hagrid knocked on the open door, catching her attention.

 

“She had ter do somethin’, din’ she? Had ter say somethin’ ter slander ‘arry.” 

 

Minerva nodded as she spoke. “I am guessing that Zimmer was here when Harry met up with Severus at the start of the holidays. I don't know, nor do I want to know, what she witnessed.”

 

“Serves ‘er righ’!” Hagrid growled. “Sneakin’ aroun’ Severus like tha’ even after she was warned.” He turned towards the stairwell. “Well, the res’ of the staff is in the meeting room, plannin’ jus’ what ter do. Yer comin’, Headmistress?”

 

Minerva's head jerked up from where she had just started reading the first letter. “Everyone else is here already?” Yes, she had slept in this morning, but for them to be there, they had to have rushed over as soon as they saw the article.

 

“Even Professor Dexter.” Hagrid waited until the Headmistress joined him to continue down the revolving staircase.

 

As she walked into the staffroom, Minerva looked at each one of the faces and knew that most of them had taught Harry while he was studying here. They would not take kindly to him being attacked. He had saved their school and many of their lives.

 

Pomona slammed her hand onto the table top and glared at the same picture of Zimmer on the Daily Prophet sitting in the middle of the table. “How dare she!? I tell you, I am going to do everything in my power to put this right.”

 

The rest of the table nodded grimly. Sybil spoke up next, her voice less wispy than usual. “I foresee a great strife in that jealous blonde's life. She can't do this to Severus and get away with it.”

 

Filius was pacing near the table, his quick steps showing his annoyance. Stopping, he spun about and made eye contact with every person in the room. “This time we can do something for him; our hands are not tied. Zimmer is about to learn how true friends handle things.”

 

Looking back over the resolved faces of her staff, Minerva realized at that moment that she was wrong. They were not here to protect Harry, but someone infinitely more important to them **...** Severus Snape.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

_A month later..._

 

The meeting called by the Board of Governors would go down as one of the most attended. They normally did not meet where an audience could watch, but since this case involved not only Severus Snape – a controversial figure in the Wizarding public's mind – but also Harry Potter, they had to change their normal meeting place to one of the large arena style meeting rooms at the Ministry of Magic. They were fortunate that neither of the two in question could attend the meeting as they were still out of the country, or they might have had to hold the meeting at a stadium or a Quidditch pitch.

 

Several of the Governors wondered if the Headmistress had intentionally set the date of this meeting for that very reason and not because of other scheduling conflicts. The Board was prepared to call the two before them if there were any questions left unanswered by the two parties, but agreed to go ahead with the original date since both McGonagall and Zimmer had vouched to continue without either gentlemen present.

 

Minerva walked through the double doors that led to the floor of the room, flanked by most of her staff. She looked up, taking in the rows of seats that were behind a transparent spell proof barrier that prevented the audience from interacting with those on the floor, yet allowed them to hear what went on thanks to a built in Sonorus spell. It reminded her of an Operation Theater, a place where a Master Healer performed a tricky procedure for the benefit of Trainee Healers.

 

Pulling her attention back to the floor, she looked at the various groups present. Many members of the Board were handling the scrutiny and size of the audience well, as were the St. Mungo's healers. The aurors that were there seemed to be a touch uptight, looking about frequently, and the previous and current Hogwarts students that were present were huddled near a wall, obviously not used to this type of attention. A quick glance at the opposition, Zimmer at their head, show they were in a similar state of nervousness.

 

This past month had proved to be interesting. A battle, one subtle enough to make Salazar Slytherin himself proud, was waged through the papers. Minerva was very glad to have Albus help in the plotting as well as many of the other former Headmasters and Headmistresses . They had very quietly pulled together a group of people with iron clad facts as to Harry and Severus' state of mind as well as their physical condition. She also made sure to cover their relationship during Harry's earlier school years as well as that one summer before Harry opted to come back for the eighth year.

 

While this group was being brought together, the school had openly showed its records on Harry's last year. It showed Harry's morning visits to Severus' office, but it also showed the other students who had found their way into his office at all hours. Many of them were Slytherins, but Draco Malfoy had stepped forward to disclose a reason for that. His answer as stated in an article in the Prophet was that Snape had held counseling sessions for the students throughout the year, mostly talking about their options after graduation. Draco maintained that if anyone from the other houses needed counselling, it would have been Potter. The idea had caught like wildfire, spreading across the media – it was Snape who had helped Potter to become an auror.

 

Right after that, the papers somehow got hold of the knowledge that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had quit the Auror Training program before the end of the year, and Minerva had tracked that leak back to George Weasley. Her eyes sought him out in the crowd now, sitting with the rest of the Weasley clan, their distinctive hair colour standing out. George had agreed to an interview not long after the media found that the Ministry wasn't talking about what caused them to quit. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas had joined George and they told the press everything they knew.

 

Minerva's eyes looked over at the aurors who were there for the meeting and spotted one called Vaughn. The moment the name Simmons appeared in the media, that man's name had been linked to him. The information that had come out of that incident had completely destroyed Simmons' career. The man was on a permanent desk position out in a small town that news hardly ever travelled to, at least according to Kingsley.

 

“This meeting of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is now called to order.” Mr. Everly, the chairman of the board, addressed the other eleven members. “Today we are meeting to discuss the behavior of one Master Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster and Potions Professor of Hogwarts. There are serious allegations that he formed a relationship with Mr. Harry Potter during Mr. Potter's final school year. There is a suggestion that both gentlemen were hexed or given a potion that caused this to occur. We are here today to discover the truth of the beginning of their friendly association, as the tale of their previous one is well known.”

 

Mr. Preston, the spokesman for the board, stood up and focused his attention to the two groups that were waiting on him to begin. “Let us start with the former Professor of Muggle Studies, Viola Zimmer.”

 

Everyone leaned forward to watch the blonde woman getting up and walking to stand before the table.

 

Preston continued. “At the beginning of the summer, you gave an interview to the Daily Prophet. In that interview you said you had proof that Professor Snape and Mr. Potter were in a relationship. You also since stated your belief that this relationship is not truly wanted on either side and that they have been coerced into it by some magical means. Is this true?”

 

“It is,” Zimmer answered with a nod. “I saw Potter, dressed in formal robes, come looking for Professor Snape at Hogwarts just as I was preparing to leave for the summer. As no one but staff should have been on campus, I followed him.” Disgust laced her voice as she continued. “The display I saw at Professor Snape's door could only be explained by a lust potion or a spell. They could not keep their hands to themselves, and could barely pull apart to walk down the hall. They were worse than the teens I have had to break up during hall duty.”

 

Preston's lips compressed tightly before he continued. “So, they greeted each other enthusiastically, but were perfectly capable of walking out of the building. You then immediately went to the Prophet for an interview?”

 

Zimmer beamed, oblivious to Preston’s cool tones. “Of course! I had to let the entire world know so that we could all get our heads together to help them. They are obviously not happy.”

 

Minerva's eyebrows went up. True, she hadn't seen what Zimmer had, but how could two people greeting each other enthusiastically _not_ look happy? _'They looked very happy the last time I saw them.'_ She caught the glances of the other staff members who had attended the wedding and saw that they were thinking the same thing.

 

Zimmer continued, “I think whatever it is has been affecting them for a while. Potter stopped by the campus near the end of the first term. He called Professor Snape by his first name and said that he earned the ability to do so.” She managed to inject a note of incredulity into her tone.

 

Preston gave her a long steady look before he spoke. “If you will call up the experts and witnesses you have to prove that Professor Snape and Mr. Potter had formed an unprofessional relationship induced by outside means before the end of Mr. Potter's final school year?”

 

“Of course!” Zimmer flashed a happy smile and waved to the group of people who had been sitting with her. She didn't appear to notice the grim looks on the faces of the other group of people.

 

Preston returned to his seat, ready to listen to all that was said. He was rewarded when Defense Master Terrance walked forward to explain person specific hexes, focusing on those that lust inducing.

 

Once Terrance finished, Potions Master Quagmire stepped forward. He took thirty minutes to explain the different potions that could have caused the same effects as Terrance's spells and how they could be administered. By this time, more than a few people in the audience were getting restless.

 

The next person, Evangeline Thorne, who was an up and coming Potions Mistress as well as a former eighth year Ravenclaw, talked about how Professor Snape and Harry Potter seemed to be on friendlier terms throughout Harry's last school year, from her observation of them in Advanced Potions class. A few other previous students also stepped forward to comment on seeing them around each other more, and that their relationship was more relaxed than previous years.

 

When Zimmer's side had finished their case, almost two hours had gone by. Preston stood up from his seat. “Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,” he called. He waited until Minerva was standing in front of the table before he continued. “You do not believe that Professor Snape and Mr. Potter's relationship is coerced. You also do not think that it turned into a romantic relationship until after Mr. Potter graduated from Hogwarts, is this true?”

 

“It is true, Mr. Preston,” answered Minerva in a quiet respectful tone.

 

“Please call up your witnesses.” With that Preston sat back down, hoping that this would soon be over, but looking at the group that was still crowding the floor, he knew his hopes were not going to be heeded.

 

“First, I will call up Healer Stanhope from St. Mungo's. Healer Stanhope has been the Head of the Creature Induced Injuries Ward for the last twenty years. He was the Healer in charge of Professor Snape's case while he was at St. Mungo's after the Final Battle.” Minerva stepped back and let the sandy brown haired man take her place.

 

Stanhope told of how Potter had visited Snape the entire summer of his confinement after the Final Battle. He talked about how their relationship went from strained to friendly, but that it never crossed the professional line. At this assertion, he passed over a number of signed declarations from the medi-witches that staffed the ward that showed their opinion of Snape and Potter's relationship at the time.

 

Stanhope continued, explaining that Snape acted like an advising professor more often than not. He also vetoed any claims that Snape had been influenced by a potion or spell during that time, and cast doubt on the idea that anyone could have slipped the Potions Master something that he didn't know about, stating the several failed attempts to slip Snape calming draughts. These claims were also backed up with another stack of signed parchments from the other members of his ward.

 

Minerva couldn't help smirking at the growing frowns on the faces of the opposing group. Quagmire looked over at Terrance and the two held a small conference when Stanhope passed over the second stack of parchments. The students looked at one another before shrugging slightly. Finally, she let her attention settle on Zimmer, who had started this whole debacle. The blonde was also frowning slightly, but her concerned looks at Stanhope suggested she thought there might be something wrong with him.

 

After Healer Stanhope, Auror Vaughn came up. He pulled out record after record from the Auror training program showing that Harry Potter was not under the influence of any potion or spell up right up until he and Ronald Weasley left at the end of November. Some of them were the results of the extensive physicals that the Auror Trainees were given throughout their training time period. Other records show that Harry had never missed a training and often logged extra hours at the Ministry, proving that he did not slip off to see Snape periodically as potions or spells would force him to do.

 

Thomas Albrich, a former Ravenclaw student then stepped forward. He fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve as he waited to be acknowledged. Once Preston nodded towards him, he introduced himself and proceeded to tell about the confrontation he had witnessed in the hallway that school year between Zimmer and Snape. He then explained how both Potter and Snape had acted the year before when they were out and about the school. “They were finally like a student and a teacher, not like enemies geared up for battle every time they crossed paths. On occasion, you could tell they understood each other and why they had to act like they used to. Sometimes you could also tell they had the potential to become close because they had both had experiences that the other could relate too. But it was never evident that it went beyond a potential.”

 

Once Albrich sat back down, beaming with relief and ignoring Zimmer’s annoyed frown, the Hogwarts' staff came up one by one, determined to have their say. Each one started by discussing how Potter's relationship with the Snape had mellowed during Potter's final year. They mentioned the speculation that had run riot in the staffroom throughout the year as to the cause. It was Flitwick that said that the top two reasons decided on were that Potter was not flagrantly breaking rules and Snape didn't have to convince You-Know-Who of his loyalty any longer. After the staff explained Potter's and Snape's school relationship, they discussed Zimmer's obsession with Snape and her insistence that he needed her company. They brought out her breaking safety protocols for entering his lab, and her cornering him in the staffroom, at the High Table, in the hallways, and even in his own office during student hours. By then, many of the members of the Board were shooting Zimmer looks with well raised eyebrows which only increased her vexation. Hooch mentioned how this constant need for Snape's sole attention interfered with his duties as both Head of House and Deputy when it came to Quidditch, while the others after her stated that it made it very difficult to exchange information that the Head of Slytherin needed to know about his students. Minerva found herself hard pressed not to smirk at Zimmer whose face continued to mirror outrage, annoyance, disbelief and hurt in turns.

 

Finally, Minerva brought in the portrait of Potions Master Gaffe, who until that moment, had always hung in Severus' office. His was the final evidence that destroyed the idea that anything illicit had happened between the two during their early morning visits. He maintained that they only conversed about Harry's studies and general things, learning about each other without the clouds of war hovering over them. He explained that the only time he had seen anything that hinted of a romantic relationship between them was during the previous school year when Potter had visited before Christmas to have lunch with Snape, and even then they showed the amount of decorum he had come to expect from the two of them.

 

At this point, a recess was called. The Board moved to a section of the room where they were protected from observation while they discussed the evidence presented.

 

While they were gone the two groups sized each other up. The noise in the audience must have been overwhelming but none of that made it down to the floor.

 

Quagmire and Terrance walked over to talk to Stanhope and Vaughn. Poppy drifted into hearing distance, shamelessly eavesdropping on the discussion of spells and potions and their reactions, what they would have been like for a positive result as well as a negative one, with the tests completed on Severus and Harry.

 

Sybil Trelawney focused on Zimmer, her oversized glasses glinting slightly in the light. The ex-professorstill looked fairly confident, which didn't surprise the seer at all. She knew that it was going to take a total defeat to make even a dent in that woman's illusions. That defeat was coming. Not today. No, it was going to happen at a different trial before the summer was out, if she was reading the future correctly.

 

Hagrid reached into his pockets, looking for a snack to share with the professors as they waited. He was sure he had a thermos of tea and some cooked sausages somewhere on him. He pulled out a large bag of live mice, one owl – it was in a separate pocket from the mice, a dead possum he had forgotten to give to the thestrals that morning, some bits of parchment, a length of cord and eventually the tea and sausages.

 

By time Hagrid had finished littering a table Minerva hastily transfigured from a parchment, the staff had conjured up cups, given the table a resigned look, and prepared to receive the strong sweet stuff that Hagrid passed off as tea.

 

The former students backed away from the moving bag, obviously not trusting it to just be mice.

 

Trelawney moved over to the table, trailing behind Poppy, and spotted the dead possum. Narrowing her eyes just a bit, she flicked her wand, the motion hidden behind her many shawls, and caused the dead critter to skid across the floor. She was at the table with a teacup in hand by time the possum came to a stop, crashing into Zimmer's fashionable heels with enough force to make it flop over one foot.

 

Zimmer's screech caused everyone to look over at her. The Professors turned back to their tea once they saw what happened. Hagrid smiled slightly as he spoke. “Tha’ possum was never picky even when it were alive. Will you bring it back here, I still need to feed it to Banor.”

 

With a flick of her wand, a revolted looking Zimmer sent it zooming back towards the half giant and cast almost half a dozen Scourgifys over her shoes. She settled into a seat, her hand resting over her heart.

 

After ten minutes, the members of the Board reconvened at the table and everyone sat back in their seats. Hagrid refilled his pockets and Minerva Vanished the table and used mugs. The restless crowd quietened and on the floor, the buzz of conversation died down to an expectant silence

 

 

Preston stood. “Miss Zimmer, Headmistress McGonagall, please step forward.”

 

Once they were standing before him, he stated in a firm tone, “This Board finds that Professor Snape did _not_ have a romantic relationship with Mr. Harry Potter during his final year of school. The Defense group has provided sufficient evidence to cast doubt that either men _were_ cursed, or poisoned in any way.”

 

He turned to look at Zimmer, a clearly disapproving look on his face. “Miss Zimmer, as you are no longer a Professor at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we cannot remove that privilege from you for your reprehensible behavior towards a senior staff member. What we can and shall do is alert the other Wizarding schools in Britain and across Europe of your conduct. You are also hereby banned from the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as long as Professor Severus Snape is a member of the staff.”

 

Ignoring her look of open mouthed shock, he turned to the rest of the board, nodded towards Mr. Everly and then sat down.

 

Everly waved Minerva back to the witness seats that lined the wall and then turned his attention back onto Zimmer. “Viola Zimmer, you have cast Hogwarts in a bad light, bringing into question the credibility of our Deputy Headmaster, and the protection afforded our students from _all_ dangers. I understand that this is not the first time that the school has been called into question, but typically _this_ type of situation is either handled in the Headmaster's office or in the Board Room. You have dragged it out into the public eye, selling it to the Prophet, and creating months of scandal which shall unfortunately cling to our school's name long after you have gone. You have harmed our reputation in the Wizarding community which we are still rebuilding from the last hit the Prophet inflicted upon it with the slandering of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. As stated in your contract, which you signed to become a member of the staff of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all issues and suspicion of improper conduct of another staff member should travel through proper channels. You failed to do so; therefore, you shall be brought up before the Wizengamot for breach of contract. You shall be informed in writing when your trial shall convene.”

 

He waited, letting his words sink in, hoping he would finally see some sign that the deluded blonde standing before him with a white face and huge eyes understood the amount of trouble she had brought upon herself. There, in the back of her blue eyes, he spotted a bit of comprehension. Maybe the trial would hammer it home.

 

Taking a moment to look over the crowd of witnesses – one group with growing smiles and the other with sullen looks - and then the audience and excited press, he returned his attention to the two women standing before him. “This session is over. Everyone is dismissed.”

 

The noise that erupted on the floor itself was deafening even without the addition of the bedlam from the audience.

 

As the vindicated group of Hogwarts staff passed Zimmer who sat slumped in her seat, they shot her triumphant looks and Flitwick made sure he spoke loud enough for her to hear. “And _that_ is how we take care of and support our friend.”

 

The staff of Hogwarts met in the staffroom that afternoon for celebratory drinks, served by the house elves who were all grinning from ear to ear. Even though the Board couldn't slap Zimmer down as hard as she needed to be, they all knew that the reporters who were in the audience would finish the job.

 

The upcoming trial would finish off the scraps that were left.

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

 

Minerva looked at the portraits that surrounded her and smiled. Her professors were coming back today. To say that summer had been interesting would have been an understatement, but she and the rest of them had come out victorious.

 

Ever since the Public Board meeting, the Wizarding public was champing at the bit to get to Severus and Harry especially since they had not stepped one foot into the Wizarding world the entire summer, most of which they had spent out of the country. She had succeeded in blocking them out of Hogwarts – they would not be able to get to either of those two when they arrived back on campus. She was worried about in Hogsmeade, but she had a feeling that Severus and Harry could handle it.

 

In the meantime, the press had vented their collective spleen on the unfortunate Zimmer who had taken to hiding in her own home until the trial which she ended up being fined for breach of contract and then fled overseas to an undisclosed location after that.

 

A knock sounded on the door, pulling Minerva from her thoughts. “Come in, Severus, Harry.”

 

Her eyes were immediately drawn to their clasped hands as they entered her office. “How was your summer?”

 

The smile that grew on Harry’s face and the happiness alight in Severus’ eyes made the long summer even more worth it.

 

“It was fun, Minerva, thanks for asking.” Harry let Severus’ hand go. “I’ll go get our things settled into our quarters. I know that you two have a lot to talk about.”

 

“Harry, one moment.” Minerva waited until he was looking at her. “Did you pass your Mastery?”

 

A mischievous glint appeared in Harry's eyes. “I passed my Defense Mastery before Christmas last school year.” When the long fingers around his tightened, he relented and continued. “I won't take my Muggle Studies Mastery until this Christmas or maybe next summer depending on how much time I have to devote to it.”

 

Minerva sighed. “You took the summer off, didn't you?”

 

A chuckle escaped Harry. “You're kidding me, right? I was with Severus! I worked on it, but my focus is a bit different because compared to others who have gone after the Muggles Studies mastery, my thesis requires far more documentation. I guess it is because they can't verify the information as easily as they could for the others master theses.”

 

“So what are you focusing on, my boy?” The question came from behind Minerva.

 

Shifting a bit so that he could catch a glimpse of those twinkling blue eyes, Harry smiled and continued. “Instead of politics, sir, I am focusing on the everyday life of a Muggle.”

 

Minerva glanced behind her and saw Dumbledore leaning against the edge of his frame, obviously about to start a long conversation. “So, it will be an in depth study. I am sure that Albus will love for you to come up here to converse about it sometime, but right now I need to fill you on what happened while you were off having fun.”

 

Studying Minerva's face, Severus asked, “How did your summer go?”

 

Minerva gestured towards the chairs near the fireplace and waited until they were seated before continuing. “Better than I expected. It seemed that Viola Zimmer spotted you two in the castle before Ronald and Hermione's wedding.”

 

Harry remembered that she was there when Severus opened his door. A small grin slipped on his lips. He did show her her place, and that it wasn't in Severus' arms.

 

“I'm not sure if you have read the papers, but she announced your connection to the Prophet. The article that ran rambled on about potions, spells, and other nefarious means. It would have done the Quibbler justice.”

 

Severus glanced at Harry before looking back Minerva. “That explains the large amount of press that was focusing on us before we even stood up at the wedding. I am glad that Molly and Arthur had planned for them.”

 

Minerva nodded in agreement before continuing. “That was one of the reasons I was truly expecting things to become horrid, especially since everyone vanished after the wedding. Luckily, a number of people stepped forward to show that both of you were sane and not cursed, I will let you know the full list later so you can thank them if you like. That Auror Training had it uses, since Auror Vaughn pulled all the records from the testing they did for the trainees' fitness. They proved that Harry wasn't being drugged in any way.”

 

She nodded and smiled whenHarry rolled his eyes and muttered that at least it was good for something.

 

“The healers at St. Mungo’s commented on how you two seemed to be on friendlier terms since Harry spent most of the summer after the Final Battle with you, Severus. That he visited at least once a day.” Minerva had been surprised by that, she didn't know that Harry had even been to see him that summer. “And Healer Stanhope testified that you were not under the influence of anything that would have forced you into a relationship with Harry.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at that last one. “They didn’t think those visits started a romantic relationship even before Harry went back for his final school year?”

 

Minerva laughed lightly. “Severus, there were so many students that came forward to say that it wasn’t possible. That you treated him as you did everyone else. You need to thank Mr. Albrich, he really did well in the meeting. When the issue of your morning office visits came up, the portrait in your office, Master Gaffe, witnessed that all Harry did was study books along with eating breakfasts. He said it was very boring since neither of you talked much. Just Harry asking a question on a subject and you directing him to a book.”

 

Harry burst out laughing while Severus relaxed in his seat. “So, we are clear?”

 

Minerva shook her head. “No, the reporters are desperate to get to either of you, or both of you for an interview. They were there for the meeting, but they were barred from the floor.”

 

“Harry and I talked about that possibility. We were thinking about doing an exclusive interview later this week with the Prophet if you would excuse us from a few of the meetings. We will be willing to meet up with you to cover anything important that we missed,” Severus offered.

 

“Severus can fill me in if it is something that he knows, so it wouldn't have to be long meetings for you.” Harry glanced at Severus to make sure that it was okay. He received a tiny nod back.

 

Minerva watched both of them before answering. “That’ll be fine. Now, go settle in and I’ll see you later at the official staff meeting. Severus, there isn’t anything new for this year that we haven’t already discussed by letter.”

 

“Until later then.” With that, Harry and Severus headed for the door. Stopping with his hand on the knob, Severus turned back to his friend. “Thank you, Minerva. Without you, I doubt that this would have been as easy as it was.”

 

Minerva smiled softly. “It wasn’t just me, Severus. It was all of us here. We made sure that you wouldn’t have to worry. That is what friends are for. We could finally do something for you.”

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Harry looked up from the photo album he was putting together of their summer trip when Severus came through the door. “So, is your office in order?”

 

Settling on the sofa next to Harry, Severus nodded. “It is all straightened out, you do not need to come help yet.”

 

The picture that Harry was currently putting into the album caught his attention. It was the two of them kissing on the beach, their hair blown about by the sea breeze that also caused the fluttering of the black robes, making them shimmer even more in the light of rising sun than they had at the Weasley wedding. Ronald and Hermione were standing to the side smiling as brightly as could be and still dressed in their wedding robes. Hermione had asked if they wanted her to change the colour of her robe to navy blue to match Ronald's, but he and Harry had told her that it wasn't necessary. “I am glad that those two didn’t mind postponing their honeymoon.”

 

Harry grinned. “I’m glad that they agreed to have their wedding late enough that we could portkey to that beach in Cairns, Australia and it be considered the next day. So, even though our weddings were only hours apart, we have different anniversaries.”

 

Turning the page, Severus spotted another picture of the Weasley clan playing in the surf. “That everyone else made it there was surprising. I didn’t expect that.”

 

Harry laughed as he remembered the shock on Severus’ face that he was positive mirrored his own. He made a note to ask Mum Weasley if she had taken a picture of their faces since he spotted a camera in her hand when he looked up. When they had appeared at the portkey drop off, they had fully expected to see Ron and Hermione as well as Mum and Dad Weasley, but Percy had succeeded in getting the entire Weasley family there as well as most of the professors from Hogwarts and a few friends. The red tokens he had been passing out at the end of the wedding were actually portkeys.

 

Turning the page, Harry slid the picture of Hagrid holding Flitwick up out of the water while wading out into the deeper part of the surf into its spot. Many other pictures showed the beach that day. Minerva was under a brightly colored umbrella with a huge pair of sunglasses perched on her nose. The other professors were missing their heavy robes while they went about soaking in the sunshine. Of course there were many of him alone with Severus along with Ron and Hermione scattered about, snatching kisses when they thought no one was watching.

 

Slowly closing the book with the last picture now in place, Harry leaned into Severus. “So, when is the staff meeting?”

 

Running a hand down Harry’s back, Severus pulled him closer. “We have about two hours.”

 

Harry’s head popped up off of the chest it was resting on, his green eyes gleaming. “So, let’s put that time to good use, what do you think?”

 

Severus shifted as if he was about to get up. “Good idea. You can help me arrange my potion ingredients.”

 

A soft laugh left his lips when Harry pushed him onto his back instead before kissing him. Severus felt his buttons being undone and knew the ingredients would have to wait, but he didn't mind that at all.

 


End file.
